Los Planes de un Slytherin
by MissIlum
Summary: Los chicos se aferran a sus ideales, no dejarán que nadie se meta entre ellos, lucharan siempre por el otro y para el otro.
1. Prólogo

Prologo.

31 de octubre de 1981

Era pasada la media noche cuando aquel hombre llego a la pequeña casa, una terrible tristeza lo mantenía en un estado aletargado, sus pasos apenas lo conducían a la casa que en este momento se encontraba imperturbable, pareciera que todos estaban ya durmiendo y eso es lo que quería creer Severus, poco le faltaba para poder acceder al terreno, el miedo hacia que sus piernas vacilaran al continuar avanzando, solo temía lo peor, no podía albergar esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Finalmente se armó de valor para dar los pasos finales que lo llevarían a conocer la real situación, con un pase de varita hizo que la puerta se abriera, eso solo significaba una cosa, había pasado lo que estuvieron tratando de evitar durante mucho tiempo, un escalofrió lo recorrió al ver a Potter tirado en medio de las escaleras, por respeto lo levitó para que esperara en el sillón, cerro sus ojos y continuo su andar, subió lentamente las escaleras, ahora que se veían libres de obstáculos, ya no le quedaba duda, su bella Lily no estaba viva, podía sentirlo desde que entro a la casa.

Sus pasos lo condujeron a la habitación del pequeño que había visto solo en fotos, la puerta estaba completamente abierta dándole una amplia visión de lo que le esperaba, tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no derrumbarse ahí mismo, el cuerpo de Lily Potter estaba tendido en el suelo, sus ojos aún tenían la mirada sobre la cama de Harry, eso hizo que Severus llevara su mirada al pequeño cuerpo, al ver que el niño aun respiraba, impulso al hombre para hacer lo que su amiga le había hecho prometer, se acercó a la cuna para tomarlo con cuidado.

Estaba por aparecerse en el lugar acordado, pero antes de hacerlo, supo que no podía irse sin más. Con sumo cuidado se agacho para poder cerrarle los ojos a Lily.

-Puedes irte tranquila, Lils, yo lo cuidare.

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que en menos de dos segundos, niño y hombre desaparecieran del lugar.

 _¡Hola! Autora al habla, esta historia se me ocurrió justo hoy, ya tengo el primer capitulo y comencé el segundo, espero que les guste y los motive a dejar algún comentario._

 _Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes ni lucro con ellos, solo me divierto un rato._

Advertencias: Sera un fic yaoi, así que los invito a pensar bien en si quieren seguir leyendo y un universo alterno.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Despertar de la Serpiente

1

 _Presente._

El día se había ido demasiado rápido, era impresionante lo mucho que quería que fuera primero de septiembre y a la vez no, no quería dejar de ver a esos dos hombres, no importaba que a uno lo podía ver en la escuela, además, me daba terror mezclarme con los demás niños, está claro que he tenido contacto con muchos, pero no son cualquier tipo de personas, son bastante peculiares.

El caso es que estaba dividido por esos dos sentimientos, no sabía si podría soportar estar sin Moony tanto tiempo. El pasto comenzaba a picar en mis piernas, eso indicaba que era momento de entrar a la casa, de otro modo en pocos segundos alguno vendría por mí, al levantarme con un movimiento fluido, limpie los pantalones cortos que me vi obligado a utilizar, el día estaba demasiado caluroso como para ponerme otra cosa, en cuanto me vi libre de pasto y tierra, camine hacía la puerta de la cocina, antes de que pudiera abrirla, unos ojos grises se presentaron ante mí, su mirada, como siempre, no me dejaba determinar que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Sabías que estaría aquí justo a esta hora, es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a tus invitados, _Potter._

Él sabe lo mucho que me molesta que me hable por mi apellido, no que no me gustara, solo que, precisamente _él_ no podía hacerlo, pase por un lado de él, ignorándolo por completo, no tenía nada de ganas de discutir con él, y menos por unos cuantos minutos de retraso, Draco tenía que aprender a tolerar la espera, las cosas no siempre llegaban justo cuando uno las quiere.

Llegue a la sala del té, padre ya estaba esperando a un lado de Moony, su mano descasaba en la pierna de papá, los dos me miraron en cuanto entre, Draco venía justo detrás de mí, bastante enfurruñado como para decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Su voz cadenciosa hacía que el cabello se me pusiera de punta, llevaba días así, no aguantaba ninguna estupidez y había tenido que cuidar muy bien lo que decía.

Me acerque lentamente a uno de los sillones libres, sentándome con cuidado y esperando a que Draco se acercara para comenzar con la merienda, Sev me miro con detenimiento, luego miro a Draco, estaba evaluando la situación, o tal vez solo trataba de intimidarnos hasta que alguno de los dos hablara, solo que ya habíamos visto esa mirada un millón de veces, de alguna manera nos hicimos inmunes a ella, le devolvimos una mirada dulce y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Insolentes.

Murmuro antes de tronar los dedos, al segundo siguiente la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a nosotros, se llenó de comida. Los adultos no esperaron más para comenzar a servirse, en cambio Draco y yo solo mirábamos la comida, tratando de decidir que pondríamos en nuestros platos, mi amigo no se había dignado a lanzar una mirada hacia mi dirección, estaba bien que estuviera molesto por mi ligero retraso, pero no era para tanto, rodee los ojos antes de acercarme más para poder tomar un pan y comenzar a morderlo.

La noche paso demasiado rápido y en ningún momento Draco se dirigió hacia mí, su orgullo estaba por encima de todo, o al menos eso creía él. Se fue a su casa para poder tener todo listo para el día siguiente.

Moony y Sev me mandaron a dormir antes incluso de que pudiera decir algo sobre el comportamiento de Draco, asumí que ellos ya lo sabían, me encogí de hombros y emprendí el camino a mi habitación, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con él.

Ϟ

Fui el primero en despertar, la mansión estaba en completo silencio, de alguna forma tenía que matar el tiempo que quedaba para poder ir a la estación, Sev se había negado a llevarme con él al colegio, haciendo hincapié en que debía pasar por todas las experiencias de los niños de primer grado.

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces, sabía cómo matar el tiempo, active el brazalete que Draco me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba en su habitación. Me sorprendió bastante encontrarlo despierto, era pésimo para levantarse temprano, al voltear a verme su ceño se frunció, inmediatamente cambio su expresión, levantando su ceja justo como su padre, le había tomado meses perfeccionarlo hasta obtener una réplica exacta de la ceja arqueada de la familia Malfoy.

-Por tu culpa no pude dormir, maldito estúpido.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas más orgullo que amor propio, Draco.

\- ¿Cómo osas decir semejante estupidez?

Esta vez fui yo quien arqueo la ceja, y además de eso, cruce los brazos mientras lo observaba, sus ojeras eran demasiado evidentes, más con esa piel tan pálida, solté un suspiro y deje caer los brazos.

-No vine a seguir discutiendo contigo, pero tampoco vine a pedir perdón, porque no tengo motivo alguno para hacerlo y menos después del recibimiento que me diste, no importa cuántas clases nos dieron sobre etiqueta, lo mandaste lejos en cuanto me viste.

-Potter, deberías aprender cuando callarte.

-Y tu deberías aprender a ser paciente.

-Idiota, ahora debo lucir estas terribles marcas en mi piel, todo porque eres un maldito idiota que no sabe sobre la puntualidad.

-Basta, que no soy el hijo de cualquiera, yo no tengo porque tolerar tus insultos, hablamos cuando estés tranquilo. —Antes de irme a mi habitación de nuevo, me permití hablar una última vez— Aquí el único idiota eres tú, es claro que yo quería estar bien con mi estúpido y orgulloso mejor amigo, y así poder disfrutar más nuestra entrada a Hogwarts.

Accione el brazalete y deje escapar un suspiro de frustración al aparecer en mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos. Estúpido rubio orgulloso.

Sentí como que no había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando unas manos me movieron un poco para despertarme, el rostro de Moony apareció en cuanto pude enfocar, estaba tomando una poción para mejorar mi vista y por momentos veía un poco borroso.

\- ¿Ya nos tenemos que ir?

-Si cachorro.

\- ¿Seguro que no puedes entrar a mi maleta y acompañarme al colegio? No quiero estar ahí solo, todos me estarán mirando y querrán acercarse a mí solo para ser amigos del niño que vivió.

-Cachorro, estas siendo demasiado negativo y pesimista, así no lograras conocer a mucha gente, los alejaras enseguida.

-Moony, yo no quiero conocer a nadie, con los que ya conozco es más que suficiente.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras, Harry. Una cosa antes de irnos, no olvides, por ningún motivo, que tú no estás solo, además de eso, no confíes tan fácil, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ni siquiera en el director, ¿no?

-Eso mismo, espero tu carta en cuanto seas seleccionado en Slytherin.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no iré a Gryffindor? Sería normal que quedara en la casa de los leones, después de todo, mis padres salieron de ahí.

Nos aparecimos en la estación King's Cross, había una multitud de gente y yo a duras penas podía soportarlo, no me manejaba bien en estas situaciones y mi magia tendía a descontrolarse. Caminamos con lentitud hacia el andén, teníamos tiempo de sobra así que no había motivos para apresurarse, al llegar ahí, vimos a unos pelirrojos un tanto graciosos, sin prestarles más atención, pasamos por el portal y caminamos hasta que encontramos a Padfoot y a un lado de él, al rubio.

-Tardaron más de lo que pensábamos.

-En la entrada había una familia de pelirrojos que obstruían el paso.

\- ¿Los Weasley?

-Es bastante probable, no me detuve a charlar con ellos, Harry se veía apresurado por llegar.

Padfoot se agacho para quedar a mi altura, puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres un encanto, tienes que prometerme que te cuidaras, Harry, y que al menor problema que tengas, me informaras para que pueda ir a ayudarte.

-Padfoot, yo puedo con eso, además, tendré a padre en el colegio.

-Eso no quita que debas avisarle a tu padrino, no seas desconsiderado.

-Sabes que tú eres mi favorito, Paddy.

\- ¡Harry! Deja, de una vez, de ignorarme.

Draco se puso a un lado de Sirius, casi aventándolo para que él pudiera acaparar toda mi atención, lo mire un poco molesto, luego estaba quejándose de la mala educación que me habían dado, cosa un tanto graciosa, ya que era la misma que él recibió.

-No te estoy ignorando, engreído, solo estaba prestándole atención a Sirius.

-Tu solo deberías darme tu atención a mí.

Arquee una ceja y lo mire molesto, sus brotes de posesividad a veces me exasperaban demasiado, otras me parecían agradables, ya que era el único que hacia eso.

El tren comenzó a silbar, era hora de subir y emprender el viaje, ambos nos giramos hacia los adultos y sonreímos, yo con un poco de temor y Draco con diversión.

\- ¡Nos vemos en navidad!

Dijo antes de acercarse para abrazar a ambos e irse al tren, con pasos elegantes y medidos, ahora su expresión no mostraba nada, me despedí de Moony, él tenía que regresar rápido ya que tenía trabajo, así que me quede solo con Paddy, volvió a hincarse, metiendo una mano bajo su túnica y sacando un pergamino, se veía algo viejo, al entregármelo lo mire con duda, estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Me costó mucho conseguirlo, sabes que nos lo quitaron un año antes de salir del colegio, de alguna forma me las arregle para conseguir que Peeves distrajera a Filch y poder recuperarlo.

-Me estás dando el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Sí, creo que lo vas a necesitar.

\- ¿Qué hay de Draco? ¿Por qué no se lo diste a él?

-Porque es algo que siempre tenía James, puede que fuera una idea de todos, pero este Mapa siempre lo protegió tu padre, Draco lo utilizara, de eso no tengo duda.

Una mirada un tanto extraña apareció, estaba por preguntarle a que se refería con eso, entonces el tren volvió a dar su llamado, esta vez partiría, era algo bueno que mis cosas ya estuvieran dentro, ya que tuve que apresurarme para subir, voltee una última vez para despedirme, Sirius tenía una mirada un tanto nostálgica, guarde el mapa y busque a Draco, estaría con Blaise, Vincent y Gregory. Incluso Pansy.

La emoción me inundo ante la perspectiva, tenía tiempo que no los veía, me puse en su búsqueda, comenzaba a cansarme y solo quería sentarme un momento, me metí en el vagón que vi solo, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento los encontraría o ellos a mí.

Minutos después un pelirrojo entro, con una expresión de disculpa y la nariz llena de tierra, no me moleste en informarle, se sentó antes de preguntarme si me importaba, comenzó a hablar como si nos conociéramos de tiempo, se presentó como Ron Weasley, no me hubiera disgustado entablar una amistad con él, hasta que comenzó a hablar mal de los Slytherin y de los sangre pura.

-Según tengo entendido, tu vienes de una familia sangre pura, ¿no?

-Sí, pero nada parecido a los Malfoy, son de lo peor, no debes acercarte a ellos. Todos han salido de Slytherin.

Mi enfado estaba por las nubes, tanto que había olvidado mi educación, no me había tomado el tiempo para presentarme. La puerta del vagón se abrió, dejando paso a Draco, Vincent y Greg. Mi mirada seguía en Weasley, no podía evitarlo, era una ofensa personal.

-Harry, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- ¿Tú quién eres?

Ron cuestiono con un tono un poco… inconveniente, Draco se giró hacia él, lentamente y con su mejor expresión de sangre pura.

-No es difícil saber quién eres tú, todo tu aspecto grita: "Weasley".

-Tu forma de hablar, de tratar a los demás, indica que eres un Malfoy, ¿no? ¿Ves? No debes juntarte con ellos.

Dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, una carcajada salió de la boca de Greg, Vincent no tardo en secundarlo. Algo aparte era Draco, se veía molesto, al menos yo podía notarlo, pero al voltear a verme de nuevo, se percató de que mi magia se estaba descontrolando, extendió su mano hacia mí, tomándome del brazo para levantarme.

-Bien Weasel, no necesitamos más de tus servicios.

Salimos del espacio en menos de cinco segundos, una vez que estuvimos seguros en nuestro propio lugar, Draco se giró hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Ese…

-Céntrate, Harry, no puedes perder el control de esta manera, solo fueron palabras que, en un tiempo, se tragara.

\- ¿Sabes? Antes no me hubiera importado quedar en Gryffindor, ahora, que Merlín ampare al sombrero seleccionador si me manda a esa casa.

Draco no tuvo que preguntar, una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro, hasta ese momento pudo estar completamente feliz, sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría por nadie.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, creo que a partir de aquí me tardare un poco más en subir, apenas estoy concluyendo el segundo capitulo, así que tengan paciencia, de que termino, termino.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen review, por favor, eso motiva a subirlos.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Unidos

2

El viaje en bote fue lo peor que he vivido, los chicos me sostenían cada que veían que caería, cerré los ojos al rendirme, por eso había rogado por venir con Sev, al pisar tierra casi me arrodille para besarla, casi.

Todos íbamos demasiado entusiasmados, admirando el enorme castillo y hablando con los demás, nuestro grupo hablaba en voz modulada, aprendimos a no levantar la voz, a pesar de que todos estamos emocionados, manteníamos un paso un tanto rápido, era evidente que todos queríamos llegar de una vez, la impaciencia estaba haciéndose presente en cada uno.

Al ser detenidos en la escalera y escuchar las palabras de McGonagall, un nudo se formó en mi estómago, los nervios me hacían mostrarme más inexpresivo de lo usual, en el momento en que nos permitieron pasar al Gran Comedor, Draco ya se había burlado de un chico con un sapo, yo no les prestaba atención, solo quería irme de ahí o ver a Sev, o solo estar con Draco, sin que este le pusiera más atención a los demás. Lo jale de la túnica para que se comportara.

Llegamos antes el mítico sombrero, en cualquier momento deberían arrojarlo a la basura y conseguir uno nuevo, y yo me encargaría de hacerlo si se atrevía a ponerme en Gryffindor. Los alumnos fueron pasando, no puse atención hasta que escuché los nombres de mis amigos, como uno a uno eran seleccionados para Slytherin.

Cuando escuché mi nombre, mi mirada inevitablemente se dirigió hacia Sev, él asintió imperceptiblemente para darme ánimos, di los pasos necesarios para sentarme en el taburete y conocer mi casa. Al estar el sombrero en mi cabeza, su voz me espanto.

" _Interesante, un Potter de nuevo, esta vez no dejare que cambien mi decisión"_

Acto seguido estaba gritando: "Slytherin". Todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio, me conocían y era una total sorpresa que quedara en la casa de las serpientes, para ellos que no saben absolutamente nada de mi vida, me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a mi mesa, sentándome a un lado de los chicos, estos me recibieron con alegría y seguimos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Podía notar miles de miradas sobre mi espalda ya que no tenían acceso a mi rostro, sabía que los rumores iban a comenzar a esparcirse más rápido de lo que se dice Episky. Era algo que me tenía sin cuidado, mientras no se metieran conmigo, todo perfecto.

Los chicos casi vomitaban felicidad, no quería decir que yo no estuviera feliz, solo que, al llegar a la mesa, un pensamiento había comenzado a rondar mi mente. Mi padre… ¿Él estaría feliz con esto? O por el contrario ¿Estaría revolcándose en su tumba?

Con las historias cantadas por Sirius, había aprendido mucho de mis padres biológicos, aprendí a amarlos como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo, así como aprendí a tener ciertas reservas hacia el director. Al parecer, todos los adultos que me rodeaban, desconfiaban de él, no importaba cuanto trataran de disimularlo, en algún momento su fachada de indiferencia se les caía, a veces solo era cierta mirada de rencor cuando se hablaba del hombre, otras de coraje.

Solo estaba esperando tener la edad suficiente para que ellos dejaran de guardarse sus pensamientos. Draco apretó mi brazo, me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había servido nada para cenar, y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, hubiera salido del comedor si no fuera porque se supone que no sé dónde están los dormitorios de Slytherin.

-Harry, hazme el favor de comer algo, por favor.

-No tengo hambre, Dragón, solo quiero ir a dormir.

-Aun tienes que escribir la carta para Remus.

-Seguro Sev se encarga de decirle en que casa quede, en realidad solo quiero dormir.

Mi dragón ya no dijo nada más, se limitó a seguir comiendo, su rostro inexpresivo, ni siquiera su mirada dejaba ver nada. Mi atención cambiaba a ratos, no podía pensar solo en una cosa, de otro modo tendría serios problemas para controlarme.

Después de lo que me parecieron años, finalmente el director se levantó para concluir con la cena y hacer que los prefectos nos llevaran hacia las habitaciones.

Camine en silencio, no me apetecía hablar con nadie, y todos se mantenían a cierta distancia, no tanta como para que llegara a sentirme excluido, los pasos de todos se escuchaban casi con eco, solo quería ver a Sev, sería bueno hacer uso del Mapa para ir en su búsqueda.

Llegamos a la entrada y todo fue muy rápido, al segundo siguiente mi deseo se había materializado sin más, pidió orden y que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones, Draco y yo nos quedamos enfrente de él.

-Señor Malfoy, le invito a que suba a su habitación a tomar un sueño revitalizante, por lo que puedo ver, le hace falta.

-Profesor, debe saber que por ningún motivo voy a dejar a Harry solo, así que acostúmbrese, aun mas, a mi presencia.

-No sé qué se le metió en la cabeza para no perder de vista a Potter, pero le recomiendo que se replantee las cosas.

-Padrino, dejémonos de formalidades, no me voy a ir, Harry no se va a quedar solo en ningún momento, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Que necio eres.

Dio la vuelta y camino hacia una puerta lateral, la dejo abierta para que pasáramos, nos acomodamos en la pequeña sala, esta es la habitación para el Jefe de la Casa, su mirada penetrante no nos abandonó en ningún momento, y nosotros se la sostuvimos hasta que finalmente él se comportó como el adulto que es y se dispuso a hablar.

-Harry… ¿No querías ser seleccionado en esta casa? Creí que no te importaba venir a Slytherin.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Sev?

-De que has tenido cara de lobo apaleado desde el sorteo.

-No es eso, solo pensaba en mis padres, además, podía sentir todas las miradas en mí, casi escuchaba lo que decían: "El niño que vivió en Slytherin, debemos prepararnos para eso", sé que me educaron para no hacer caso de los comentarios de los demás, así mismo ustedes saben que de alguna manera, siempre me afectan.

Sentí la mirada de ambos, Sev abrió sus brazos y los dejo extendidos hacia mí, era obvio que es lo que necesitaba y padre se había dado cuenta mucho antes que yo, me levante sin esperar más y fui a recibir un abrazo que terminaría con todos esos pensamientos que venían atormentándome.

-Escúchame bien, Harry, solo lo diré una vez, tu no pasaras por esto solo, ser Slytherin significa un mundo de cosas, en realidad nadie sabe lo que es estar en esta casa, solo nosotros, _no pasaras ni un minuto solo._ Me tienes a mí, hijo, deja esa expresión funesta y alégrate de que no quedaste en Hufflepuff, Remus pudo volverte un blando.

Lo di mi mejor imitación de la mirada Malfoy, incluso la había perfeccionado agregándole el toque Potter, había visto en recuerdos la mirada de mi padre James, aunque no era tan intimidante como la de Lucius, ya que siempre tenía los labios curveados, como si una sonrisa quisiera escapar en todo momento.

-Te quiero, padre.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño granuja. Mañana no quiero ver esa expresión, y si aún tienes el ánimo por los suelos, ya sabes con que rostro deleitarnos, no puede salir en la edición del Profeta tu rostro decaído.

Al separarnos pude apreciar la expresión de Draco, se veía bastante molesto, ni siquiera se despidió de Sev al salir, solo fue directo a nuestra habitación, había cuatro camas en cada cuarto, con nosotros estaba Blaise y Nott, me incomodo un poco la presencia de este chico, más porque su padre no había cambiado de bando ni se planteó abandonar los ideales de Voldemort, Lucius contaba con una lista de Mortifagos, los que seguían activos, luchando por la causa, los que estaban muertos, desaparecidos y los que como él, habían decidido abandonar a "Su Señor". Si me preguntaban a mí, no habían tomado una decisión más correcta que esa.

Draco seguía enfurruñado, se cambió a su pijama con un pase de varita y metió en su cama, cerrando las cortinas y agregando hechizos protectores, Blaise había estado observando todo en silencio, no hablo hasta que Draco ya no hacía ruido, su mirada estaba posada en mí.

\- ¿Qué chizpurfle[1] le pico?

Parecía demasiado extrañado, Draco nunca se comportaba así mientras había alguien más que familia en la habitación, lo mire un segundo, determinando si era bueno decirle que pasaba, mejor no, Draco le diría si quería, negué varias veces y comencé a cambiarme al pijama, en cuanto estuve listo, ignore a Blaise y a Nott, este último no nos prestaba atención, estaba leyendo y no levanto la vista en todo el rato.

Me metí en mi cama, haciendo lo mismo que mi amigo, poniendo todos los hechizos que me enseñaron, una vez estuve satisfecho, active el brazalete.

Estaba justo enfrente de mi dragón, tenía los ojos abiertos y su cabello ya no tenía gomina, caía por un lado de su rostro.

-Tardaste más de lo esperado.

-Estoy un poco molesto.

-Yo soy el único que puede estar molesto, ¿Es por estar en Hogwarts? Desde que llegaron nuestras cartas empezó esto, no me gusta, Harry. Comenzaste a prestarle atención a otras cosas, tu atención era toda mía, _tu eres mío, Harry._

En esto último sus dientes estaban apretados, su mirada penetrante y determinada, su mano en algún momento había viajado a mi camisa, apretando ligeramente.

-Draco…

-No, Harry, eso es indiscutible, hemos sido nosotros dos contra todo, desde pequeños, no cambies eso, ni siquiera lo tienes permitido.

-Es justo…

-No dejare que por estar aquí y tus sentimentalismos gryffindorescos nos alejen, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Draco, cállate de una vez y déjame hablar. —No hable hasta que estuve seguro que no me iba a interrumpir más— Joder, yo no te estoy alejando, se supone que debíamos presentar un frente unido, no podemos dejar que los demás se den cuenta de los problemas que tengamos.

-Aun así, eres mío y no debes ignorarme.

Rodee los ojos ante el comentario, sentí su golpe en el pecho, hice una mueca ante eso y lo mire mal.

-Yo no estoy negando eso, Dragón, solo que es evidente, no tienes que repetirlo a cada segundo.

-Tengo y quiero, así que cállate y duérmete ya.

Se giró dándome la espalda, no me quedo más que cerrar los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños.

La mañana nos sorprendió con un sol resplandeciente, arrugue el entrecejo, no me gustaba el sol, me daba dolor de cabeza. Apreté el puente de mi nariz, Draco se había cansado de esperar a que me dignara a terminar de desayunar y había dicho que me esperaba en el aula de pociones, que era justo a donde me dirigía, no sé dónde quedo el "frente unido" a la primera de cambios me dejaba tirado, negué ante el pensamiento y seguí caminando, una masa grande con cabellos pelirrojos me choco cuando ya estaba por llegar, haciendo que todas mis cosas cayeran por ningún lado, pero lo más importante es que mi cabeza reboto contra la pared, ocasionando un ruido que se escuchó potente por la resonancia del lugar, lleve rápidamente las manos a mi cabeza.

-Lo siento… —Su voz dejo de escucharse un segundo después, llevé la mirada hasta donde estaba tirado y vi su expresión de asco— Ah, eres tú, en ese caso, olvídalo, traidor.

\- ¿Traidor? ¿De qué hablas, Weasley?

-No eres digno de la fama que te precede, tus padres deben sentirse avergonzados de ti, que bueno que no están vivos, de otra manera seria una desgracia para ellos.

Su voz destilaba molestia y rencor, como si yo de verdad le hubiera hecho algo, hubiera soportado toda la cosa de "Eres un asqueroso Slytherin", sin embargo, se metió con mis padres, sentí que todo mi autocontrol desaparecía, y no me preocupaba, deje que mi magia se soltara, ocasionando que Weasley chocara contra la pared, de tener la fuerza, me hubiera levantado y acercado hacia el niño frente a mí.

-Escucha bien, Weasley, no volveré a decirlo, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres, no si valoras cada aspecto de tu vida, recuerda, soy un slytherin.

El profesor Snape entro al pasillo y nos vio inmediatamente, mi magia aún seguía presionando a Weasley, sin importar que el niño intentara moverse.

-Señor Potter, diez puntos menos a su casa y tiene detención para esta noche, lo espero en el aula después de que terminen las clases.

Weasley me miro con satisfacción y yo solo pude mirarlo con rencor, el profesor estaba por entrar al aula.

-Disculpe, profesor, me preguntaba si puedo ir a la enfermería, al caer me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ahora tengo un gran dolor.

-Vaya, Potter.

Entro al aula seguido de el pelirrojo, camine lentamente a la enfermería, era triste estar ahí el primer día, me había propuesto no pisar ese lugar en los primeros años, al menos.

El lugar estaba vacío, como era de esperarse, aclare mi garganta un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

\- ¿Madame Pomfrey?

Mi tono de voz salió alto, enseguida salió la mujer que me había atendido desde que tenía tres años.

-Harry, ¿no habíamos acordado que evitarías venir a la enfermería?

Antes de hablar se había asegurado de que no rondaba nadie por el lugar, se acercó a mi moviendo su varita, pasándola por todo mi cuerpo y haciendo que salieran destellos de varios colores.

-Lo sé, Poppy, pero el dolor de cabeza me esta atontado más.

-Oh Harry, creí que eso no se podía.

\- ¡Oye!

-No puedo creer que Snape no dejara venir a Draco.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Poppy? Draco no estaba conmigo.

-Eso quiere decir que vienen tiempos malos, muy malos.

Eso hizo que el dolor aumentara, cerré los ojos, apretándolos un poco, estaba siendo demasiado para mí y solo quería dormir, así que me acurruque en la primera cama que vi y eso hice.

Una mano sobre mi frente me trajo de vuelta, abrí despacio los ojos, Sev estaba a un lado de la cama, tomando mi mano y moviendo su pie, impaciente.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas.

\- ¿Dormí mucho?

-Perdiste tu detención.

\- ¡Dementores! ¿Y Draco? ¿No ha venido para nada?

Sonaba un poco abatido, realmente esperaba que dijera que había estado aquí hasta hace unos minutos.

-Estoy aquí, y de nuevo no me estas prestando atención.

Moví tan rápido el cuello que sentí como los tendones se estiraban, causándome dolor. Lleve mi mano al punto lastimado y masajee un poco.

-Pensé que estarías haciendo los deberes.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo puedo empezar a hacerlos si estás aquí? ¿Quién supones que me impulse a comenzarlos si no estás despierto?

Poppy hizo su entrada con una poción en la mano, ni siquiera quise preguntar que era, solo la tome de un tirón y trate de no pensar en el horrible sabor.

-Poppy…

-Severus, deberías recordar que Harry no puede tardar tanto tiempo sin atenderse un golpe en la cabeza.

-Poppy, ¿Harry ya se puede ir? Realmente necesitamos hacer los trabajos que ya nos dejaron, y él pasar los apuntes del día de hoy, ya tengo que llevarlo a la sala común, están preocupados por él.

-Me gustaría tenerlo en observación…

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo cuidare en toda la noche, y al menor síntoma nos tendrás de regreso, ahora nos vamos.

Camino hacía la puerta, mire a Poppy disculpándome, Draco podía ser demasiado mandon y determinante, no tenía caso discutir con él, y lo peor de todo es que solo tiene once años, ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo sería con más años. Sev y yo lo seguimos, en último minuto Sev nos hizo caminar hacía sus habitaciones, una vez dentro, puso hechizos de silencio y activo la chimenea, al segundo siguiente estaban entrando Remus, Sirius y Lucius, finalmente y después de unos cuantos segundos más, llego Narcissa, nadie hablo hasta que estuvimos todos sentados, Draco y yo en medio de todos ellos.

-Chicos, lo hemos estado pensando desde hace un tiempo, lo hemos discutido incontables horas, y llegamos a una conclusión.

-Sin importar que unos no estaban de acuerdo… —Sev miro a Cissy al decir esto— ustedes necesitan saberlo, de otra forma la situación puede ser mucho peor.

-Están dando demasiados rodeos, solo díganlo y ya.

-Bueno chicos, ¿recuerdan todo lo que les hemos enseñado?

-Tiene un motivo, no es nada más porque quisiéramos que ustedes fueran mejores que cualquiera.

-Al entrar en Hogwarts se iniciaron una serie de eventos que jamás nos imaginamos que se desarrollarían, al menos no tan pronto.

-Chicos, esto es por lo que siempre insistimos en que muestren un frente unido.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Los cinco adultos nos miraron, todos exudaban seriedad y preocupación, no dejaban de hacerlo, comenzaban a ponerme los cabellos de punta y no se dignaban a hablar, finalmente Sirius se levantó, para agacharse enfrente de mí y mirarme directo a los ojos para decirme lo que nos esperaba.

* * *

[1] Chizpurfle: Es un parásito de medio centímetro de alto; se parecen a los cangrejos y poseen unos colmillos considerables. La magia los atrae, y pueden infestar el pelaje y plumaje de criaturas como los crups y los augureys. También pueden entrar en las viviendas de los magos y atacar objetos mágicos

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien, creo que esta historia si podre actualizarla cada ocho días, al menos esos son mis planes ahora, puede que no lo logre porque tengo que hacer un examen importante, so...**_

 ** _Además si comentan, me motivan a subir los capítulos antes, de verdad. Espero les este gustando y lo disfruten. Tengan un buen día._**

 ** _¡Un milagro del señor! Algo extraordinario ha ocurrido (Solo algunos lo entenderán). Al estar revisando la historia, me di cuenta que ya tengo varios capítulos y dije: ¿Por qué no actualizar antes?._**

 ** _Solo no se acostumbren, por cada comentario eliminan a un chizpurfle, de seguro esos nos quitaron nuestra magia. :(_**


	4. Capitulo 3: Tan Lejos

**Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, no lucro con esto, ya quisiera yo xD**

 **Advertencias: Hasta ahora, ninguna.**

3

—Debimos aceptar ir a Durmstrang. —Dijo mientras se ponía en una mejor posición.

Mi dragón estaba acostado en mi cama, eso mientras yo terminaba de pasar los apuntes, arquee una ceja al escucharlo, deje la pluma a un lado del pergamino y voltee para poder verlo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ahora quieres ir a Durmstrang?

Su mirada venenosa fue dirigida hacia mi persona, cerré los ojos y me balanceé en la silla, la conversación todavía fresca en mi mente, "No debimos permitir que ustedes estuvieran aquí, están potencialmente en peligro" y otro mucho mejor: "Aun podemos cambiarlos a Durmstrang, no deberían sacar sus cosas del baúl"

Un punto a favor fue Sirius que se negaba rotundamente a mandarnos tan lejos, Cissy estaba en iguales condiciones, aunque al final la seguridad había ganado a su razonamiento, aceptando mandarnos a esa escuela.

—No es que quiera ir a ese lugar, sería demasiado duro para ambos, sin importar que nuestro carácter nos lo permita, acabaríamos, en menos de un mes, por los suelos, lo sabes, Harry.

—Y aun así estás pensando en aceptar la oferta.

—Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, las serpientes también afrontan sus problemas, solo estoy diciendo que debimos ir a Durmstrang, no que tomáramos el siguiente traslador para irnos.

Lo mire por unos pocos segundos, antes de seguir con mis apuntes, no me gustaba no haber asistido a las primeras clases.

— ¿Hicieron algo con Weasley? —Cuestioné, en realidad es algo que rondaba por mi mente desde que salí de la enfermería.

—Claramente, ¿crees que eso quedaría impune? Sev le dio detención toda la semana y nosotros nos encargamos de hacerle saber que no puede ir molestando a la gente sin consecuencias.

—Algo me dice que no quiero saber que le hicieron.

—No, no quieres.

Así paso el resto de la noche, no tengo muy presente a qué hora caímos dormidos.

Ϟ

Tallaba mis ojos mientras trataba de encontrar el camino hacía el aula de Transformaciones, mis amigos nunca podían esperar a que terminara de arreglarme, siempre despertaba tarde y ellos son bastante desesperados, así que de nuevo me encontraba caminando hacia dicha aula, con unos pocos minutos de retraso, que no significaron nada cuando vi pasar a mi dragón de la mano de Cissy, ella me lanzó una mirada de disculpa, estuve a punto de salir tras ellos pero había alumnos en el corredor, solo pude observar como salían del colegio, sentí como algo se apagaba con la salida de ellos, me gire hacia el salón y entre sin importar que no me sentía nada bien, Pans estaba sola así que me senté con ella, paso un brazo por mis hombros y apretó ligeramente.

—Sabes que no estarás solo en ningún momento ¿No?

Me miro esperando mi respuesta, la maestra McGonagall decidió comenzar la clase así que no pude hacerlo, el resto del día paso sin más, Sev me mandó llamar cuando se terminaran las clases, pero yo no quería verlo, incluso una lechuza de Sirius llegó cuando me dirigía a los límites del Bosque Prohibido, estuve evitando a todos, no tenía el ánimo suficiente de aparentar que no me importaba que se hubieran llevado a mi mejor amigo.

Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que el brazalete me podría llevar hasta él, al comprarlos nos dijeron que tenía un límite si no queríamos morir en el intento, fueron muy claros, agarre por quinta vez la tira de oro y la mire por un buen rato, había encontrado un árbol que cubría perfectamente la luz del sol y evitaba que alguien viera que estás ahí. Estaba sentado al estilo indio cuando escuche un llanto no muy lejos de ahí.

Mi mente determino que no valía la pena levantarme y averiguar que pasaba, pero mi corazón, lamentablemente, me obligaba a ir en búsqueda de esa persona y averiguar porque estaba llorando. Me levanté antes de arrepentirme y fui en la búsqueda. Minutos después encontré a una chica de cabello castaño y bastante encrespado, abrazaba sus piernas y sus hombros temblaban con violencia, me acerqué un poco más para que mi voz estuviera al alcance de su oído.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás sola en los límites del bosque? Y lo que es más importante, ¿Qué ocasiono tu llanto?

— ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Por qué te interesa? ¡Déjame sola!

La niña no me miro más de un minuto, al siguiente ya estaba en la misma posición, me pareció demasiado maleducada, la observe un segundo más, la chica es de Gryffindor, un bufido escapo de mis labios, no podía irme sin hacer alguna otra cosa, mi naturaleza no me lo permitía.

—Soy Harry, y no me interesa, pero estas perturbando mi momento de reflexión, así que debo arreglar el problema antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Levanto la mirada, se veía molesta, algo que, para ser francos, no me importaba, pero su mirada había accionado algo en mí, algo que me motivo a seguir aguantándola hasta que me contó que el idiota de Weasley le había dicho cosas feas, eso después de hablarle con amabilidad. No sé porque eso no me sorprendía, pase un brazo por sus hombros y espere a que me dijera su nombre, una vez dicho, me levante y sacudí mi túnica, extendí mi mano hacia ella, aún seguía en el suelo.

—Un gusto, Hermione, espero que no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios de la gente, sería lamentable no volver a hablar contigo, eres interesante como pocas personas, si alguna vez me necesitas, ya sabes cómo encontrarme.

Tomo mi mano y se levantó, me miro extrañada antes de que yo me soltara y regresara al castillo, una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro hacía notar que no había sido tan malo después de todo, ahora tenía que seguir evitando gente, de verdad que no me apetecía en nada hablar con nadie.

El Mapa del Merodeador nunca me abandonaba, así es como logre, durante todo el día, no toparme con mi padre, ni con el director, ni siquiera con mis amigos. Utilice los pasadizos para llegar a las mazmorras, dije la contraseña y fui directo a mi cama, solo quería aventarme al colchón y hacerme bolita mientras esperaba a que mi dragón regresara.

ϟ

Hogwarts no estaba siendo lo que había esperado y tanto había soñado, debía ser a la ausencia de Draco y a mi actitud, ante todo. Llegue a clase de Pociones con unos minutos de antelación, no quería llamar la atención sobre mí, ni llegando tarde ni temprano, solo quería pasar desapercibido, tanto que logre sentarme en un escritorio a mitad del salón y con una chica de Gryffindor que no conocía de nada, debí prestar más atención al banquete de selección.

Esta chica no paraba de hablar haciendo que mi humor fuera empeorando, di gracias cuando llego Hermione y me hizo una seña para que me sentara con ella, fui directo al banco de su lado, sentándome con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Le diste su merecido a Weasley? —La mire fijamente, en realidad esperaba que así fuera.

—No, no necesito hacerlo, con la cantidad de cosas estúpidas que hace, me parece que él solo lo obtendrá, sin que yo tenga alguna falta.

—Tienes razón, aun así, me gustaría que fuera pronto.

—Harry, no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No tienes que hacerte el tonto conmigo, la verdad es que los observe desde la estación King's Cross, ¿Por qué ya no está aquí?

—Tuvo problemas familiares, en cualquier momento regresara.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, quería, necesitaba creer eso, de otra manera ese nudo no me dejaría respirar y comenzaría a alterarme de más.

— ¿No lo cambiaron a Durmstrang? —La mire mal, comenzaba a irritarme que tuviera toda la información, cosas que no todos los Slytherins sabían, nuestras miradas se sostenían, no entendía como ella sabía tanto siendo de Gryffindor, incluso me molestaba. — Oh, lo siento, escuche, accidentalmente, como el profesor Snape lo hablaba con el director.

Arquee una ceja al escucharla, escuchar las conversaciones de los demás es de mala educación, Hermione. Es lo único que podía pensar, y justo lo iba a decir cuando entró Sev.

—Página 264, comiencen a leer, enseguida harán un ensayo, de cuarenta centímetros, sobre los elementos necesarios para la elaboración de las pociones.

El resto de la clase paso _en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ [1], ahora me encontraba caminando hacía las mazmorras, todo porque olvide un libro, eso no ocurría con frecuencia y por eso me molestaba sobremanera.

Mi paso se vio cerrado cuando Pans, Blaise, Vincent y Greg se pusieron justo enfrente de mí, me pare a buena distancia de ellos, arquee una ceja y cruce mis brazos, esperando a que hablaran, aunque ya me hacía una idea de lo que iban a decirme, sentarme con una Gryffindor y sin pensar en las consecuencias, estas mismas no se vieron reflejadas hasta que se acabaron las clases y estaba en la sala común haciendo mis deberes, Pans llego hecha una furia, poniéndose sobre mi pergamino.

— ¡POTTER! ESO FUE UN ACTO TOTAL DE TRAICIÓN, NOS HAZ EVITADO ESTOS DOS DÍAS, NO MÁS.

Con cada palabra fue hundiendo su dedo en mi pecho, causándome un ligero dolor, la mire con exasperación y espere a que su respiración se normalizara.

—Pans, solo quería unos momentos de tranquilidad, esa chica me los estaba otorgando, creo que sabes perfectamente que, si me quedaba alrededor de ustedes se la iban a pasar tratando de animarme, no quiero eso, quiero estar molesto porque se llevaron a Draco, no que ustedes me hagan sentirme feliz porque aun los tengo.

—Pues deberías, nuestro amigo regresara más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Con eso dicho, se fue con sus nuevas amigas, que la esperaba justo a un lado de todos nosotros, no me dirigió ni una sola mirada más, vaya que estaba molesta, tendría que hablar con ella después. Blaise se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Harry, ella tiene razón, se supone que prometimos apoyarnos en todo, defendernos siempre y jamás dejar que algo le pasara a alguno de nosotros.

—Lo sé, Blaise es solo que…

—Haz estado toda tu vida con ese niño pijo y engreído.

—Si, además de eso, no quiero hablar con el profesor Snape, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

—Ya sabes que no lo tienes que pedir, nosotros lo mantendremos alejado hasta que nos digas lo contrario.

—Gracias, Blaise, a todos.

—Aunque, Harry… ¿no deberías hablar con Severus? Él podría aclararte porque no te fuiste con Draco.

—No ahora, amigo.

El resto del día paso sin más, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala común haciendo nuestros deberes, mis amigos estaban sentados alrededor, todos haciendo una tarea diferente, después de dos horas, terminamos nuestros respectivos pergaminos y subimos a las habitaciones para poder dormir una vez más.

Estando en mi cama solo podía pensar en que estaría haciendo mi dragón, mi corazón se oprimía más a cada día que pasaba, eso era como un hecho de que él no iba a regresar y no lo vería hasta vacaciones y eso si Cissy se apiadaba de nosotros, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, a final de cuentas, solo quiero a mi amigo, para poder disfrutar de esto, molestar a los demás y obtener nuestro lugar, como tantas veces habíamos dicho.

Aunque podía obtener nuestro lugar, ya llegaría Draco para seguir con nuestros planes, de momento podía comenzar con eso. Ya con esa decisión tomada, pude dormir.

* * *

[1] Es un dicho, no sé si todos lo conozcan o no, igual aclaro, es algo sumamente rápido o que no te das cuenta.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Me pone demasiado feliz que comenten, de verdad, tanto que intente hacer el capitulo más largo, créanme, esto iba a ser algo como lo de el Prologo, pero al ver sus comentarios :') Se notan sus ganas de querer acabar con los chizpurfles, en fin, aquí me tienen, espero que les guste. Recuerden que por cada comentario un chizpurfle muere, y además de eso, un elfo con los ideales de Dobby, es libre.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el viernes que entra!**_


	5. Volviendo a viejas costumbres

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia modificada de ellos, lo siento J.K. :( No pude evitarlo.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

4

Una semana, una semana sin saber nada de mi dragón, una semana llena de cartas de parte de Sirius y un sinfín de peticiones de Sev para que fuera a hablar con él, cada vez se me hacía más difícil aparentar que no me había afectado, y también el ignorar a mi padre, en serio quería un abrazo y que me explicara porque habían decidido dejarme en Hogwarts cuando Draco ya no estaba aquí.

Las clases hacían que mi atención se desviara y eso era un completo alivio, en algún momento me aparecieron ojeras, olvide por completo cual es el hechizo para quitarlas, tampoco me importaba mucho si alguien las notaba.

Blaise, Pans, Vincent y Greg habían formado una muralla a mi alrededor, no me moleste en volver a hablar con Hermione, la saludaba de lejos, pero eso era todo, solo entablaba conversación con mi grupo, y ellos se encargaban de avisarme cuando Sev se dirigía a la sala común, había ocurrido tres veces y en cada una yo había tenido que esconderme. El sábado paso con suma rapidez, dando paso al domingo y a un día lleno de nubes que auguraban una tormenta. Blaise estaba sobre mí, tratando de obligarme a abrir los ojos y levantar mi trasero de la cama.

—Vamos Harry, Pans quiere salir a recorrer el terreno, casi no hemos hecho nada desde que llegamos, es hora de salir.

Me moví para todos lados haciéndolo caer, me miro mal desde el suelo, al pararme le ofrecí la mano para que levantara su trasero del piso, rápidamente lo hizo, tenía una amplia sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes.

—Dame un minuto, tengo que arreglarme.

—Potter, tu nunca tardas un minuto, más te vale no tardar más de cinco, sino, ten por seguro que vomitaras babosas el resto del día.

—No sé porque eso me tiene sin cuidado, como si de verdad pudieras apuntar tu varita hacía mí.

Entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, murmurando algo que parecía "algún día, Potter".

Comencé a vestirme con lentitud, en verdad no quería hacer nada, solo dormir o puede que ir a ver a Sev, puse la última prenda y salí antes de que Blaise regresara y quisiera intentar algo.

—Vaya, me sorprendes…

—Cállate.

—Harry, ¿has hablado con Draco? O tal vez… ¿Con el señor Malfoy?

—Con ninguno.

Fue determinante, Pans no volvió a preguntar nada de eso, nuestros pasos eran seguros y lentos, no demasiado como para no estar fuera del castillo ya, ellos querían ir al campo de Quidditch, así que nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar, mi mente regresaba a mi padre, era momento de ir a hablar con él y que me explicara.

—Harry, ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿En qué piensas?

Vincent se había adaptado a mis pasos, en la primera semana todos pensaban que él y Greg son demasiado tontos, al escuchar lo que los demás decían sobre ellos, su grupo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—Creo que es momento de hablar con Sev.

—Si me pides mi opinión, y no me importa si no lo hiciste, debiste hablar con él desde que se fue Draco, para este momento ya podrías haber solucionado la situación.

Un segundo, solo un segundo tenso, al siguiente ya estaba soltando el aire, lo miré directo a los ojos y asentí.

—Tienes razón, Vincent, eso iré a hacer ahora, ¿te molestaría decirles que regreso en un rato?

—Claro, yo les digo.

Se adelantó para alcanzarlos mientras yo daba la vuelta para regresar al castillo, fui directo a mi habitación para poder tomar el Mapa del Merodeador y saber dónde está padre, lo encontré justo en el aula, lo guarde de nuevo y fui en su búsqueda, toque dos veces antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hola —Dije en voz baja, no me apetecía ser reñido por tardar tanto en venir y además levantar la voz en su santuario.

— ¿Qué haces aun en la puerta, Potter? Entra de una vez.

—Solo vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa, en realidad no actué de la mejor manera, no me educaste así, perdón, padre.

—Vaya, esperaba que esas palabras llegaran, sin embargo, llegan antes de lo pensado.

Su mirada penetrante me hubiera puesto nervioso en otro momento, ahora mismo no tenía efecto en mí, estaba desanimado y no me permitía reaccionar como debería, hasta las ganas de saber cómo esta Draco se dispersaron, me importaba, pero saber que estaba bien, no le iba a hacer bien a mi estado, hice una inclinación antes de salir del lugar.

Mis pies no tenían algún rumbo señalado, solo querían alejarse de todos, en determinado momento debí tomar el camino a las mazmorras, o un lugar cerca de ahí, mis pensamientos me mantenían tan distraído que no me había dado cuenta de que esa área ya estaba ocupada, Hermione se encontraba ahí, consolando a un chico un tanto regordete, este no paraba de llorar, como si algún familiar hubiera fallecido, me acerqué a paso lento.

—Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Hola, Harry!, una completa injusticia, Neville estaba caminando por el pasillo principal, pero unos chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a perseguirlo, no lo dejaban en paz, tuve que romper un par de reglas para que se fueran.

Hermione parecía bastante molesta, y la verdad es que eso también me conflictuaba a mí, quiero mejorar la imagen de la casa, no empeorarla, además, podía apostar que el chico no les había hecho nada.

—Neville, ¿puedes decirme quiénes son? O al menos ¿Cómo? Sus rasgos, todo lo que recuerdes.

—Yo… n… no r-recuerdo.

Su hablar no es fluido, eso también estaba seguro, es culpa de los chicos que lo molestaron hace un rato, bien, tendría que intervenir antes de que siguieran haciendo este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, no importa, hablare con los chicos de la casa, no volverá a pasar, Nev.

El chico se me quedo viendo con incredulidad, me encogí de hombros antes de decidir que es el momento adecuado para retirarme.

—Gracias, Harry.

—No hay de que, Hermione. Y les recomiendo que salgan de esta parte del castillo.

Dije caminando hacia la puerta principal, mis amigos me estaban esperando y ya los había abandonado demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo, llegue al campo de Quidditch y los divise sentados en el centro, como si no hubiera gradas, Greg incluso estaba acostado.

Al verme Pans, les dijo a los demás y me voltearon a ver, me encogí de hombros y negué varias veces.

—No pude hablar con él, fue como si al tenerlo enfrente me quedara en blanco.

Mi tono de voz reflejaba mi frustración por eso, me senté a un lado de Pans, para después acomodarme de manera que mi cabeza quedara en sus piernas, cerré los ojos y suspire.

—Harry, tu sabes porque se lo cambiaron. —Blaise se escuchaba bastante cerca de mí, no quise abrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

—Chicos, yo creo que lo que menos necesitamos, es hablar de nuestro amigo, justo ahora que está en Durmstrang, además, vean la cara de Harry, pide a gritos que hagamos algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —Esta vez tuve que abrir los ojos, Greg tenía razón, eso es lo que necesitábamos, una idea llego a mi mente, no estaba seguro de que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo.

—Se me ocurre algo… solo que no se si tengan ganas.

—Me suena a que es algo que nos causara problemas. —Pans me obligo a levantarme.

—Romperemos un par de reglas, de verdad, me apetece volar, saben que eso siempre nos ha ayudado.

Apenas aprendimos a volar, nuestros padres organizaban partidos de Quidditch, no había tristeza que no se fuera al estar volando, al pasar mi mirada por cada uno de ellos, me di cuenta de que están de acuerdo con eso, sonreí ampliamente por primera vez en días y me levante.

— ¿Seguros? —Inquirí antes de ir por la escoba, me detuve un segundo al tener otro pensamiento— Díganme que ustedes tienen sus escobas aquí.

Implore mirándolos, a lo que me respondieron con una sonrisa ladeada y un asentimiento unánime.

Todos nos levantamos para ir por nuestro equipo, los lleve por todos los pasadizos que me sabia y llegamos sin ser vistos, aun no olvidaba lo de hablar con los demás Slytherins, solo tenía que tener más ganas de hacerlo, no podía mostrarme frágil al intentar defender a las demás casas frente a todos ellos, de otra forma acabarían conmigo en menos de lo que dicen Nox.

Una vez que todos nos reunimos en la sala común, salimos asegurándonos de que nadie nos estaba siguiendo, yo llevaba la snitch que mi papá había obtenido en su primer partido, Sirius me la había dado en el primer partido que gane, llegamos al campo y cada uno tomo su posición, Pans con Vincent y Greg, y Blaise y yo, algunos pensarían que no era justo, pero Blaise y yo podíamos ganarles con facilidad, fuimos mejorando con el tiempo, nunca dejamos de jugar, en cambio ellos lo dejaron por un tiempo.

— ¿Listos? —Me eleve en la escoba, comenzando a sentir como todo salía de mi mente, como me concentraba en el juego, Blaise se puso a mi lado.

—Harry, nos falta Draco, sabes que tenemos una gran desventaja sin él, solo con él podemos protegerte mejor.

Eso fue comprendido de distintas formas, lo mire un segundo antes de volar más alto para luego volver a su altura.

—Lo sé, Blaise, nos hace falta Draco, pero sabremos manejarnos hasta que él vuelva.

Dicho esto, deje ir la snitch y Pans, con un giro de su varita, dejo salir la quaffle y las bludger. En versiones más ligeras que las normales, nuestros padres tampoco querían que nos matáramos.

Nos metimos tanto en el juego que no nos dimos cuenta que teníamos público, eso ocasiono que mi atención se fuera por completo, una bludger de Vince casi me tira de la escoba, alcance a reaccionar esquivándola por los pelos.

La profesora McGonagall y Sev nos esperaban en el límite del campo, la snitch estaba en mi mano, Pans se encargó de guardar las demás pelotas y desaparecerlas, imagine que las mando a su cofre sin fondo.

—Deben saber que serán restados puntos a su casa, diez por cada uno. Fuera de eso, el director nos ha hecho saber que el señor Potter y Zabini, deben ser seleccionados para el equipo de Slytherin, así que deben presentarse al entrenamiento el próximo fin de semana. —Sev nos miraba impasible, en cambio la profesora solo podía vernos con enojo, sobre todo a mí, su mirada comenzaba a molestarme un poco, lleve mi mano a mi cabello para revolverlo aún más.

—Ahora, váyanse de aquí antes de que su equipo sea confiscado.

Todos corrimos del campo, pensábamos seguir jugando, solo que seriamos más discretos, ya a buena distancia de los profesores, me pregunté que los había hecho ir al campo, esa pregunta no estuvo sin respuesta durante mucho tiempo, alcance a ver a Nott a lo lejos, casi corriendo hacia el castillo, entrecerré los ojos y esperé de verdad que los demás también lo hubieran captado.

—Ese que corría… ¿Era Nott?

—Si.

Esto auguraba una serie de castigos, Vince se encargaría de idearlos, Pans de llevarlos a cabo, Greg de vigilar que nadie se diera cuenta y, Blaise y yo, de hacer que todo se realizara, no había duda de que esto no se quedaría así.

De nuevo regreso a mi mente mi idea de hablar con los demás, cada cosa que pasaba me motivaba más a hacerlo, Draco estaría feliz de verlo, así que tengo que esforzarme para lograrlo.

—Chicos, no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan igual, me niego a pasar los próximos seis años cuidándome la espalda hasta de nuestros compañeros de casa.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry?

—Es un plan, o bueno, varios planes, planes que se llevaran a cabo en lo que resta del año, sería mejor que Draco esté aquí cuando comencemos, los planes de un slytherin no se pueden realizar sin uno de nosotros, seremos los príncipes.

—Harry… ¿Cuántos cuentos has leído? —Se burló Greg en cuanto dije eso, lo mire mal, había arruinado mi línea.

—Con ustedes no se puede, mejor me voy a dar una ducha, los veo en un rato.

Aumente la velocidad para poder ducharme sin más molestia, además de que Sev venía muy cerca y no quería hablar tan pronto con él.

 **¡Hola! Bien, trato de cumplir con mis días de actualización, espero que les guste, ya saben, lo mismo de siempre, por cada comentario, un elfo con los ideales de Dobby, sera libre.**

 **Y también un chizpurfle morirá. (Créanme, ustedes quieren que mueran e.e) Sin más por el momento, nos leemos el próximo** **viernes. Por cierto, si tengo muchos errores, díganme** **:D**


	6. Culpables

**Disclaimer: El universo de Potter es de J.K. no se lo quiero quitar ni hoy ni nunca, solo quiero modificar un poco su historia. Nada más.**

 **Advertencias: Sigue sin haber.**

 ** _5_**

 ** _Draco POV._**

La semana había pasado sin percances, claro, si a esto llamamos la falta a todas las clases, ni siquiera había salido de la habitación, no me apetecía conocer el colegio ni hablarle a nadie más.

El director se había visto obligado a mandar a un elfo con comida para no dejarme morir de inanición, sería una mancha más en el historial de la escuela, me acomode mejor en la cama, amoldando la almohada para reposar mejor. La puerta se abrió, mostrándome una cabeza con cabello azabache, su expresión hizo que me levantara como si duendecillos estuvieran en mi cama. Lo primero que quise hacer fue preguntar por mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, no es mi forma de obtener información.

Acomode mi túnica, quitándole las arrugas, pelusas imaginarias y todo lo que pudiera tener para poder calmar mis ansias, una vez que me controle, lo mire y espere que comenzara a hablar, él seguía observándome, tal vez midiendo mi estado de ánimo, no era mucho e iba disminuyendo conforme dejaba pasar el tiempo sin decir nada, me estaba poniendo de nervios y solo necesito saber qué pasa.

—Dragón, tienes que entender que yo no quería que te cambiaran, menos aun cuando Remus y Severus decidieron dejar a Harry en Hogwarts. Confió en las capacidades de cada uno de ustedes, y así como confió en eso, tengo claro que no las tienen al máximo si no saben dónde, cómo y qué pasa con el otro, tal vez es nuestra culpa por dejarlos siempre juntos, es algo de lo que jamás me voy a arrepentir. —Se detuvo un segundo, tomo aire y me miro a los ojos, su preocupación se volvió más notoria— Trate de hablar con ellos, se mostraron inamovibles en su decisión de cambiar a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? —Casi nunca utilizaba su nombre al referirme a él, estaba dándole demasiados rodeos al asunto, eso no era nada bueno.

—Sabes que yo no dejaría que corra peligro alguno. —Aclaro antes de comenzar a caminar por la habitación.

—Lo sé, habla de una vez, por favor.

—No ha contestado a ninguna de mis cartas, le mande una a Pansy, necesitaba saber cómo esta, Severus no habla con nadie desde que te fuiste del colegio, Remus esta indispuesto, eso sin mencionar que Harry tampoco contesta sus cartas. El punto aquí es que nuestro chico esta triste, no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos, su atención disminuyo tanto que no noto la rata del chico Weasley.

—Dime que no me estás diciendo que _esa maldita rata_ está cerca de Harry.

—Precisamente eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no has hablado con el director? ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí?

—Naturalmente, hice todo lo que mencionaste, nadie me tomo en serio, dicen que veo a Pettigrew en todos lados. Es por eso que estoy aquí, yo tengo poder limitado con respecto a decisiones que se toman respecto a ti, pero es el suficiente para venir a hablar contigo, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que las cosas se salgan de su cauce.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Mis brazos se quedaron laxos a mis lados, una ceja arqueada es toda la expresión que me permitía.

—Sé que esto es demasiado estúpido, pero sigue como hasta ahora, yo estoy convenciendo a tu padre de que te regrese a Hogwarts, espero que no le ocurra algo a Harry para que abra los ojos, se necesitan.

Su mirada se suavizo notablemente, se acercó a mí y extendió sus brazos, no dude ni medio segundo en ir hacia él, se veía bastante apagado.

—Esto ocasiono muchos problemas con padre ¿Verdad?

—Es algo normal, Dragón, no esperaba que me dejaran tomar decisiones importantes, al menos no sobre ti.

—Eso es estúpido, francamente, tu eres más mi padre que ellos dos juntos.

Una sonrisa enorme partió su rostro, ese ligero brillo de pesadez desapareció, fue un alivio para mí porque no me gustaba verlo de esa manera, sus brazos me apretaron más antes de soltarme.

—Tu y yo lo sabemos, no permitas que ellos lo sepan, arreglare las cosas, Draco, no quiero que estés tan lejos.

—Por favor, hazlo, papá.

Me miro una última vez antes de salir del lugar, me deje caer en la cama, no había nadie que me viera y me riñera sobre ese comportamiento poco digno, bufe al recordar la conversación, es increíble, son tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta que en cualquier momento algo podía pasarle a Harry, y si eso ocurre, jamás se los perdonare.

Ϟ

Al día siguiente, no habían pasado ni dos horas de que me desperté, cuando llegó mi padre, me levanté con parsimonia, no me apetecía discutir o alguna otra cosa.

—Recoge tus pertenencias, nos vamos. —Dijo casi de corrido, logre entenderle por la buena articulación, no debatí ni pregunte qué había pasado para el cambio de decisión, con un pase de varita, todo estaba en el baúl, padre hablaría cuando lo creyera necesario, aplique un hechizo para levitarlo y llevarlo tras de mí.

Fuimos a la oficina del director, padre se despidió y dio las gracias, incluso unas leves palabras que se podían interpretar como una disculpa sin serlo del todo, salimos por la chimenea, la central de trasladores es inmensa y en un descuido podría perder a padre, por eso me mantuve atento y a su paso, se veía claramente molesto.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir que pasa?

—Un Black, un estúpido Black.

— ¿Un ultimátum?

—Puede ser. —Bastante hermético, si me lo preguntan, el traslador nos llevaría a Londres, de ahí podíamos accionar el nuestro para ir a la Mansión, algo me decía que estábamos yendo a un campo de batalla o reconciliación.

Apenas tardamos una hora en estar en casa, Sirius nos esperaba en la sala de té, la que tanto me agradaba para poder estar leyendo un rato.

— ¡Dragón! —Me abrazo igual de fuerte que ayer. — No pensé que estarías aquí tan rápido.

—Black, ofendes mi inteligencia.

—Solo creí que haría falta más presión para que lo trajeras de vuelta.

—No necesito que mi marido este molesto y deprimido, vagando como perro por toda la mansión y rehuyéndome cada que intento acercarme. Capté el mensaje, incluso sé que fui demasiado drástico al decir que no tienes voz en lo que refiere a Draco, eso no es cierto.

— ¿Qué dijo mamá de esto?

—Que le alegraba tenerte cerca de nuevo.

—Eso es irónico, padre, mamá no está en el continente ¿Cierto? —Mire la estantería, en un intento de distraerme, no pensaba demostrar lo ansioso que me encontraba, necesitaba ver a mis amigos, asegurarme que Harry este bien.

—Es correcto, eso no quita que se alegre de que estés aquí.

—Es algo irrelevante ahora, ¿Cuándo podré volver a Hogwarts?

—Tan pronto como hable con el director, no pondrá ninguna pega, pero ahora mismo solo quiero redimirme ante mi hijo, lo siento, Dragón, debimos esperar, incluso tomar en cuenta lo que tu deseabas, tienes que entender nuestra posición, no queremos que nada te pase.

—La entiendo, eso no impide que este molesto, ni siquiera me preguntaron nada, o al menos avisarme para poder hablar con Harry, no, solo llegaron y me sacaron de ahí ¿te parece que ese es un comportamiento adecuado? Esa fue una decisión impulsiva, padre, no mediste pros y contras. —Ahora lo estaba mirando, su expresión denotaba sorpresa y orgullo.

—Y tan solo tienes once años, no quiero imaginarme lo implacable que serás en unos años más.

Levante la barbilla con orgullo, mis brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho.

—Necesito volver al colegio ya, he perdido una semana de clases y eso solo es por su culpa.

Me retire del lugar con un asentimiento, activaría la pulsera de estar seguro de que pasaría las protecciones del colegio, algo me decía que era mejor no arriesgarse, llegue a mi habitación y me dispuse a escribir una carta para mi mejor amigo, iba siendo hora.

Al momento de tener la pluma y el pergamino, las palabras huyeron de mí, me quede en blanco y no pude más que llenar de gotas de tinta la parte superior, a los diez minutos me rendí y decidí esperar a que un golpe e inspiración me ayudara a escribir dicha carta, deje la pluma en el tintero y me dirigí a la cama, acostándome encima de las cobijas para tomar una siesta.

Ya estábamos sentados para cenar, no me apeteció bajar antes, y padre y Sirius se limitaron a dejarme solo, agarré los cubiertos y comencé a llevar comida a mi boca, padre espero a que todos termináramos lo que nos habíamos pedido para hablar.

—Ya hablé con Dumbledore, él dice que puedes reincorporarte tan pronto puedas, mañana nos dirigiremos al castillo, nuevamente, una disculpa, dragón, se aceptar cuando cometo errores.

—Cosa que aprecio, de otra forma, seguiría en Durmstrang.

Regresé a mi habitación apenas terminé de cenar, una gran emoción me estaba consumiendo, tenía que dormir, poder recuperar mis energías para realizar todos los planes ya pactados.

Mis planes de tener un sueño reparador se vieron frustrados cuando papá abrió la puerta sin tocar, yo ya estaba bajo las cobijas y tuve que contener un bostezo, levante una ceja esperando que dijera algo, se veía ansioso, asumí que mi subconsciente estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

—Lo siento, Dragón, solo quería desearte dulces sueños.

Escuché el _click_ de la puerta, ahora me preguntaba que le pasaba, no era normal que él hiciera eso, me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salí de la habitación, fui directo a la habitación de mis padres, abrí el agujero que hice de pequeño, solo así podía escucharlos.

— _Lucius, me tengo que ir ya, no podemos dejar perder más tiempo, fue estúpido que Snape no nos dijera nada, ahora podría estar en cualquier parte._ —Papá se escuchaba alterado, podía verlo dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

— _¿Le dijiste a Drake?_ —Su tono era completamente neutro. Eso era preocupante.

— _No pude hacerlo, estaba demasiado cansado, de haberle dicho, no podría dormir, él no puede hacer nada para encontrarlo antes que nosotros._

La sangre se me heló, ¿encontrarlo? ¿De qué, por Merlín, estaban hablando?, cerré el agujero y me levante, sacudiendo mi pijama como si el piso estuviera sucio, camine lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, toque tres veces y espere a que me abrieran. Padre se asomó unos segundos después.

—Solo quiero decir una cosa, ustedes, insensatos, tendrán la culpa de lo que le pase a Harry.

Sin más, me gire y fui directo a mi habitación, mi mente ya iba creando planes para encontrarlo, lo primero fue el brazalete, lo intentaría tan pronto formulara un nuevo plan, no podía quedarme sin alternativas, además, tendría que esperar a llegar al colegio, necesitaría la ayuda de los chicos.

* * *

N.A. **Me choca, a veces aparece esa linea para separar, otras no, en fin, lo prometido es deuda, Jess, aquí la promoción 2x1, espero les guste y tengan un buen fin de semana. Recuerden que por cada comentario, muere un chizpurfle y un elfo es libre.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo viernes, y antes si algo extraordinario ocurre ;)**


	7. Capítulo 6: De la manera más inesperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. nada me pertenece ni lucro con esto, solo es para hacernos felices un rato.**

 **Advertencias: Son unos bebés, todavía no :3**

6

Mis pasos eran medidos, padre se había ido hace unos minutos, ni siquiera le hice caso cuando se dirigió a mí, sin importarme que eso era de mala educación, que se jodan. Entre a la sala común, todos me observaron, busqué entre la multitud los rostros de mis amigos, ninguno estaba, supuse que estarían en las habitaciones así que fui directo.

Abrí la puerta con suavidad, por dentro hervía de coraje, no solo con mis padres, no, también con los chicos, todos estaban ahí por lo que pude notar, haciendo planes, y encima de una cama tenían el Mapa, me acerque sin hacer ruido poniéndome a un lado de ellos.

—Blaise, eso no nos servirá de nada ¿de verdad crees que Weasley sepa algo? ¡No! Es tan estúpido como un troll.

—No entiendo como lo perdimos, solo se adelantó un poco, y por un par de minutos.

—Yo tampoco entiendo como lo perdieron —Dije mirándolos de uno por uno, dejé que vieran mi enojo, solo había una persona con la que estaba más molesto, solo era cuestión de unos minutos para ir a verlo.

— ¡Draco! ¡Por fin estas aquí! Ya estamos ideando algo para localizarlo, Dumbledore dice que no puede estar fuera del colegio, ya nos fijamos en el Mapa y no aparece, pudieron sacarlo por uno de los pasadizos y nadie se enteraría.

—Dumbledore es un incompetente si no puede asegurar a sus alumnos, no puedo creer que Harry simplemente desapareciera.

Blaise se veía bastante perturbado, lo mire fijamente hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Dragón, se supone que nosotros tenemos que cuidarle la espalda y no estaba ahí.

Mi mirada se suavizo un poco, está bien, tal vez se suavizo del todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, solo necesitaba estar molesto para que no me invadiera el pánico y el miedo, si esas dos emociones comenzaban a dominarme, no podría hacer nada para ayudar a Harry. Había querido verlo con tantas ganas, que él debería estar esperándome y al verme me abrazara tan fuerte como yo lo haría, ahora en cambio, mi mejor amigo está desaparecido y nosotros no tenemos ni una pequeña idea de que debemos comenzar a hacer, tampoco me quiero arriesgar a activar el brazalete e ir yo solo, la única persona que me podría acompañar es Severus.

— ¿Ya hablaron con el profesor Snape?

—Tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta de que Harry no estaba.

Los observe a todos, Pans tiene los ojos llorosos, pero no ha dejado que las lágrimas se derramen, inhale y exhale antes de hablar.

—Chicos, es momento de que con Snape, no podemos perder más tiempo, Harry puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Todos se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron, salí de la habitación sin más dilatación, cualquier minuto desperdiciado, era un minuto más de tortura, solo podía imaginarme todo lo que podrían estar haciendo con mi mejor amigo.

En el camino, una chica Gryffindor se metió para cortar el paso, una de mis mejores miradas fue dirigida hacia ella, apenas me di cuenta de que venía acompañada.

—Disculpa. —Intentaba rodearla cuando Pans me agarro del brazo, mirándome significativamente, no entendía porque la mirada así que estaba por soltarme, Pansy se adelantó para hablar.

—Draco, esta niña es Granger, la nueva amiga de Harry, y el que está detrás de ella, es Longbottom, también amigo del ya mencionado.

Arquee una ceja, _mi Harry ¿haciendo nuevos amigos?_ Solo me voy por unos días y ese engreído ya cree que puede cambiarme, esto no está bien, él solo es mío, y de vez en cuando puedo compartirlo solo un poco con los demás.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar a encontrar a Harry, estuvimos espiando a Ron, desde que Harry menciono que Pettigrew se puede convertir en rata.

Entonces él les hablo de algo importante, esto está mal, las alarmas comenzaron a encenderse en mi cabeza, más gente que querría estar con el héroe, menos tiempo para mí, un suspiro de desánimo estuvo por escapar de mi sistema. Lo detuve porque no es el momento, y mucho menos cuando hay alguien de otra casa.

—Bien, nosotros nos dirigimos con el profesor Snape, estamos seguros de poder encontrar a _nuestro_ amigo.

Los chicos ya me conocían, conocen a Harry, y la amistad que tenemos, saben lo posesivos que somos el uno con el otro, por eso no se sorprendieron por mi tono, ni siquiera los traiciono alguna expresión facial. Permití que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

—Los acompañamos, queremos a Harry de vuelta.

Dijo el chico, poniéndose a un lado de Granger, lo mire de pasada, ya no podíamos seguir perdiendo tiempo.

—Si los llevamos, nada de lo que vean o escuchen ahí puede ser reproducido en otra parte, ni por error. Si llego a escuchar algo de esto, tengan por seguro que el resto de sus años en Hogwarts será un martirio.

Los dos abrieron ampliamente los ojos, yo soy un niño con un objetivo, y ese es claro, recuperar a Harry para poder reclamarle, él se había conseguido nuevos amigos mientras yo me aislé. No era justo.

Comenzamos a andar, las habitaciones de Sev no estaban muy lejos, no tardamos nada en llegar, di tres toques y nos dispusimos a esperar, mi pie se negaba a hacerlo como los demás, subía y bajaba cada segundo.

—Dragón, para ya, con eso no lograras encontrar más rápido a Harry.

La puerta se abrió mostrándonos a un Severus bastante desmejorado, sus ojeras son monumentales, parecía que un dementor había pasado por aquí, miro a los dos Gryffindor sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Si vienen a buscar nuevas noticias sobre mi hijo, ya pueden volver por donde vinieron.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, Remus apareció e impidió que lo hiciera, lo quito de la entrada y nos dejó pasar, él se veía igual o peor que Sev, no creo que hayan dormido ni un poco.

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Me parece que no vienen en busca de noticias.

—No, saben de nuestros brazaletes y no sé porque no me hablaron desde que se enteraron, tal vez pueda llevarnos hasta donde está.

—Lo pensamos, Draco, no podemos y no queremos arriesgarnos a que te tengan también, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, Dragón.

—Entonces prefieren dejar a _su hijo_ en un lugar desconocido, solo imaginando que estará pasando con él. Increíble.

—Eso es bastante cruel, Draco, tranquilízate que no ganas nada haciéndolos enojar. —Murmuro Blaise en mi oído.

—Eso me viene importando dos cuartos de duendecillo…

Un fuerte "ploff" se escuchó en la habitación, Harry cayó sobre el suelo, solo una rápida reacción de Granger impidió que se golpeara en la cabeza, hizo de su aterrizaje algo más agradable. Ninguno se quiso mover, ni siquiera lo intentaron cuando vieron que me acercaba al chico en cuestión, tenía toda la piel llena de marcas, heridas y la ropa rasgada, deje que el miedo comenzara a dominarme, baje lentamente la mirada, esperaba que no le hubieran hecho eso… su pantalón está intacto, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Llevé su cabeza a mis piernas y levanté la mirada, esperando ver que los demás ya hubieran reaccionado, Sev estaba en la chimenea hablando con Poppy, rogaba porque llegara pronto y nos dijera que solo necesita reposo, mi mirada siguió recorriendo la habitación, los chicos ya se habían ido. Solo estábamos nosotros cuatro, en cualquier momento llegarían mis padres, de eso estoy seguro.

Llegaron antes ellos que Poppy, mi desesperación iba en aumento, por más que trataba de despertarlo él no abría los ojos, necesitaba ver esas esmeraldas, ya no aguantaba más sin poder escuchar algo de su boca, o poder simplemente hacer algo con él.

—Remus, ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?

—Debe estar muy cansado, Dragón, espera un par de horas.

— ¿Y Poppy?

—Ya no debe tardar en llegar —Lucius se acercó, intentando poner una mano sobre mi hombro, una mirada y se detuvo, en cambio cuando Sirius se acercó y extendió la mano, la tome, se agacho para poder tocar a Harry, ninguno lo había intentado, creo que ya me conocen lo suficiente, además ellos tienen la culpa de que mi amigo esté en éste estado.

La chimenea se encendió, dejando paso a Poppy y un cargamento de pociones, me hice a un lado en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente y comenzó a blandir su varita, murmurando hechizos que no alcanzaba a escuchar, me senté a pocos metros de ellos, no quería interferir con el trabajo de la medimaga.

—Dragón, no puedes estar molesto eternamente.

—Sirius, eres el único que no tiene mi enfado, no hagas que eso cambie.

—Tu padre está demasiado arrepentido, sabes que adora a Harry, también es difícil para él, nunca imagino que esto fuera a pasar.

—Es por eso que no quiero ser adulto, no se permiten imaginar, si lo hubieran hecho, Harry estaría despierto y jugando conmigo al ajedrez.

—En unos días, Draco, no desesperes, Harry es muy fuerte, ya lo veras. —Padre aun intentaba acercarse, esa no era la manera.

—No tenía necesidad de pasar por esto, así que no se atrevan a decir más, para el caso, solo Severus y Remus tienen derecho de estar aquí.

—¿Y yo que, Draco? —Sirius me miraba un poco ofendido.

Padre se acercó lo suficiente a mí para hablarme al oído.

—Que te quede claro una cosa, no me importa en qué situación nos encontremos, me debes respeto, no puedes comportarte como se te dé la gana, no voy a permitir un despliegue más de malos modales. No es lo que te enseñamos.

Mi mirada se tornó helada, solo quería que se fuera, no necesitaban a tanta gente aquí, incluso el director había llegado, él no tenía derecho de estar aquí, incluso parecía apenado, eso no se lo compraba nadie, permitió que Harry desapareciera de su colegio inexpugnable, y con la más alta seguridad, si claro.

Sev hizo que se fuera, asegurándole que le informaría en cuanto Harry despertara, en cuanto Poppy termino de revisarlo, lo pasaron a su habitación, Sev tenía lista una para su hijo, lo acomodaron con suavidad y arroparon, Remus estaba temblando un poco, seguro le habían llegado los olores que Harry traía antes de que le dieran una ducha, ahora se veía tan tranquilo, no me movería de aquí, no hasta que abra los ojos.

Remus convirtió un baúl en cama, a él le salen excelentes las transformaciones, pero no podría dormir hasta saber que mi amigo saldría de esta, una cosa es que ya esté con nosotros y otra muy distinta, que salga sin grandes problemas.

Negué un par de veces al ver la cama, Remus aún seguía ahí, la convirtió en dos sillones, igual de mullidos, nos sentamos en ellos y miramos hacía Harry.

—Draco, tienes que entender que nosotros no queríamos que esto pasara, nos habían dicho que Pettigrew estaba demasiado lejos de aquí, sabemos que Harry corre peligro aquí, pero si lo dejábamos en el colegio, Severus podría estar atento a todo lo que le pasara, así lo hizo, pero nuestro cachorro se lo puso difícil, no hablo con él en mucho tiempo y lo evitaba cada que podía, eso hizo que Severus se enfrascara más en otras cosas, cuando tu hijo te ignora, duele demasiado y es un dolor que Severus no había sentido nunca.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Remus?

—A que tu padrino estuvo demasiado distraído, como todos, no solo era que Harry no le hablaba, el verlo triste, y el hecho de que te mandaran a Durmstrang, influyo muchísimo para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta mucho después.

—El chico Weasley, lo quiero fuera de Hogwarts, hare lo que este en mis manos para sacarlo del colegio.

—Dragón, él no tuvo la culpa.

—Lo dudo mucho, Remus, algo me dice que él y sus padres, sino es que todos los hijos, tuvieron que ver en esto.

—Solo no te precipites en actuar.

—Claro que no, ya deberías de saber que no hago nada sin pensarlo antes, tengo que considerar todos los aspectos, no puedo arriesgarme con esto.

Un quejido se escuchó de los labios de Harry, giro su cabeza un poco y continuo dormido.

— ¿Sabes? Estuvo demasiado deprimido sin ti, por lo que escuche, no quería hablar con nadie.

—Oh si, tan deprimido que se consiguió amigos nuevos.

—Draco, él no les habló porque si, sabes que Harry no hace eso, siempre hay un motivo.

—Lo sé, pero no por eso me deja de molestar.

—Eres demasiado posesivo.

—Claro que soy posesivo, yo siempre lo he querido, es _mi amigo_ y no voy a permitir que cualquiera venga a quitarme su tiempo, tengo bastante con nuestros amigos y ustedes.

—Dragón…

— ¿Qué? ¿Actuó como si sintiera algo más que cariño fraternal por él? Ya lo había pensado, esa semana en Durmstrang no fue sin más.

—Me asusta la madurez que tienes. —Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No es eso, es que yo tengo claro que es lo que quiero, como quiero mi vida y que tengo que hacer para llegar a ese punto.

—Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿No es obvio? Creo que todos ya lo dedujeron por sí mismos, no necesitan que yo se los aclare.

—Pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

—Quiero a Harry, no solo como amigo, ahora mismo solo sé que de imaginarlo con alguien más, se me forma un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas siempre quieren salir. No me gusta sentirme así y lo más importante de todo, no me gusta que Harry este con alguien más, lo quiero, Remus.

—Lo sé, cachorro, y yo no podría estar más orgulloso, eres un excelente partido para Harry y sé que lo mantendrás con vida.

—Eso o tendrán que matarnos a ambos, pero para llegar a ese punto, sé que aún falta mucho.

—Necesitan preparación, no quiero que lleguen solo con los conocimientos de la escuela.

—Comenzaron a enseñarnos apenas tuvimos nuestro brote de magia.

—Me refiero a un entrenamiento en forma.

— ¿No seguimos siendo muy chicos para eso? —Lo mire fijamente, me emocionaba la idea, pero, así como me emocionaba, me bajaba el ánimo, Remus es demasiado calmado, que quisiera comenzar los entrenamientos no podía ser algo bueno. Además, también me gustaría jugar Quidditch.

—Lo son, sin importar eso, quiero que estén preparados, Moody no está muy errado con mantenerse siempre en alerta. Me gustaría que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Si Harry está en peligro y tú no puedes ayudarlo, no lo hagas, nadie te va a culpar, quiero a mi cachorro, lo amo, no me malinterpretes —Seguro vio mi mirada de incredulidad— no queremos una vida por otra, Dragón y estoy seguro de que Harry tampoco.

—No puedo prometer eso, lo que si prometo es que lo mantendré a salvo, evitare la mayor parte de sus problemas.

—No descuides tu espalda, cualquiera de los dos tiene que cuidarse.

—No lo haré, Remus, ahora solo quiero que ya despierte.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que esten bien. Tenía el firme proposito de actualizar miércoles y viernes, de verdad, ya lo había hablado con Jess, pero tuve una semana demasiado pesada, por lo que no pude subir el miércoles, y lo que me obligó a subir a esta hora, espero que la semana que entre sea mejor, en fin. Espero que les guste, me dejen un lindo comentario, se muere un chizpurfle cuando lo hacen, no se les olvide. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después. ¡Los quiero!**


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. y yo no quiero quitarselo, es mi diosa x'D**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

7

Esperaba despertar con un dolor de cuello, todo lo contrario a mis conclusiones, desperté en una cama mullida y llena de cojines, busqué a Remus con la mirada, encontrándolo en el mismo sillón en el que se quedó cuando me dormí, se veía demasiado cansado. Severus entro con el desayuno.

— ¿Por qué no despierta, padrino?

—Tal vez porque no quiere hacerlo ¿ya intentaste hablar con él?

—Sí, toda la noche hasta que me quede dormido.

—Puedes intentarlo de nuevo, puede que no crea que de verdad estas aquí.

Eso hizo que recordara porque estamos en esta situación, solo que ahora no quiero enojarme.

— ¿Y papá?

—Está esperando afuera, no quiere incordiar, le he dicho que no importa si no te parece, es el padrino de Harry y tu padre, deberías tratarlo mejor, Draco.

—Papá, entra, no seas dramático.

La puerta se abrió, Sirius tiene mejor semblante que Remus, para el caso, todos tienen mejor semblante que él en estos momentos.

— ¿Ni una palabra en toda la noche?

—No, y yo tengo que asistir a clases ¿Puedo faltar? Harry me necesita aquí.

—No, Harry te necesita en clases por dos razones, una: para que tomes apuntes y se los pases después y dos: para que investigues, debes tener en cuenta que hay límites que no debes exceder, si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque sé que yo no lo podré hacer mejor.

— ¿Me estás dando permiso de hacerlo? Si encuentro algo no pienso detenerme, aunque sea el toque de queda, además, sabes que los demás querrán participar en esto, sobre todo Blaise.

—Cautela, Draco.

—Nadie se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando, Sev.

— ¿Dragón?

Su voz pastosa me hizo darme la vuelta tan rápido que casi me caigo, me abalance hacia la cama, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

—Así menos sospechas ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

—Como si un unicornio me hubiera caído encima, por cierto, necesito ver la cabeza de Weasley en una bandeja de plata.

—Entonces si fue él.

No era ni remotamente una pregunta, ni siquiera para que lo confirmara, no había necesidad de eso, mire a Remus y Sev, los dos estaban mirándose entre sí, decidí no molestarlos.

—Por un momento creí que estaba alucinando tu voz.

— ¿Por eso te negabas a despertar? Que practico, Potter, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No debió ser agradable regresar y toparte con esta noticia.

—Absolutamente, parece que te hacen falta tus dos guardianes ya que uno no te es suficiente.

—Él no tiene la culpa, Draco.

—Por supuesto que no, la tienes tú, sabes que es mejor ir en grupo, cualquier slytherin con un mínimo de cerebro lo sabe.

No dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo, ambos sabemos que yo tengo razón, nos lo repitieron muchas veces, es por eso que nunca se ve a un estudiante de la casa de las serpientes solo, y si lo ves, aprovechas, justo lo que paso con Harry.

—Draco…

— ¿Qué?

—No seas borde.

—Me preocupaste, pensé que tardaríamos más en encontrarte y no has dicho que paso.

—No es el momento, Draco, si te digo, eres bastante capaz de ir por Weasley.

—Te golpeo antes de que te llevara Pettigrew ¿No?

—Intuitivo.

—Solo es de mirarte, Harry, no entiendo cómo es que el chico sabe golpear.

—Yo sí, tiene cinco hermanos, es lógico que sepa ¿No crees?

—Bien, nosotros también somos cinco, así que no veo problema en devolver los favores.

—Dragón, ya se lo que dije en un principio, pero… no quiero más problemas, solo no lo quiero cerca de mi

Inhale y exhale, moví mi cuello para acomodar los pocos huesos que no están en su sitio, Severus puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Hijo tienes que entender una cosa, no podemos dejar que esta clase de cosas ocurra sin consecuencias, sería como estar en el atrio del Ministerio y gritar que pueden atacarte sin que nosotros hagamos nada.

Sirius y Remus salieron en algún momento y no me di cuenta, al entrar los dos tenían cara de circunstancias.

—Sev… —Remus se escuchaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Remus?

—Ya averiguamos que pasó, los Weasley… se vieron obligados a colaborar con Tom, no les dio opción.

—Siempre se tiene opción. —Severus se veía bastante molesto.

Salieron los tres sin decir más, esto solo reafirmaba mi decisión. Dudo que Blaise se quiera quedar de brazos cruzados.

—Dragón…

— ¿Cómo conociste a Granger y a ese chico?

— ¿Neville?

—Sí, él.

—Fue algo casual, yo quería un momento a solas y me encontré a Hermione, ella estaba un poco mal, Weasley la estaba molestando, yo no me podía quedar solo escuchando su llanto, además, perturbaba mi paz, y a Neville, unos slytherin lo atacaron.

—Y decidiste ayudar a ambos.

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—No es justo Harry, ya tenía suficiente con nuestros amigos y tú le agregas a esos dos.

Me miro por un largo rato, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras para no equivocarse con lo siguiente.

—Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

—Algo me dice que tendré que aceptarlos en el grupo.

—Estas siendo bastante exagerado, Dragón, apenas los conocí, eso no quiere decir que…

—Eso quiere decir que pasaras tiempo con ellos, no importa, Harry.

Pensándolo mejor, Granger y Longbottom podrían ayudarme y así Harry no estaría solo en ningún momento.

—No te enojes, Draco.

—Que va, Harry, solo asegúrate de que sean confiables.

Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, los adultos estaban en la cocina, su voz apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar.

— _Severus, dales una oportunidad, no podemos simplemente ir contra ellos._

— _No, Remus, si lo hacemos, creerán que tenemos piedad, es algo con lo que no cuento y menos si se trata de Harry, él ni siquiera nos dijo que le hicieron, Madame Pomfrey dijo que tiene que estar en reposo, fueron demasiados Crucio ¿Y tú quieres que les dé una maldita oportunidad? De ninguna manera, los planes ya están en llevándose a cabo._

— _Él tiene razón, Moony, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hubo una época en la que los Weasley eran fieles a nuestros ideales, no sé qué motivos tienen para haber actuado así, y no me importa, son débiles si accedieron a hacer esto. Lucius ya está de camino, de todas formas._

Una de las cosas que más admiro de mi padre es que no necesita la aprobación de nadie, pero, sobre todo, que protege a su familia por todos los medios posibles y cuando no puede, se asegura de que la deuda sea saldada.

Tal vez yo no podré hacerles nada aún, padre se encargará de ellos y yo de Ron Weasley, será increíble verlo caer una y otra vez, incluso seria agradable que pida piedad.

 _Vamos Draco, suenas como tu padre, deja de tener esas ideas_.

Mi consciencia tiene la voz de Paddy, algo un poco raro, si me lo preguntan, pero no podía evitarlo, traté de cambiarla por mi propia voz, pero no lo logré.

* * *

 **Bien, me tarde un poco, lo siento, a los que comentan... ¡Muchas gracias! LOS AMO, gracias. Sigan haciendolo por favor y espero que les guste. Todavía** **es miércoles Jess x'D.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Viejos tiempos

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: BAH, no se ni para que pongo esto.**

8

Harry POV.

Draco cree que soy demasiado ingenuo, que no me doy cuenta de lo que piensa, cuando para mi es tan simple saber que está tramando algo, se le olvida que crecimos juntos, conozco cada una de sus expresiones.

Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de seguir pensando en eso, solo quiero descansar y olvidar, lo necesito. Los espasmos no dejan de recorrerme, he intentado que nadie se dé cuenta de eso, pero ya no aguanto más. Me levante sosteniéndome de todo mueble que encontraba, Poppy, ella me ayudaría, solo necesito llegar a mis padres, mis cuerdas vocales están resentidas por todo el trabajo que les di.

Escuche pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí, inevitablemente un suspiro de alivio salió de mi garganta, padre abrió la puerta, trayendo de nuevo el desayuno, mismo que dejo en cuanto me vio parado.

—Harry, debes estar en cama, no puedes sobre limitarte, lo sabes.

Me tomo en brazos como cuando tenía cuatro años, me acostó en la cama y cubrió con las mantas, para este momento ya estaba lleno de sudor y los espasmos se hacían mayores.

—Padre, pociones, por favor, ya no aguanto.

Palabras saliendo de mis labios a duras penas, solo quería dejarme ir a los brazos de cualquiera, el dolor no me lo permite, incluso mi mente no me deja cerrar los ojos sin recordar, no es que sea algo completamente aterrador, el ver la pena en sus rostros, la forma en que torturaban a uno de ellos porque no quería realizar alguna acción.

Sentí una cuchara queriendo entrar en mi boca, la abrí por puro reflejo y sentí el sabor dulce, Sev había mejorado el sabor cuando la vomite con tres años, agradecería eso eternamente.

—Hijo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Están muy presionados, sabes que su situación económica es muy mala y tienen que mantenerse de alguna manera.

—No importa las situaciones adversas por las que se esté pasando, jamás dañas al hijo de alguien más.

—Papá, de verdad, tendrías que haber visto sus miradas.

—No me importan, Harry, en el momento en que ellos te tocaron, dejaron de tener relevancia para mí.

—Papá…

—No hijo, pase las peores horas de mi vida, pensando en que le falle a Lily y James, que no pude protegerte como prometí, en que te podían estar haciendo cualquier cosa y yo no estaba ahí para impedirlo, no pidas clemencia para ellos porque no la habrá.

— ¿No quieres pensarlo ni un poco?

—Sabes que no solo es mi decisión, cuando ellos aceptaron hacerlo, ocasionaron que se accionara un reflejo de lo que hicieron, nosotros tendremos piedad, no tocaremos a sus hijos.

Puso la bandeja de comida frente a mí, la poción me estaba adormeciendo, pero aún tenía que llevar algo a mi estómago, no me dejaría simplemente dormir, se quedó ahí hasta que termine todo y me quede dormido.

ϟ

El ruido en la habitación comenzó a llamar a mi consciencia, haciendo que abriera los ojos, los chicos estaban ahí, todos demasiado emocionados como para bajar el volumen, la cabeza me dolía un poco, hice una mueca que fue captada por Moony, él está sentado justo a un lado de mi cama.

—Creí que no despertarías nunca, esos chicos de ahí llevan haciendo ese ruido desde hace media hora.

— ¿Dónde está? —Lo mire, sabía que él entendería a quien me refiero, su mirada bajo hasta sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

—Tuvo que ir a La Madriguera, espero que él le meta un poco de perspectiva a Lucius.

Draco y Sirius entraron, estaban hablando hasta que vieron que estoy despierto.

— ¡Harry! Comenzaba a impacientarme, debiste decirme que te sentías mal, Poppy nos dio un regaño de campeonato, todo eso es tu culpa.

—Cierto, cuando nosotros llegamos, Madame Pomfrey estaba aquí, nadie abría la puerta porque ella les estaba gritando sobre que son unos inconscientes, hasta que Draco salió porque alegó que él solo es un pequeño de once años demasiado afectado por el regreso de su mejor amigo.

Blaise se tomó su tiempo para hablar, nunca quitando su mirada de Draco y su sonrisa autosuficiente, es algo típico de él, saber librarse de algo así con su inocencia.

—No me sentía tan mal, empeoro cuando Draco se fue.

—Eso es porque no puedes vivir sin él, Harry.

Estoy seguro de que los colores subieron a mis mejillas, cerré los ojos, intentando disimular un poco dicho rubor, alcance a ver la mirada de Moony y la de Draco, este último con una sonrisa aún más pretenciosa que la anterior.

—Bien chicos, ya vieron que está mejor, ahora pueden irse a su sala común para esparcir las noticias y que Slytherin deje de atormentar a todos los Weasley.

—Eso no pasara, señor, pide un imposible.

Pans se acercó, pude saberlo por el olor demasiado dulce de su perfume, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió a mi oído.

—No engañas a nadie, Harry, sin Draco en tu vida, te mueres.

El aire ocasionado por su túnica llego a mí, siendo una salvación ya que comenzaba a darme mucho calor. Esto no es normal ¿O sí? ¿De verdad puedo sentir esto? No, Harry, solo lo quieres como tu hermano, siempre ha sido así y eso no va a cambiar.

Una semana y apenas me dejaban retomar mis clases, claro está con una serie de indicaciones que debo seguir al pie de la letra, y como encargada de que se cumplan, está Pans y Hermione, ambas discuten demasiado y solo llevamos dos horas juntos, me aparte un poco del grupo, permitiendo que me vieran desde mi posición, últimamente todos están demasiado paranoicos con respecto a la seguridad de los miembros de la casa, incluso he descubierto a chicos de séptimo cuidándome desde lejos, me detuve a la orilla del lago, me agache para agarrar unas cuantas piedras, una mano me ofreció varias, levante la vista hacia el dueño de dicha extremidad.

Theo me miraba expectante, en el poco tiempo que llevamos, nunca nos dirigió la palabra, no lo había visto hablar con nadie. Tome las piedras y me gire al lago, lanzándolas como me enseño Sirius.

—Los gemelos, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

—Lo sé, ellos ni siquiera saben lo que sus padres estaban haciendo, los únicos que sabían son los menores.

—Entonces has algo para que los dejen en paz.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés? —Arquee una ceja, finalmente volteando a mirarlo, la curiosidad me está ganando.

—Porque ellos me han ayudado en estas últimas semanas, si no fuera por ellos, me verías llorando cada noche, les debo demasiado.

—No hay mejor forma de tener tranquilidad, paz y protección que hacer que un slytherin tenga una deuda contigo.

—No lo hicieron por eso.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —No, la verdad es que no, la familia me había obligado a desconfiar de ellos, no podía solo limitarme a los padres.

—Escucha, Potter, se lo que hicieron, apenas Malfoy regreso de verte, les dijo a todos en la sala común, intente hablar con él, pero nunca lo encuentro solo y sé que, si se los digo a todos, no me tomaran en cuenta, por favor.

—Veré que puedo hacer, no prometo nada, no me importa lo que pase con ellos.

Extendí la mano para devolverle las piedras, él automáticamente las acepto, regresé a donde están los chicos.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Harry? —Draco se acomodó mejor en la hierba, le quito su capa a Greg para ponerla bajo su cabeza en forma de almohada.

—Los gemelos Weasley, dejémoslos fuera del juego.

—Sabía que Dragón no puede ocultarte nada.

— ¿De qué hablan? Yo no le dije ni una sola palabra.

—Eres demasiado obvio.

Unos minutos más tarde, Vincent estaba lleno de granos, Draco lucia satisfecho y yo tenía sueño.

Pans se acomodó a mi lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Sabes? Los gemelos son… lindos.

—No me digas que te gustan.

—Los he observado, ya sabes, por lo del plan, me agradan ¿no te diste cuenta? Son todo lo contrario a su familia.

—No les he puesto mucha atención.

—Deberías de hacerlo Harry, necesitamos aliados, esto se complicará con cada año que pase y nuestra casa no bastará para defenderse a sí misma.

— ¿Puedes ver el futuro? ¿Eres un profeta?

—No, Harry. Estoy tan segura como tú de que todo el colegio se pondrá en nuestra contra, solo hay que ver cómo nos evitan los de Gryffindor.

—No los necesitamos.

—No seas orgulloso, sabes que nosotros solos no podremos, lo sabes tanto que ya hiciste amigos en otra casa, no nos engañas ni por un segundo, todos nos conocemos de años, no nos tomes por tontos.

—Lo que necesitamos es unir a los integrantes de nuestra casa, ya después nos preocupamos por no aislarnos, Pans, ahora solo quiero divertirme ¿Recuerdas lo que es eso?

—No lo olvido, Harry, aún recuerdo nuestros juegos, deberíamos implementarlos en la sala común, veras como les llama la atención y terminan uniéndose, así matamos dos pixis de un avada.

—Solo estamos rodeados de los mejores.

—Claro, tenemos un grupo bastante variado, por eso es que funcionamos tan bien juntos.

Pans y Blaise se metieron en una plática sobre eso y pasaron a hablar sobre lo que comprarían en Honeydukes si pudieran ir a Hogsmeade.

—Entonces los gemelos pueden elegir.

—De ninguna manera, además no creo que ellos se dejen manipular por alguien, si quieren cambiar algo de su vida, ellos mismos lo decidirán.

— ¿Crees que te hablen en algún momento? —Draco estaba de mi otro lado, sus ojos cerrados por la luz del sol.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

— ¿No estas poniendo demasiada confianza en ellos?

—No lo creo.

Lleve mi mano a su cabello, desde que tengo memoria él me dejaba pasar los dedos entre las hebras, masajeando su cabeza, usualmente termina en un dragón dormido.

Los chicos seguían hablando tranquilamente, mi mente desconecto, imaginando a mis padres aquí o que dirían de mí, Sirius se lamentó de que quedara en Slytherin, no me lo dijo, vi la nostalgia en su mirada cuando me vio y me conto su sorteo y el de mi papá.

Sev prometió mostrarme recuerdos de mi madre, yo apenas recordaba su rostro, me negaba a ver el álbum que Hagrid me regalo, no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Has ido a visitar al semi gigante? —Draco abrió los ojos, medio adormilado.

—No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo llames así, Draco, la próxima vez tendrás la cola de cerdo que Hagrid me enseñó a hacer.

—Sabía que los semi gigantes son unos salvajes, deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él.

—Draco…

—No te atreverías a ponerme una cola de cerdo por dos razones, una: valoras nuestra amistad, dos: te importa tu integridad física.

—Por tu culpa un troll entrara a Hogwarts.

—Eso es imposible, Harry, en todo caso sé que no dejaras que me pase nada.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en mí.

—Solo mi vida.

Pansy me dio un codazo en el costado, por unos minutos olvide que no estábamos solos, los demás tenían expresiones de burla.

— ¿No tienen cosas que hacer?

—Claro, el problema está en que esas cosas también los involucra a ustedes.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

—Blaise dijo que sería bueno que Nott se nos una.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado inteligente, calmado, sabe cómo no hacerse notar —Miro significativamente a Draco— y lo más importante, no me gusta verlo solo, saben que eso no es bueno, es un flanco fácil para cualquier broma.

— ¿Somos demasiado paranoicos?

—La culpa la tiene…

—Ojoloco.

—Todos lo sabemos, desde que nos vio nacer solo repite esas palabras.

—Pues a él no le funcionaron muy bien que digamos, de otra forma, no me explico cómo es que le falta el ojo y la pierna.

—Tenemos ventaja sobre él.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa, Pans? —Draco se incorporó, desde su posición no tenía visión sobre los demás, supongo que por eso se sentó más cerca.

—Es bastante obvio, chicos. Nosotros somos más.

—Y ustedes quieren meter a otro integrante.

—Uno no nos hará daño.

Greg y Vincent estaban demasiado callados, dirigí mi vista hacia ellos y los vi comiendo varios panques, no me sorprende, o tal vez si ¿De dónde los sacaron a esta hora?

—Chicos ¿sobornaron a algún elfo de la cocina?

—No tuvimos que llegar a eso, ellos estaban bastante alegres de poder servirnos lo que quisiéramos.

Todos nos reímos, regresamos en el tiempo, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar los jardines de Malfoy Manor, con todos esos pavorreales alvinos corriendo a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que esten bien, les tengo una mala noticia, a partir de este capítulo me tardare más en actualizar, tengo unos pendientes y un examen por hacer, además de que ya se me acabaron los capítulos escritos, peeeeeero, creo que igual no los afectaría, solo subire los viernes. Como sea, espero que me regalen un comentario y que les guste. LOS AMO A TODOS :*_

 ** _DrarryLover: Disculpa, olvide responderte en el cap pasado. No se cuales sean los cabos sueltos pero creeme, todo es aclarara conforme pasen los capitulos. Yo también quiero que crezcan pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, espero seguir viendote por aquí, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Besos._**


	10. Capítulo 9: Desafortunados

**Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo esto se lo debemos a J.K. Rowling.**

9

Mis motivos para llegar temprano a clase de Pociones son claros, quiero hablar con Sev, creí que lo encontraría aquí, sin embargo, no está, tendré que esperar a que se acaben las clases para ir a buscarlo, abrí mi libro en la lección que estamos por ver, me enfrasque tanto en la lectura que no note que alguien se sentó a mi lado, no lo noté hasta que puso una mano sobre mi hombro, al ver el cabello pelirrojo solo pude evitar saltar de mi lugar.

—Escucha Harry…

—Comadreja, estas en mi lugar, quítate.

Estoy en shock, él verlo tan cerca de mi hizo que me paralizara, ni siquiera podía voltear a ver a Draco, escuche el murmullo de más gente, de pronto los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme, la dulce fragancia de Pans me envolvió.

—Harry, focus, concéntrate en mí, están llegando los demás estudiantes, no queremos demostrar nada así que concéntrate.

—¡Todos sentados y con el libro abierto en la página que corresponde!

Sev dijo conforme caminaba hacía el pizarrón, Draco seguía discutiendo con Weasley porque este se negaba a irse sin antes hablar conmigo, no puedo.

—Gryffindor, diez puntos menos, señor Weasley muévase a su lugar.

Los chicos de Gryffindor comenzaron a abuchearlo, ocasionando que Sev les quitara otros diez puntos, logre concentrarme en Pansy que en ningún momento se fue sino hasta que estuvo segura de que paso mi ataque, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta, eso obviando a Sev, es imposible que él no se dé cuenta de algo.

Di gracias a Merlín porque no nos puso a hacer alguna poción, era capaz de arruinarla, Draco había estado callado en toda la clase, mirándome cada diez minutos, supongo que quería asegurarse de que estoy bien.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, todos estaban saliendo del aula, me quede sentado en mi banco hasta que Draco asintió y se levantó.

—Te esperamos afuera, no tardes.

Salió con paso lento y un poco inseguro, podría decir que la idea de dejarme no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—No tardare, Dragón.

Salió asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta, Sev puso varios hechizos para que ningún indiscreto lograra escuchar, se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi frente.

— ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar en clase? Aun tienes el permiso para descansar, de hecho, deberías estar descansando. ¿Qué fue eso de hace una hora?

—Estaba muy cerca, papá, y ni siquiera hizo ruido al llegar, fue como la vez pasada, no pude evitar esa reacción.

—Hijo, me gustaría que tengas en consideración el apartarte completamente de ese chico.

—Sobre eso quiero hablarte, bueno, no él. Sobre los Weasley ¿Qué paso con ellos?

—Fueron llevados al Ministerio esta mañana.

— ¿Los van a mandar a Azkaban? —Cuestione, mirando mis manos.

—Es lo más probable ¿Qué interés tienes tú en esto? —Me miro escépticamente.

—Los gemelos…

—Ya sabemos que ellos no tienen nada que ver.

—Entonces…

—No, es recomendable que no te acerques a ellos, finalmente son hermanos de Ronald y no te quiero cerca de él.

Asentí ante esto, ni siquiera yo lo quería cerca de mí, así que no es el momento, aunque yo sé que ellos comenzarán a hablarme, sus persistentes miradas me lo demostraban.

Salí del aula, en realidad no resolví nada, los chicos me estaban esperando a cierta distancia, comenzaron a caminar en cuanto estuve cerca, Draco se puso a mi lado de inmediato.

— ¿No pudo convencerte de que fueras a descansar?

—No, yo no quiero descansar, si tengo tiempo para pensar, pediré clemencia para los Weasley y no quiero que la tengan.

—Es tu forma de ser, Harry. Ambos sabemos que, si no es ahora, será más adelante, pero los ayudaras. —Mi mente comenzó a evaluar las palabras, lo mire de reojo— No me mires así, sabes que no podrás mantenerte mucho tiempo en ese papel de: "No me importa lo que pase con ellos". Si de verdad creyeras que merecen todo lo que les está pasando, ya hubieras dejado el tema por la paz.

Llegamos a Transformaciones, todos nos sentamos como siempre, Hermione me veía desde su asiento, Neville estaba a un lado de ella, los salude con la mano antes de poner mi atención en la clase.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin más problema, nuestro grupo caminaba hacia las mazmorras después de la cena, vimos como un Troll se dirigía al baño de las niñas, Pansy rápido se acercó para asegurarse que no había nadie.

Vincent y Greg fueron a buscar a cualquier profesor, no podíamos arriesgarnos a combatir nosotros al Troll y que se dieran cuenta que nuestros conocimientos son más elevados que los de un chico de cuarto, Pansy regreso corriendo, mostraba signos de preocupación.

—Ahí esta Granger, Harry.

Ya iba rumbo al baño, dispuesto a contradecir todo lo que mi mente había estado pensando, una mano en mi brazo me impidió seguir avanzando, me gire al dueño de la mano y lo mire alzando una ceja.

— ¿Estás loco? No puedo ni empezar a enlistar las cosas que podrían salir mal, piensa Harry, no solo actúes, no estás en toda tu capacidad, de hecho, podría decir que ahora mismo te encuentras en un 60%.

—Pansy, ¿Ella está bien?

—El idiota ese aun no la ve, creo que solo es cuestión de minutos, deberíamos hacer algo.

Ron Weasley y otro chico llegaron corriendo, ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia, entraron directo al baño, Draco, Pansy, Blaise y yo nos miramos, Greg y Vincent llegaron minutos después, Sev, McGonagall y el director los acompañaban, justo cuando se acercaban se escuchó un fuerte golpe, haciéndolos correr hacía los baños.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, no habían dejado que fuéramos a la enfermería para asegurarnos de que Hermione estaba bien, todos nos acostamos bastante apesadumbrados, tal vez si hubiéramos entrado ella estaría bien. Cerré mis cortinas y le puse los hechizos correspondientes, no que no confiara en mis amigos, les confiaría mi vida. Sino que cualquiera se podía meter.

Estaba quedándome dormido, Draco cayo justo sobre mí, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones, al darse cuenta se movió rápido.

—Lo siento, no calcule bien. ¿sigues pensando en esa chica?

—Sí, tal vez ella estaría bien si nosotros la hubiéramos ayudado.

—O tendríamos el mismo resultado, Harry, no fue nuestra culpa, incluso puedo apostar que fue culpa de esos dos Gryffindor, son un peligro para la sociedad, deberían encerrarlos en algún calabozo y solo darles una comida al día.

—En ocasiones me preocupan tus pensamientos, tienes el poder para hacer eso.

—Lo tendré en unos años, ahora solo son palabras y puede que no las tome en cuenta en el futuro.

—Eso espero, no quiero que te tengan en la mira por secuestrar magos.

—Nadie se dará cuenta, Harry, solo tu podrías saber tal cosa y dudo que me delates, lo máximo que harías es dejarlos libres y regañarme.

—Puedes estar seguro de que yo no dejare que siquiera lo intentes.

—Lo sé, me mantendrás seguro, incluso de mis pensamientos retorcidos.

Ambos nos estábamos quedando dormidos, fue un largo día, el calor corporal de Draco me estaba arrullando.

— ¿Me acompañaras a visitar a Hermione?

—Si no queda de otra, sí.

No pude responder, los parpados me pesaban y la respiración de Draco ya era acompasada, y soltaba un ligero ronquido.

ϟ

La enfermería estaba vacía, a excepción de la última cama, Hermione seguía dormida, su pecho bajaba y subía con algo de dificultad, los moretones llenaban su rostro, habían dicho que estaba peor, Poppy era de las mejores.

Nos acercamos sin hacer mucho ruido, no queríamos despertarla, Poppy salió de su oficina y se nos quedó viendo.

—Chicos, ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

—Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que ella está bien.

—Estará aquí por un par de días, quiero asegurarme que el golpe no afecto sus facultades.

Pasos se escucharon llegar hacia nosotros, todos nuestros amigos vinieron, los mire interrogativamente.

— ¿Qué? También queremos asegurarnos de que está bien.

Me encogí de hombros y levanté las manos para tranquilizarlos, más pasos, esta vez casi corriendo, llegaron hasta donde estábamos, Neville se puso del otro lado de la cama de Hermione, al parecer no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

—Oh, Hermione, lo siento tanto…

Mas pasos, bueno ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué pueden venir a molestar? Me gire para ver quién era, Theo caminaba hacia nosotros, una expresión determinada y las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

—Yo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry?

Recordé a Sev advirtiéndome sobre los Nott, no podía obviar que su familia estuviera todavía a favor de Tom, algo reticente me acerqué un poco a él, Draco me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo.

—Harry…

—Podrán verme desde aquí, además tengo toda mi atención aquí.

Asintió y quito su mano, todos se giraron hacia Theo, casi podía asegurar que le lanzaban miradas de advertencia, él se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida, lo seguí a cierta distancia hasta que llegamos a la gran puerta, me detuve justo ahí, el me enfrento y se quedó callado un rato, evaluándome.

—Estuve más de una semana tratando de tomar valor para acercarme, créeme que si tuviera alternativa no te pediría esto…

— ¿Qué pasa, Nott?

—Soy Theodore, Harry. Mi padre me dio una carta que va dirigida a Severus, se la entregaría yo mismo si no me diera tanto terror.

—Bien, ¿Sabes qué dice? —Mire el pergamino que saco de su pantalón, podía tener veneno y así acabar con su destinatario.

—No tiene nada, ya la revisé yo mismo, incluso papá…

—No confió en tu papá.

—Sé que él dio motivos para que todos perdieran la confianza en su persona, es un buen hombre, ha sabido criarme sin importar que mi madre muriera, solo se equivocó en un gran camino, es por eso que estoy aquí, Harry.

—No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Sabes qué dice?

—Sí, es sobre una promesa que el profesor Snape le hizo a mi madre, por favor, necesito que este en sus manos.

—En todo caso, creo que es pertinente que se la entregues tú mismo, Severus no te tomara en serio si no tienes el valor para enfrentarlo, yo puedo acompañarte.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por ti y por cualquier otro, Theo, espero no arrepentirme de esto.

—No lo harás.

Aseguro, me gire hacia los chicos, solo Draco y Blaise tenían su mirada fija en nosotros.

—Bien, entonces tenemos que ir con Severus, mientras más rápido mejor, solo deja que ellos vengan.

Dije señalando a mi grupo de amigos, después de unos pocos minutos se despidieron de Hermione y caminaron hacia nosotros.

Al llegar a nuestro punto, Draco se puso a mi lado.

— ¿Decidiste por fin hablarnos?

—Se puede decir.

—Chicos, antes de ir al comedor, tenemos que ir a las habitaciones de…

—Sev, si, tenían cara de que…

—Estaban escuchando todo.

Los mire entrecerrando los ojos, tuvieron la decencia de bajar la mirada y seguir caminando, todos emprendimos camino hacia padre. No sé qué promesa le hizo Sev a la madre de Theo y como esto afectaría, solo espero que no salga nada malo de esto, al menos por este año ya tuvimos suficiente.

Draco me dio un ligero codazo, lo mire y me tranquilice, tal vez comenzaba a descontrolarse mi magia.

—Lo siento.

—Más cuidado, Harry, sabes qué…

—Ya, no vuelve a pasar.

—Eso espero, no podemos tener más deslices, presiento que las cosas cambiaran en los próximos días.

—Eso me recuerda… tu tuviste la culpa de que el Troll entrara, te lo dije.

—Sí, sí, voz de profeta, deberías dejar de augurar cosas malas.

—Tienes razón, tal vez debería decir que en un futuro cercano tendré un hermano ¿No crees?

—Es algo bastante improbable ¿No? Moony no quiere tener hijos por la posibilidad a que hereden el gen.

Lo mire significativamente, ese era el punto, en realidad no quiero un hermano y menos cuando me contaron como es la situación, o bueno, parte de ella.

Estoy bastante seguro de que hay más, que cada año se verán obligados a revelarme una parte más, como un enorme rompecabezas, todo empezaría a cobrar sentido, en algún momento.

Si es que yo no me enteraba antes.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! No tengo mucho por decir esta vez, solo un ¡Gracias! por leer y comentar 3 Espero lo sigan haciendo, hacen feliz a mucha gente x'D**_

 **DrarryLover. _De verdad que me alegra que sigas aquí *-*, y sobre eso, sí, es un poco triste, pero así lo imagine. Siempre he pensado que los gemelos no tienen ni un pelo de maldad, ni siquiera se dejan gobernar por nadie, por eso están fuera de eso._**

 ** _No se si ya lo había dicho, pero todos esos cabos se ataran conforme avance esto._**

 ** _Espero que te siga gustando y sigas comentando, nos estamos leyendo, guapa._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! (O antes si algo extraordinario ocurre. PDC)_**


	11. Capitulo 10: Retroceso

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Potter pertenece a J.K._**

10

Theo comenzó a caminar más lento conforme nos acercábamos, tuve que tomarlo del brazo para que siguiera, Draco me ayudo tomándolo del otro y poder acabar con esto.

Toque la puerta tres veces, Moony abrió con una taza de café, arqueo una ceja al vernos a todos ahí, Pansy se abrió camino para llegar hasta mi papá.

—Buen día, Moony, me pregunto si tienen algún panque, Harry no nos ha dejado ir a desayunar.

Me miro un segundo antes de sonreír y hacerse a un lado para dejarnos pasar, una vez que estuvimos todos sentados en la recién añadida mesa, Moony se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Quieren presentarme a su amigo?

Todos ahí sabíamos que no había necesidad de eso, Moony conoce a todos, no obstante, Draco se adelantó.

—Él es Theodore Nott, duerme en nuestra habitación y hace unos pocos minutos decidió unirse a nuestra organización secreta.

—Con que ya tienen una organización secreta, ¿quieren decirme como se llama?

—Para nada, si te decimos ya no será secreta.

—Yo podría formar parte de ella. —Intentaban relajar el ambiente, Theo se ve demasiado incómodo.

— ¿Y papá?

No tuvo que responderme, Sev entro con esa expresión que utiliza con todos los desconocidos y no pertenecientes al Circulo de las Buenas Decisiones, debió escuchar que aquí estaba Nott.

—Buen día. ¿A que debemos el honor de que un monton de mocosos invadan nuestras habitaciones?

—Profesor Snape… yo no quisiera molestarlo, papá me dio una carta para usted, es de parte de mi madre… ella bueno, la escribió antes de morir.

Mire a papá, su expresión apenas se alteró, tomo el pergamino que le ofrecía Theo y lo guardo en su túnica.

—Bien, le daré respuesta en cuanto se terminen las clases, ahora apresúrense a desayunar, no querrán llegar tarde a Pociones.

La comida apareció en ese momento, Pansy se apresuró a tomar su panque, cuando vio todas las miradas puestas sobre ella se ruborizo.

— ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

Después de eso todos comimos sin decir más, Draco cada poco tiempo golpeaba ligeramente mi pierna.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos levantamos, evitando hacer ruido al mover las sillas, le di un beso en la mejilla a Moony y emprendí el camino a la clase, Sev puso una mano en mi hombro antes de que saliera, Draco se dio cuenta unos momentos más tarde, se adentró de nuevo, negándose a salir.

—Tengo una ligera idea de lo que dice esa carta, tuve largas platicas con su madre, todas trataban de lo mismo.

—Severus, creo que sería bueno si vas al punto.

—De acuerdo, ella me hizo prometerle que me encargaría de Theo si su padre me daba la señal, esta es la señal, ni siquiera tengo que leer para saber lo que me están pidiendo.

—A ver si entiendo, lo que nos estas diciendo es que Nott va a vivir con ustedes.

—Sí, Draco. Exactamente eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

No pude moverme, ni siquiera sé si eso me agrada o no, solo sé que a mi dragón no le gusta, lo puedo notar en su expresión.

—Chicos, ya pueden irse.

Moony nos alentó para que saliéramos, caminamos en automático hasta que nos dimos cuenta que íbamos a llagar al aula y no hemos dicho nada.

—Harry… —Titubeo, eso no es una buena señal.

—No, Draco, tu eres mi mejor amigo, nadie te quitara ese puesto.

— ¿Y si Nott comienza a gustarte más que yo? ¿Qué hay de si le haces más caso que a mí? —Se detuvo, obligándome a pararme y enfrentarlo— Harry, van a tener muchísimo tiempo juntos…

Tuve que interrumpirlo, sí, su argumento es muy estúpido.

—Draco, por favor, no te hagas esto, como si no supieras nuestra rutina, la mitad de las vacaciones en Malfoy Manor y la otra mitad en mi casa, sino es que a alguno se le ocurre salir del país.

—Pero Harry…

—Nada, Draco, estoy seguro de que pasare la misma cantidad de tiempo con cualquiera de ustedes.

—No me da confianza, en serio, de un momento a otro comienza a hablarte, y no solo eso, pide ser aceptado en tu casa.

— ¿No estas siendo paranoico? —No lo dije con ánimo de ofenderlo, solo es una pregunta aclaratoria.

—No, yo lo he estado observando, aunque suene raro, no voy a dejar que alguien esté a nuestro alrededor si no se cuáles son sus intenciones, incluso puedo decirte que a Nott le parece bonito Longbottom y que fue uno de los que lo defendió cuando se metieron con él, pero ese no es el punto. No quiero que ni él ni su padre se acerquen a ti, así que… ¿Puedo hablar con papá para que él haga lo mismo con Sev? No quiero que tome decisiones precipitadas y basadas en el compromiso.

—Es muy atento de tu parte pedirme permiso, otras veces no lo has hecho y sé que, aunque te diga que no lo harás, así que está bien, yo tampoco quiero que pase algo.

—Bien, hoy mismo le mando una carta.

—A todo esto… pensé que ya no hablarías con ellos.

—Sí, ya paso un tiempo, además esto es algo importante, necesito su ayuda y sé que ellos no se negaran.

Caminamos al salón, llegamos tarde ocasionando diez puntos menos a Slytherin, Sev nos miró cuestionándonos, nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros y nos pusimos al corriente con la clase.

En ningún momento volteamos a ver a Nott, es más, lo ignoramos el resto del día, acompañe a Draco a la torre de las lechuzas, mandaría la carta a su padre.

— ¿Crees que responda pronto? —Me senté en la silla, dejando que mi dragón utilice la mesa.

—Puede que venga, depende de que tan importante sea el asunto, ya lo conoces.

—De cualquier manera, Sev no se puede negar, hizo una promesa.

—Harry… ¿Y si te vas a la mansión? Solo sería hasta que estén seguros de que no tiene dobles intenciones.

— ¿Seguro que es por eso?

—Claro que sí, además, tenemos tiempo para poder conocer a Nott.

—Tú lo has dicho.

ϟ

Nunca pensé que él que fuera a pasar tanto tiempo con Theodore fuera Draco, ni siquiera habíamos hablado bien en semanas. Guardé mis libros en mi mochila y salí sin esperar a nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se alejó de esa manera? ¿Solo estoy exagerando? Tal vez está bien que cada quien tome su camino ¿No? Mi destino: el comedor. Mi estómago lleva haciendo ruidos por un gran rato, antes de poder llegar a las puertas, me topé con dos muros, levanté la vista y vi a los gemelos Weasley.

—Hola chicos, ¿podemos hablar luego? La verdad es que muero de hambre y si paso un minuto más sin comer algo, comenzare a hechizar gente.

—Eres de los nuestros, no te privaremos del festín, de hecho, te escoltaremos, nos gustaría que comieras con nosotros y antes de que digas algo —Se acercaron a mis oídos— Nos encargaremos de que Ronny no se te acerque.

—No podemos creer…

—… que se haya prestado a las maquinaciones de mamá, le dijimos que no lo hiciera.

—No es un mal chico.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero no me interesa, honestamente. Solo quiero comer, si quieren hablar de algo que no sea su hermano, está bien, de no ser así, me iré a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Los rumores son ciertos, Fred.

— ¿A qué rumores te refieres, George?

—A que este tipo es un pequeño granuja, si quisiera, puede ser ministro el mes que entra.

Un poco del mal humor se esfumo, nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, ellos a cada uno de mis lados, el lugar ya estaba lleno y todos nos observaban, los chicos entraron minutos después, pude ver a Draco repasar la mesa con la mirada, luego la dirigió a Severus, este último me volteo a ver arqueando una ceja, en menos de un segundo Draco ya me estaba quemando con la mirada, su expresión hermética y después nada, se sentó con los demás, sin volver a dirigirme la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a agarrar la jarra de jugo de calabaza.

—Quisiéramos pedirte una disculpa por lo que hizo nuestra familia…

—… nosotros no teníamos ni la más mínima idea…

—… además de eso, nos gustaría, en compensación por los daños sufridos, ponernos a tu servicio.

— ¿A qué se refieren con esto?

—A que nos encargaremos de nuestra familia…

—… además de cualquiera que se meta contigo, y no solo lo hacemos por ti. —Dijo uno de ellos.

—… Conocemos la leyenda de los Merodeadores, y sabemos que son tu familia, los admiramos por demás y nos gustaría que…

—…Nos los presentaras. —Terminaron, se las arreglaron para acabar su comida en ese lapso, yo ya había terminado y me estaba sirviendo más.

Ronald se acercó por detrás, sacándome un susto.

—Harry…

—Potter, para ti.

—Quisiera hablar contigo.

—Ronny, si no quieres ser blanco de nuestras bromas…

—… Y créeme que no quieres…

—… Esfúmate.

Sus orejas se pusieron completamente rojas, me tiene sin cuidado si lo siente, si esta avergonzado o no, al terminar, me levante y sacudí mi túnica por cualquier borona que se escapara.

—Bien, chicos. Puedo hacer eso, pero solo quedan dos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué paso con los demás? Tienes que contarnos.

—Pero no aquí, no es un tema que me gustaría que escuchasen todos.

Ambos asintieron y se levantaron al mismo tiempo, en cuestión de minutos ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia la salida, los mire un segundo antes de levantarme, salude a Neville y a Hermione de camino, ambos me sonrieron.

Llegue hasta los gemelos y espere a que ellos guiaran el camino, yo solo me molestaría en contarles lo que quisieran.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir caminando, Sev se puso enfrente de nosotros.

—Señores Weasley, imagino que tienen mejores cosas que hacer, vayan a encargarse de eso.

—Pero…

— ¿Quieren una semana bajo el mando de Filch? —Arqueo la ceja al mirarlos, un suspiro de decepción salió de mi boca, baje la mirada y espere a que se fueran.

Ambos se giraron a verme y me otorgaron un gesto de disculpa, por una vez en semanas que hablaba bien con alguien…

—Tu dijiste que ellos no tenían nada que ver, papá ¿Por qué los corriste?

—Que dijera eso no quiere decir que confié en alguien de esa familia, aún no, Harry.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y nos dirigió a sus habitaciones.

—Yo confió en ellos.

—Yo no, y tengo que mantenerte a salvo, no puedo volver a pasar por eso, tienes que ser consciente de que mucha gente quiere hacerte daño.

—Lo sé, padre ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿No quieres dormir con nosotros? Tal vez hacer una de nuestras noches.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Hace mucho no vemos esas películas.

—Claro que sí, me parece que cierto niño necesita de sus padres para recordar.

— ¡Si! ¡VAMOS!

El entusiasmo es evidente, hace años que Sev no sacaba el reproductor de películas, seguro ya no servía y mucho menos en el colegio, caminamos a paso rápido hacia sus habitaciones, Moony está ya con todo listo, los mire entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya lo tenían planeado, no que no confíes en ellos.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco de eso también. —Dijo sin explicar más.

Nos acomodamos en el piso, el reproductor ya tenía la película puesta, una comedia romántica, toda la película la pasamos burlándonos de los muggles.

—Se dieron cuenta, he.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es evidente que te has apartado de todos.

— ¿Notaron a Draco y a Nott? —La pesadumbre en mi voz es evidente.

—Claro, es otra cosa que no se puede pasar por alto, además ya no llevas el brazalete ¿Dónde está?

—Lo deje en mi cama, no sé, pienso que estoy siendo demasiado exagerado, pero es mi mejor amigo, y justo él se preocupaba porque Theodore estuviera demasiado tiempo conmigo.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, y así por unos segundos, hasta que Sev asintió y me miraron.

—Las vacaciones de navidad ya se acercan y ya hablamos con Theo, formara parte de la familia, su padre ya nos dio su custodia.

—Entonces ustedes también me van a cambiar ¿Cierto?

No espere respuesta, en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían de mis ojos, así que me apresure a salir de ahí, comencé a correr como si la vida me fuera en ello, no tarde en salir del castillo, dirigiéndome a toda velocidad a la cabaña de Hagrid, toque insistentemente hasta que salió, al verme se hizo a un lado y puso sobre mí una manta.

—Pequeño ¿Quieres un té?

—Si lo haces como te enseñe, claro que sí.

Asintió antes de dirigirse a su chimenea y poner el agua, minutos después nos acomodamos en el sillón, me senté a su lado y me recargué sobre él.

— ¿Quieres escuchar una historia sobre Lily y James?

—Por favor.

Siempre que estaba con él, me contaba algo nuevo de mis padres, llenándome de imágenes alegres y llenas de amor, me quede dormido a su lado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo y sigan comentando como hasta ahora 3 muchas gracias.**_

 **DrarryLover: Espero que te siga gustando y que pronto ya no tengas ninguna duda, todo a su tiempo, y sí, a veces también me desesperaba. Remus bueno... tal vez se cumpla eso, tal vez no ¿Quien sabe? Tomo en cuenta todo. Gracias por seguir comentando, bonita, espero leerte pronto. Besos.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Recordando

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es enteramente de J.K. y le doy las gracias por crear tan perfecto universo.**

 **Advertencias: NINGUNA.**

11

La puerta siendo casi tirada nos despertó, la comodidad es infinita, sin embargo, Sev, Moony, Draco, Blaise, Greg y Vincent están viéndonos, Hagrid apenas se despierta y estira, casi tirándome del sillón.

—Definitivamente esa no es forma de llegar a la casa de alguien, hagan el favor de salir y tocar como se debe, nadie los ha dejado pasar.

—Harry, no hay problema, son bienvenidos.

Los mire mal, realmente estaba descansando hasta que ellos llegaron a perturbar mi paz.

—Cachorro, nos diste un buen susto.

—Hagrid, no quiero quitarte horas de sueño, así que nos vemos, tal vez la próxima vez te enseñe a hacer pasteles que no sean nocivos para la salud.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedó dormido después de esto, miré mal a todos y salí de ahí sin importarme en lo más mínimo lo que tuvieran que decirme.

Sé que no dejaran pasar esto, pero ahora nadie dijo nada, me dejaron seguir hasta mi habitación, por una vez quiero enojarme de verdad, como si no tuviera que pensar en que estoy mal, quiero dejarme llevar por mis instintos más gryffindorescos.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me cambié rápido para poder seguir durmiendo, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, a los pocos minutos Draco se materializo frente a mí.

—Debí dejarla sobre el baúl.

—Sí, eso debiste haber hecho, pero no lo hiciste, así que te callas y me escuchas, maldito inconsciente.

—Déjame en paz, Draco, no quiero hablar contigo.

—Me importa poco si quieres o no, eres un insensato, ni siquiera llevabas un medio para localizarte, te quitaste el maldito brazalete, no debes quitártelo, lo prometiste, Potter.

Su enojo va incrementando, incluso me puso el brazalete con más fuerza de la necesaria, seguro me sale un moretón.

—Es bastante obvio, no quería hablar contigo, tampoco con mis padres ¿A dónde más podía ir? Debieron dejarme en paz.

Me gire en mi cama, dándole la espalda, él me hizo regresarme para poder verme, sus ojos destellaban enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué te quitaste el brazalete?

—Ya no lo utilizabas, pensé que se lo habías regalado a Nott.

Me volví a girar, cubriéndome con mi cobija, si hubiera podido, lo tiraba de mi cama con una patada, sí.

—Harry… —Toco mi hombro una vez— ¡Harry!... —Volvió a tocarlo— ¡HARRY POTTER! JODER, HAZME MALDITO CASO.

Me gire para mirarlo mal, increíble, aparte de todo se atreve a gritarme.

—Cállate, Draco.

—Me vas a escuchar porque no he pasado las últimas tres semanas hablando con Nott para que tú te enojes.

—No me importa, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Me miro con resentimiento, por un momento pensé que se iba a ir, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Vas a ser una persona civilizada o seguirás evadiendo mi platica? ¿Vas a comportarte como un niño consentido e idiota o como mi mejor amigo?

Me senté para poder estar de frente a él, guardé silencio y asentí una vez, quiero saber porque me ignoro tanto tiempo, solo que nunca puedo esperar.

—Mira a quien comenzó a gustarle Nott y dejo de hacerme caso.

Arrugué la nariz, eso dolía demasiado, dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado, me parece insoportable el silencio.

—Harry Potter ¿Estas celoso?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, solo mío y llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerme caso, ni siquiera tenemos nuestros partidos de ajedrez.

—No estuve con él porque me gustara, me estaba asegurando de que no tiene malas intenciones, no podía dejar que se acercara a ti sin estar completamente seguro, los chicos opinan lo mismo.

—Así que por eso todos actuaron de igual manera.

—Precisamente, perdón por dejarte de lado, solo tratábamos de protegerte, aunque fue contraproducente, quise llorar de frustración cuando active el brazalete y no estabas, Merlín, Harry no vuelvas a quitártelo, le pediré a padre que active el hechizo para que no se pueda quitar.

—Pero…

—Ya se lo que eso significa y estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias ¿Y tú?

—Eso quiere decir…

—Exactamente, así que en vacaciones lo haremos, estuve hablando de ti con Theodore, me preocupa como sabe tantas cosas, es por eso que aún no lo dejo tranquilo.

—Tendré que juzgarlo por mí mismo.

—Entonces… ¿Todo bien? —Bajo considerablemente el volumen de su voz.

—Todo bien.

— ¿Podemos dormir como cuando teníamos cuatro?

—Pero ya no tenemos cuatro y eso sería…

Puso su mano sobre mi boca, me abrazo y se acostó conmigo, no soltándome en ningún momento, después de un par de minutos, ambos nos relajamos entre el cuerpo del otro, al parecer es época de retomar viejos hábitos.

El sábado llego con unos padres molestos, una habitación vacía y Draco envuelto a mi alrededor, por más que Severus le dijo que saliera, él no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Eres un malcriado, no sé cómo…

—Severus, te estas desviando, Harry lo que paso ayer estuvo mal a niveles estratosféricos, no puedo creer que fueras tan imprudente, hemos hablado contigo en múltiples ocasiones, ni siquiera tuviste educación al soltar una acusación como esa y salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué paso ayer? —Murmuro Draco en mi oído, me encogí de hombros.

—Me parece que el señor Malfoy debe ser partícipe de la escena de ayer, cuando le informamos a Harry que el joven Nott estaría con nosotros.

— ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Tal vez mencione que ellos también lo preferirían sobre mí.

—Harry, estoy seguro que, si hay alguien que te quiere de una manera casi igual a la mía, son ellos, jamás te cambiarían por nadie.

Severus se acercó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Harry, tienes que entender que tú eres una de las mejores cosas que llegaron a mi vida, nunca me he arrepentido de tomarte de Godric's Hollow y llevarte a casa.

—Cachorro, creo que Severus lo dijo todo, nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, nunca.

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _Los días habían dejado de ser lluviosos, aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera que moverse con cautela, no podía salir de casa sin tomar centenares de medidas de seguridad, no quería correr ningún riesgo, aun cuando solo fuera a utilizar la Red Flu, Severus se acercó al pequeño, tomándolo en brazos y dejando un beso sobre su frente, lo acomodo sobre su cintura para dirigirse a su compromiso, ya iba con algo de retraso, dejo una nota para Moony y salió del hogar._

 _La mansión Malfoy lo esperaba junto con un ansioso Sirius que casi rebotaba por todo el lugar, en cuanto Lucius llego de la mano de Draco, el perro se detuvo, fue directo al pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su dragón rápidamente alzo los brazos para que lo alzara, señalo a Harry aun en los brazos de Severus e hizo una muda pregunta._

— _Espero que pronto sean buenos amigos, que lo sepas cuidar y proteger, como estoy seguro que él hará contigo, pequeño._

 _Severus rogaba a todo aquel que lo quisiera escuchar, necesitaba que muchos tuvieran aprecio por Harry, que estén dispuestos a enfrentarse contra todo por él, no importaba si sonaba egoísta, ya perdió a su mejor amiga, no fallaría al cuidar de su hijo, lo querría como si fuera propio, y la verdad es que su pequeño no le ponía las cosas muy difíciles._

 _Ambos niños se acercaron, analizándose detenidamente, advirtiendo si había peligro o no en la otra persona. Harry se acercó a Draco para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Draco inmediatamente tomo su mano y se dejaron caer sobre el piso, Sirius apareció unos cuantos juguetes antes de que su plática con Severus iniciara, discutirían nuevamente las ventajas de que Harry se quede con su rescatista y no con su padrino, como hubiera querido James._

— _Sirius, no puedes estar pensando en alejarlo de nosotros, ya paso por una experiencia traumática y ya se acostumbró a nuestra presencia._

— _El detalle, Sniv… Severus, es que Harry también está acostumbrado a mi presencia, mi segunda casa era la de los Potter._

— _Sirius, querido, creo que Severus tiene razón, además… me parece que estarán aquí diario._

 _Dijo mientras observaba a Harry y a Draco jugar, el pequeño dragón nunca prestaba sus juguetes, sin importar que tanto le rogaran, no obstante, ahora mismo le estaba cediendo todos al pequeño de cabello azabache._

— _De acuerdo, pero Harry tiene que venir todos los días, no me importa si esto les suena estúpido, ya estoy dando el cuidado de mi ahijado a alguien más._

— _Tendrá todo lo que necesita con nosotros, no olvides a Remus._

— _Tenías que mencionarlo, no tienes por qué recordarme que mi mejor amigo perdió la cabeza. "_

 _Fin Flashback._

Vi como Sev parpadeaba un par de veces, como saliendo de aguas muy profundas, se aclaró la garganta y me miro una última vez.

—Tienes que entender que nosotros tres te queremos demasiado, que no te vamos a cambiar por nada del mundo.

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió de la habitación, Moony se quedó otro rato más hablando con nosotros.

—Apuesto diez galeones a que recordó la primera vez que nos vimos.

—No quiero perder mi dinero, así que no, a Sev le fascina ese recuerdo, siempre que le pedía alguno, me mostraba ese.

No nos dimos cuenta a qué hora se fue Moony, los chicos entraron de nuevo y se sentaron alrededor, Pans llego un momento más tarde.

—No puedo creer que actuaras como todo un Gryffindor, y no solo eso, avergüenzas a tu casa, Harry Potter ¿Cómo te atreviste a sentarte en su mesa? No quiero volver a ver tal barbarie.

—Pans…

—Casi no aguanto tal espectáculo, todos estaban hablando de ti, y lo peor de todo ¡CON LOS WEASLEY! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Harry? ¿Y que si te hubieran hecho algo? Merlín, eres un inconsciente.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación de forma dramática, todos nos observamos un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas, puedo asegurar que las lágrimas se nos salieron de los ojos y que incluso Greg tuvo que correr al baño.

Media hora después todos nos estábamos preparando para salir de nuevo a la orilla del lago, necesitábamos nuestras tardes de regreso. Nott entro en la habitación cuando ya todos salíamos.

— ¿A dónde van, chicos?

—Al lago ¿Quieres venir?

Conteste antes de que alguno reaccionara, así que al final no solo éramos seis y ya no íbamos a ser solo nosotros, algo me decía que terminaríamos siendo una revoltura de casas.

Draco se sentó a mi lado, el día está un poco nublado como para que tome el sol, se recargo en mis piernas y cerró los ojos, como de costumbre.

— ¿Te imaginas juntándote con alguien de Gryffindor?

—No, ni se te ocurra decir que presientes que eso pasara, tienes voz de profeta, cállate.

—Pero es que…

—No, Harry, ninguno de nosotros quiere mezclarse con las demás casas.

—No hables por todos, Pansy.

Theo hablo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucháramos, se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza, al parecer no había querido ser escuchado.

— ¿A quién tienes pensado incluir?

—Pienso que no tendré que hacerlo, Harry lo hará por mí.

Eso deja dos opciones, será cuestión de tiempo para que sepa quien llama su atención, aunque tengo una ligera sensación de quien es.

* * *

 _ **Autora al habla. ¡Hola, personas! espero que esten teniendo un buen día, y que amen este capítulo tanto como yo, quise hacer algo con respecto a este día tan especial, así que me decidí a subir este capítulo, espero que les guste muchísimo, gracias por comentar y los amo. 3**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Un tanto inesperado

**Disclaimer: El mundo de J.K. es, bueno, obviamente todo suyo. Yo solo quiero cambiarlo durante un lapso de tiempo en el cual hare feliz a gente y sere feliz yo misma (?)**

12

Las vacaciones de diciembre llegaron demasiado rápido, padre decidió que no nos iríamos de Hogwarts, al menos no la primera semana, su objetivo: tener más claro que es lo que pretende el señor Nott, no confían del todo en el hombre, Theo se ganó nuestra confianza, pero son conscientes de que, si su padre le pide algo, mi amigo lo haría sin pensarlo tanto. Por lo tanto, es más seguro que nos quedemos aquí.

Baje el tenedor vacío, mi plato ahora se encuentra limpio y sin ninguna borona, Sev y Moony están demasiado callados.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ustedes no suelen estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

Draco apretó mi rodilla, invitándome a mantener la calma, él se mantiene imperturbable, Theo, por otro lado, está bastante nervioso.

—Harry, queremos que Theo se familiarice con la casa, pero tu padrino se niega a dejar que estés con él tanto tiempo, aún no confía en las intenciones de la familia Nott, y para ser francos, nosotros no lo tenemos bastante claro.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre he pasado la mitad de las vacaciones con Paddy, no veo porque esta vez tenga que ser diferente.

—Bueno, es que esta vez, Sirius insiste en que estamos tomando decisiones malas y precipitadas, él nos cedió tu custodia, pero aún tiene poder sobre ti.

—Lo que nos deja en que quiere que regrese con él. No veo el problema, es como cualquier otra ocasión.

Ninguno dijo alguna otra cosa, Draco, Theo y yo nos levantamos y salimos de ahí, caminando por el colegio, rumbo al lago, a nuestro lugar de siempre.

—Harry, creo que ellos están asustados. —Dijo Theo, mirando sus manos, y arrancando un poco de hierbas— No quieren que te acostumbres y te guste más estar en Malfoy Manor, no puedo ni imaginar lo que siente el profesor Snape, se ve por demás que te adora.

No dije nada, no hay mucho que decir, al menos no a ellos, para eso tendría que buscar a mis padres. El resto del día estuvimos ahí, simplemente hablando y riéndonos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera.

Cuando el sol desapareció, los tres nos levantamos para regresar al castillo, al llegar a las mazmorras, el patronus de Paddy nos intercepto.

"Chicos, los necesito en las habitaciones de Severus, a los tres, por favor"

Los tres nos miramos, me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar, jalando a Draco conmigo, y este a su vez, tomando de la túnica a Theo.

—Vamos chicos, no sean cobardes.

—No, papá tiene que tener motivos reales para estar aquí, no quiero ir.

—Draco, vamos, solo es Sirius, él nunca se enoja a menos que haya un gran motivo, así que andando.

—Sí, Draco, no seas cobarde, vamos.

Theo comenzó a caminar, llevándonos con él al lugar indicado, llegamos y levante la mano para tocar tres veces, como siempre. Solo que esta vez la puerta se abrió al primer toque, Sirius se encuentra justo enfrente de nosotros, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Entren. —Se hizo a un lado apenas el ultimo sonido se produjo, los tres desfilamos hacia nuestro fatal destino, ahora quisiera haberle hecho caso a Draco.

—Te lo dije, debimos hacer caso omiso e ir a nuestra habitación. —Susurro mi dragón, casi puedo jurar que lee mi mente.

Theo se puso a mi otro lado, igual de cerca que Draco, así podríamos seguir hablando.

—Bien, Draco, perdón por eso de cobarde. —Se escuchó como Theo pasaba saliva.

—Yo sé de lo que hablo, chicos, deberían hacerme caso siempre.

Sirius, Lucius, Sev y Moony se pusieron frente a nosotros, todos con expresiones serias, sin duda alguna ellos estuvieron hablando gran parte de la tarde, de otra forma no lucirían así.

—Bien, esto no es algo que se decidiera sin más, fue hablado por largas horas.

—Yo diría que solo hablaste tú. —Dijo Sev, adelantándose un poco— Después de tener que escuchar al señor aquí presente, se determinó que Harry y Theo irán de vacaciones con los Malfoy, evitando así un serio estrés en el señor Lupin.

Mi mirada no se apartó de Moony, ahora que lo mencionaba, recordé que desde hace unas semanas se ve demasiado pálido, quiero preguntarle qué pasa con él, pero no puedo, Padfoot sigue hablando y ahora me está mirando, como si esperara una respuesta. Draco me dio un codazo bastante fuerte, causando que me inclinara un poco y una mala mirada. Se encogió de hombros y murmuro una disculpa.

— ¿Qué dices? —Cuestione mirándolo con disculpa.

—Decía que vamos a viajar a Alemania, Cissy está ahí y alega que no puede viajar, así que iremos a visitarla, te preguntaba si ya tienes tus cosas listas.

—No, no las tiene listas, pero se soluciona en una noche, así que mañana nos podríamos ir.

—Draco, hoy tenemos que irnos. —Reafirmo Lucius.

—No entiendo porque tanta prisa, ni siquiera yo tengo listas mis cosas, así que podemos esperar a mañana, estoy seguro de que Severus nos acompañara a la mansión, si eso es necesario, además, no hemos podido descansar bien, padre. Así que les ruego nos den esta noche para poder hacerlo.

Me parece que todos sabemos cuál es la intención de Draco, ninguno carece de inteligencia o es demasiado lento, ambos adultos asintieron antes de irse, lanzándole una mirada a mis padres.

—Bien chicos, me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas, estoy seguro de que él los pondrá al tanto en cuanto se vaya, así que por favor.

Moony señalo la puerta, Draco sabe qué momento es el adecuado para refutar eso, este no es uno, así que ambos salieron de la habitación, Theo se despidió con un leve "buenas noches", mi dragón solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Al cerrarse la puerta, me gire hacía ellos, al mismo tiempo que Sev me acercaba para hacerme sentar en el sillón, justo en medio de los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es tu licantropía? ¿Por qué te ves tan mal? ¿Es otra cosa? ¿Es muy malo?

No pude evitar soltar todas las preguntas, habían más, pero una mirada de Sev y detuve todo mi vomito verbal.

—Harry, debes entender que te amamos demasiado, queremos que te quedes aquí…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no pelearon más con Paddy? Estoy seguro de que, si ustedes en verdad lo hubieran querido, lograrían ganarle.

— ¿Podrías dejarme terminar? —Asentí antes de que Sev volviera a hablar— Sin embargo, creemos que sería mejor si te vas al menos estas vacaciones, no estamos seguros de poder salir en unos años.

—Harry, a pesar de lo cuidadosos que fuimos, o al menos tratamos de ser, estoy esperando un hijo, tendrás un hermano.

Moony termino, me quede estático, ni siquiera sabía que emoción dominaría, justo ahora la felicidad y el miedo se peleaban, el miedo iba ganando, solo que no quiero hacerlos sentir mal.

— ¡Eso es fenomenal! Me alegro por ustedes, y por mí, claro está, será genial tener un hermanito, disculpen, estoy un poco cansado ¿Podemos seguir hablándolo mañana?

Procure mirarlos directamente, espere por su aprobación y me retire con lentitud, solté un suspiro cuando cerré la puerta, di un paso para recargarme en la pared. Cerré los ojos y estaba por dejarme caer cuando lo escuché.

—No creas que escuche algo de lo que dijeron, así que deberías comenzar a decirme.

Mire a Draco, él se encuentra recargado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, su mirada fija en mí.

—Aquí no. ¿Podemos ir a nuestra habitación? —Extendí mi mano hacía él, esperando que la tome para poder irnos.

La tomo en menos de en tres segundos, entrelazando nuestros dedos y comenzando a caminar hacia nuestro destino. No tardamos nada en llegar, nos cambiamos a nuestro pijama y nos acostamos en mi cama, poniendo los hechizos de rutina.

No deje pasar ni un minuto de acostarnos cuando lo abrace, me pegue a él tanto como pude, cerré los ojos. Me distancie lo suficiente para que mi voz se pudiera escuchar.

—Ellos están esperando un hijo, por eso es que nos iremos los tres, Moony necesita tomarse todo con calma, claro, no lo dijeron, pero es más que evidente.

—No te van a hacer a un lado, Harry, ellos te aman demasiado.

—Pero no soy su hijo biológico, solo imagínate, Draco.

—Que no lo harán, Harry, en todo caso, solo será una temporada, tendrán que ponerle más atención al bebé, pero tú no te quedaras solo, yo no te cambiare por nadie.

— ¿Siempre estarás conmigo? ¿Qué hay de cuando tengas novia? No quiero que te aparte de mí —Al pensar en eso, una fuerte emoción de pertenencia me sofoco, es como si me estrujaran con la sola idea— No, no quiero que tengas novia. Eres mío ¿Entiendes? —Lo pensé un poco mejor, eso es demasiado egoísta, no puedo decirle lo que puede o no hacer, además si yo no le gusto de esa manera... — Olvida lo que dije, si quieres tener novia, está bien, yo no me voy a oponer a eso, no estoy seguro de si es normal lo que siento, así que no te obligare a nada.

—Harry ¿De qué hablas? Me has confundido un poco.

—De que me gustas, Draco, me lastima el solo pensarte con alguien más, y a la vez es más importante tu felicidad, así que si lo único que puedo tener de ti es tu amistad, no me importa.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, haciendo _mi sonrisa,_ esa que solo he visto dirigida a mí.

—Eres un tonto, y demasiado despistado, si puedo agregar. Claro que no quiero novia, te tengo a ti, y sé que jamás me vas a cambiar por nadie, aunque eso no evitara que me ponga celoso de otras personas, además, tu eres demasiado famoso ¿Qué hare con eso? De cualquier manera, Harry, ahora mismo no debemos preocuparnos por ello, lidiaremos con la situación cuando se presente.

Me abrazo firmemente, dando por terminada la conversación, es un poco contradictorio, el miedo por el bebé se esfumo, recordando las palabras de mis padres, ellos no me cambiarían. Pude dormirme después de un par de horas.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, una disculpa por no subir el viernes pasado, me encontraba un poco estresada, ya lo pregunte en otro fic, pero lo pregunto aquí, ¿Alguien se confunde con mi modo de escribir? A lo que me refiero exactamente es al dialogo y al pensamiento. A mi me parece claro, pero ¿que puedo decir? si yo lo estoy escribiendo. En fin, eso es todo de mi parte, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **DrarryLover: ¡Me alegra leer tus comentarios, de verdad que me hace muy feliz, con respecto al fic, estuve pensando demasiado en la primera vez que se vieron, tenía que ser algo especial, me alegra que te gustara. Espero seguir viendote por aquí y que te siga gustando tanto. Nos estamos leyendo, guapa. Un saludo y besos.**

 **Creo que no se me pasa nada más, CREO. Así que nos estamos leyendo :D Y si se me pasaba algo, no se si les vaya a gustar o no, pero les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Mantente a salvo

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.**

13

Tres años después

El pasillo se difuminaba por momentos, es como si alguien comenzará a jugar con algún programa de edición, aumentando el pixelado y disminuyendo, la cicatriz comenzó a doler de una forma fenomenal, haciendo que tirará todos mis libros, escuché como mi tintero se rompía, probablemente manchando muchas cosas. Mis manos automáticamente fueron a mi cicatriz, presionando en un inútil intento de que el dolor se fuera, me vi transportado hacia algún lugar, sólo tengo la consciencia de saber que me están llevando.

En algún momento debí perder el conocimiento, parpadee un par de veces para enfocar la vista, hacía un par de meses que Sev insistió en que tomara pociones para mejorar mi visión y así no necesitar lentes, termine haciéndole caso, así que ya puedo ver excelente.

Lo primero que vi fue a Draco, sentado justo en frente de la cama y con un libro entre las manos, levanto la vista tan pronto hice un movimiento, se levantó caminando hasta mi lado y sentándose.

—Severus no debe tardar en llegar, hace un par de horas que está preparando tu poción, así que es cuestión de minutos para que retorne.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando una mata de cabello color oro, me sorprendí bastante al ver su tono, pero me fascinaba por demás, Jamie entro a la habitación, subiendo con dificultad a la cama y abrazándome como su hubiera estado a punto de morir.

—Haddy, que bueno que estas despie'to, temía que no lo hicie'as más.

Restregó su cara contra mi cuello, soltando un par de lágrimas antes de que Moony llegará para alzarlo sobre su cadera y darle un beso en la coronilla, mi pequeño ya está demasiado grande, un poco irónico, pero siempre será mi pequeño.

—Lo siento, él vio cuando Draco te trajo, fue un suplicio todo este tiempo, no solo por él, sino porque es más de lo que has pasado inconsciente, Harry.

—Lo sé, trate de evitarlo, pero el bloquear la comunicación, hace que me duela la cabeza, sigo pensando que nos sería bastante útil saber lo que hace.

—Y yo sigo pensando que eres un… —Draco se detuvo, mirando a Jamie— inconsciente. Si tú lo ves, es lógico que él pueda hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Chicos, no es el momento —Sev entro con un frasco, hice una mueca inevitablemente, su poción es bastante efectiva, sigue sabiendo feo— No hagas esa cara y tómatela de una vez.

La extendió hacia mí, tome el pomo y lo vacié en mi boca, tragándolo inmediatamente, todos me observan en espera de que diga que paso exactamente.

Jamie se removía demasiado en los brazos de Moony, extendiéndolos hacía mí, me incorpore para poder tomarlo y sentarlo sobre mi regazo, se quedó quieto en menos de un minuto, jugando con mi túnica.

—Esta vez ni un solo atisbo de lo que está haciendo, por si no lo recuerdan, logre mejorar en Oclumancia, tal vez no sea un experto, pero estoy trabajando en ello. —Jamie se levantó y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, recordándome que tengo que cortarlo, sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, eso no es lo importante— Está con Wormtail, si ya sé que dije que no tuve ningún atisbo, pero eso fue inevitable, llega en mis sueños y no lo puedo controlar —Acomodé el cabello del pequeño y sonreí de lado, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza, lo senté a un lado de mi para poder levantarme, sacudí mi túnica y los miré a todos— ¿Quién me vio?

—Nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Y tú me estabas buscando ¿No?

—Es evidente, quedamos de vernos en la biblioteca y tú nunca llegaste, comencé a preocuparme y salí a buscarte, nunca llegas tarde.

Mencionó tomando mi mano, su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mi palma, lo mire fijamente, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos en su mirada, con el paso del tiempo fue mejorando en ocultarlos, pero nunca a mí. La preocupación es evidente, no solo en él, sino en Sev y Moony.

—Oigan, no deben preocuparse tanto, si él pudiera saber lo que estamos haciendo ya hubiera hecho algo.

—Lo dices como si nada, iré a informar que no se presentaran en el entrenamiento de hoy.

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que iremos, ya paso el dolor y, además, tenemos un partido muy importante en dos días, no podemos faltar.

Draco no se negó, al contrario, se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Sev y Moony me observaron por segundos interminables, ambos asintieron sin más.

—De acuerdo, como quieras, Harry, solo no te extralimites.

Asentí, me acerqué a Jamie y le di un beso en la frente, Draco me instó a salir, no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Nuestros pasos medidos y sin prisa alguna. De vez en cuando nos topamos con chicos inteligentes que se hacen a un lado cuando pasamos, otros tantos que deben ser hechizados para que cambien su trayectoria.

— ¿Sabes? No tienes que ser tan drástico.

—Claro que tengo, son bastante estúpidos, ese último vio como quite al otro ¿Por qué seguir el mismo camino?

Me encogí de hombros, salimos del castillo para dirigirnos al campo de Quidditch, el equipo ya está aquí, el silencio es una cosa de la que carecen los Slytherin cuando están en confianza.

Fuimos directo a los vestidores, aún tenemos que cambiarnos, mi dragón no dijo palabra alguna, me preocupa un poco el hecho.

—Me molesta demasiado que tengan el colegio rodeado, Dumbledore es demasiado blando para permitir semejante cosa.

—Ya sabes que él no podía ir en contra del Ministro, hacer eso era ponerse en evidencia.

—¿Sabes cuánto me importa?

—Estas demasiado borde, cálmate. —Mencione, quitándome toda la ropa, la mirada de Draco no me dejaba un solo segundo, recorría mi cuerpo con evidente deseo, controle mi respiración y puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol, me puse el uniforme y lo mire, esperando a que él terminara.

—Estoy molesto ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Te imaginas como me sentí al verte ahí tirado? Y ahora tu estas como si nada, queriendo entrenar, ni siquiera he podido tenerte entre mis brazos, asegurarme de que en verdad estas bien.

Me acerco a él, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, ladeándola para darle un beso en el cuello, levanto un poco mi rostro.

—Ahora mismo nos están esperando, pero tenemos el resto de la tarde, así que quita esa cara, sabes que harán muchas preguntas que no podemos contestar.

Me rodea para salir, algo más le está molestando, pero como bien dije, no es el momento. Segundos después lo sigo, rascando un poco mi cuello, Blaise, Vincent y Greg nos observaron por largos segundos, Draco fue directo a ellos, en cambio yo me detuve con Pans.

—Es bastante molesto ¿No? Aunque yo no lo culparía, él te vio con los Gryffindor, deberías tener más cuidado, Harry. Casi pude sentir su preocupación. Tenemos enemigos en todas las casas y tú no terminas de entender, idiota.

Baje la mirada, recordando el momento. Hermione me pidió unos minutos, no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo con ella, un suspiro escapó de mi boca, el capitán llamo la atención, todos nos montamos en la escoba y nos enfocamos en el entrenamiento.

Al menos creí que todos, ya que casi al final, una bludger logro llegar hasta mí, dándome en el costado, por poco caigo de la escoba, Pans se acercó rápidamente, ayudándome a bajar.

— ¡Potter! ¿Estás bien? —Avery bajo de su escoba, acercándose más de lo necesario, retrocedí un par de pasos.

—Sí, iré a que me revise Madame Pomfrey, continúen sin mí, no me siento muy bien.

—Que Parkinson te acompañe.

Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir volando, mis amigos estaban todavía pasmados, Draco y Blaise ni siquiera voltearon a verme, bien.

—Puedo ir solo, Pans, ni siquiera me estoy desangrando, sabes que necesitas entrenar.

—Harry, te acompañare, no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

—No lo hagas, necesito un momento solo, por favor, si quieres puedes venir en cuanto acabe el entrenamiento, pero ven sola.

—Está bien, ya sabes qué hacer si me necesitas.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Me di media vuelta para caminar de regreso al castillo, no me detuve en ningún momento, claro, mi andar es algo lento, la bludger me quito el aliento, tal vez me rompió una costilla, solo es cuestión de que Poppy la vea. Entre a la enfermería sin más, ella se encuentra sentada ante su escritorio, en cuanto escucho pasos levanto la mirada.

Negó un par de veces al verme, se levantó y me encontró a mitad del camino.

—Asumo que tuvieron un incidente en el entrenamiento ¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Una bludger, iba demasiado rápido y no pude quitarme, tal vez tengo una costilla rota.

—No puedes entrenar mañana, incluso, no es recomendable que juegues el sábado.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me permitas jugar? Necesito la distracción, no puedo quedarme sin nada en que entretenerme, Poppy.

—En ese caso, Harry, quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche y dejaras que te ponga un hechizo para inmovilizarte. Y Severus ya habló conmigo sobre lo de esta mañana, por lo que no quiero que tengas visitas, creo que necesitas un momento de tranquilidad.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con eso, sin visitas y completamente inmovilizado. ¿Les dirás?

—Hasta que tomes una poción para dormir, es en serio cuando digo que no necesitas alterarte, bastante has tenido las últimas semanas. Dime algo, Harry ¿No le has dicho a nadie?

—Poppy, si les digo, es casi seguro que no se apartarán de mi ni un solo segundo.

—Harry, si lo no haces tú, lo hare yo. No podemos arriesgarnos, haz venido más de dos veces a la semana en horas de clase. Esto no puede seguir así. Parece que a todos ya se les olvido la fortaleza de su unión.

No tenía noción del tiempo, cuando Pans apareció por ahí con una pequeña sonrisa, me sorprendió, mire a Poppy y se encogió de hombros.

—Señorita Parkinson, le tendré que pedir que se retire. Harry no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, y hágaselo saber a cualquiera que tenga intenciones de saltarse la cena y venir.

Ella me observo fijamente, tratando de ver si yo en realidad quiero que se vaya, le sonreí algo cansado. Sí, Pans, vete, hablaremos después. Es lo que traté transmitir con la mirada y por lo visto lo logré. Se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y susurrarme.

—No dejare que ninguno de los dos venga, par de idiotas.

—Gracias, Pans.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando con gracia, no tan rápido, pero tampoco lento, ni una sola vez volteo. Me volví a acomodar en la cama, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que Poppy hiciera lo suyo. Cuando me tome la poción y justo cuando estaba por caer dormido, ella volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento, Harry, hablare con tus padres en cuanto vengan, les voy a decir todo, no puedes seguir así…

Y lo demás simplemente escapo de mi comprensión, solo tenía claro qué al despertar, los problemas se me vendrían encima.

* * *

¡ **Hola! Espero que esten teniendo bellos y agradables días. xD Perdonen mi tardanza, la verdad es que tenía un terrible bloqueo y aparte no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos. Y para rematar, mi laptop se descompuso. Imaginen mi desesperación.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste y comenten, y todo eso :3 nos estamos leyendo cualquier día de la semana (He decidido que ya no serán los viernes, sino cuando el capítulo esté listo)**

 **DrarryLover: Ahora fui yo la que se retraso, lo siento tanto. Espero que te guste la evolución, para calmar los nervios, aclaro que los años pasados no se quedaran en blanco, ya sabes, habrá flashbacks y todo eso. Espero seguir leyendote, ya sabes. Animas mis días con tus reviews :3**

 **Rebeycr9: Me alegra que te este gustando tanto, espero seguir viendote por aquí :D**


	15. Capítulo 14: Obteniendo la verdad

**Disclaimer: El mundo de HP no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

14

Al intentar moverme para rodar en la cama como siempre, casi caigo, un cuerpo obstruye el poco espacio, haciéndome recordar que la cama aquí es incluso más pequeña que la de las habitaciones, apenas pude mantenerme arriba y con la ayuda de alguien.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Poppy a un lado deteniendo la caída de mi cuerpo.

—Intenté que se fuera, de muchas maneras. Pero ya conoces a los Malfoy, son bastante obstinados. Ni siquiera la cantidad de puntos que le bajaron lo convencieron.

Me giré para quedar de frente a él, una punzada de enojo me motivo a tirarlo de la cama, aún seguía dormido, pero me trae sin cuidado. El golpe se escuchó demasiado, puede que incluso le tronaran unos cuantos huesos. Una maldición se escuchó antes de que se levantara con elegancia, su ceño fruncido y su mirada amenazadora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, le deje muy claro a Pans que no quería que nadie viniera.

— ¿Te digo algo? Parkinson no puede decirme lo que puedo o no hacer y menos si se trata de _mi novio._

—Olvidaste eso cuando dejaste que esa bludger me golpeara.

Cerré los ojos y esperé a que Poppy dijera algo, ya ni siquiera estoy molesto, sólo un poco dolido.

—Harry, podrás ir a clases hoy, te recomiendo que ahora vayas a ver a tus padres e imagino que el señor Malfoy se encargara de escoltarte a sus habitaciones. Y te sugiero que te apresures si no quieres que ellos vengan.

—De acuerdo, gracias Poppy.

—No olvides tener cuidado.

Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer a su habitación, bajé los pies de la cama y me metí en mis zapatos, ignorando por completo la presencia de alguien.

El costado aún me duele un poco pero no pienso tomar otra cosa, ya tengo suficiente de pociones o cuidados. Se nivelo a mi lado y camino a mi paso, tampoco dijo nada, demasiado inteligente.

Como era de esperarse, nos encontramos a nuestros amigos en el camino, Blaise se puso enfrente de mí, abriendo la boca y al instante cerrandola por una sola mirada. Lo rodee y seguí mi camino, ni siquiera preste atención a los murmullos, la presencia de Draco sigue a mi lado, como si de verdad lo necesitara.

Llegamos a las habitaciones del jefe de casa, toque dos veces y esperamos a que abrieran, como es lógico, se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia la puerta y segundos después un pequeño abriendo sin pena ni gloria, estuvo a punto de aventarse a mis brazos, sin embargo, Draco lo intercepto antes de que me apretujara, alzándolo y haciendo que volara y agarrarlo antes de que Moony saliera.

—Hola chicos, estábamos por ir a la enfermería.

Nos dejó pasar sin decir otra cosa, su mirada inescrutable, algo malo convivir tanto con Sev, antes podía leerlo con facilidad y ahora se ha vuelto imposible, entramos directo al comedor donde Sev ya estaba ordenándole a un elfo que trajera el desayuno.

—Buenos días.

Dijo, parco de palabras. Bien, esto será increíble, ninguno amaneció con ganas de desperdiciar su valiosa voz. Jamie se pasó a mis brazos, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que miré a Draco, arqueando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó un plato para comenzar a servirse, hice lo mismo sólo que empecé por el plato de Jamie, sirviendo solo lo que le gusta.

—No deberías mimarlo demasiado, de otra manera será idéntico a ti.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Para eso están los hermanos, así que déjenme.

Moony solo sonrió ampliamente, mirándonos a los dos, Jamie no dejaba de parlotear sobre que le alegraba que esté bien y que había ido a verme pero que estaba en otro mundo porque ni siquiera cuando me mordió, desperté. Él no heredó la licantropia, sin embargo, sus colmillos son filosos y cuando esta realmente excitado o molesto, sus rasgos faciales cambian.

Lo mire por lo que me pareció todo el desayuno, observando como se metía una uva a la boca y luego quería meter otra al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Moony se levantó y tomo a Jamie de mis brazos, diciendo que tenía que bañarse, vamos ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Sólo estaban esperado este momento para poder sentenciarme.

No pasaron más de dos minutos, en cuanto supieron que Moony ya estaba en su labor de bañar a mi hermano, Sev se aclaró la garganta, logrando que llevara mi mirada hacia él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres comenzar a decirnos por qué, por los infiernos, no nos dijiste nada? Y no solo eso, sino que obligaste a Madame Pomfrey a callar.

— ¿Saben lo molesto que es la situación? ¿Por qué tendría que decirles?

— ¿Qué por qué? Maldito inconsciente, descerebrado, idiota…

—Draco, compostura.

Dos palabras y mi dragón retorno a su estado natural, ni siquiera dirigiéndome una mirada. Para lo que lo necesito ahora mismo.

—Es absurdo, aquí están, viéndome como si fuera un desconocido sólo porque no les dije que estaba teniendo problemas, yo mismo pude arreglarlos ¿Para qué mencionarlo? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Solo una persona sin perspectiva, sin razonamiento, piensa así. Creí que ya lo tendrías claro, Harry. No estás solo y por ende, no puedes dejarnos en la ignorancia, si alguien te molesta es lógico que nos lo digas, no porque nosotros hagamos los mismos actos, eso es igual de estúpido, sino porque nosotros nos encargaremos de que no se vuelva a repetir, como dice la ley de ese muggle, a toda acción corresponde una reacción de igual o mayor magnitud, o algo así, no estoy demasiado familiarizado con tales cosas.

Una mueca después de terminar y su mirada fija en mí.

—En pocas palabras, Potter, él te está diciendo que somos tu maldita familia y que nos lastimas al no hacernos parte de lo que te pasa.

—Creo que lo lastimas más a él de lo que…

—Cállate, Sev.

—Muchacho impertinente.

—Cállense ambos, ninguno se molestó en salir de su mundo ¿Por qué habría yo de molestarme en salir del mío? Con permiso, tengo que ir a clase.

Me levante, ondeando mi túnica y salí de ahí, ni siquiera me fui a despedir de Moony y Jamie, después los vería.

Fui directo a los dormitorios, ni siquiera cruce palabra con algún chico, solo llegué por mis cosas y fui a darme un baño rápido, al salir casi corriendo de la sala común, me topé con Theo, iba a evitarlo, pero…

—Harry, no puedes evitar a todos los slytherin y, sobre todo, no puedes evitarme a mí.

Una sonrisa condecendiente apareció en su rostro, justo lo que necesito.

—Evité a Draco, así que debes cuestionarte eso.

Seguí caminando, el conocimiento de que él me alcanzaría no me dejaba avanzar más rápido, se puso a mi altura y siguió como si nada.

—No estás teniendo en cuenta que yo no soy Draco, ni algún cualquiera. Yo te conozco y he visto lo que pasó estas semanas, olvidas que puedo ser una sombra.

—Así que tú me ayudaste en esa ocasión.

Claro que todas las personas que me molestaban siempre buscaron el momento en que yo estuviera solo para poder atacar, cobardes. Y sin importar eso, casi siempre contaba con ayuda.

—Claro, tengo que admitir que estuve a punto de perder el control. Ellos no conocieron a Lily, me dio demasiado coraje, pero me basto ver las lámparas tintinear, te estabas descontrolando y eso no era bueno para ninguno de nosotros.

—Lo sé, creí que eso ya no me pasaría, pero ellos fueron demasiado lejos.

—Ya lo creo, por eso se lo conté al profesor Snape.

—Ya lo imaginaba ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace unos minutos, le envié una carta, no me apetecía ir a hablar con él, además de que estoy seguro no hubiera tenido tiempo para atenderme.

—También lo notaste, he.

— ¿Cómo no notarlo? Harry, te hice una promesa y no la voy a romper.

—Theo, veo eso inútil. Te libero de tu promesa, la cual debo decir, fue hace mucho tiempo y, además, la hiciste en Alemania, no tiene validez aquí.

—En ese caso, Harry. Te prometo que te cuidare, seré un hermano más para ti, jamás dejare que nadie te lastime, no si puedo evitarlo.

—Theo, esto es innecesario, me honras claro, pero innecesario, yo sé que así será, de otra forma, tendré tus pelotas para desayuno de Pitsy.

—Hay momentos en los que olvido que no solo te criaste con Snape y Moony, tienes en ti mucha maldad Malfoy, eso es de cuidado.

—Es mejor que no lo olvides, Theo.

—No es necesario mantenerlo presente, hay mejores cosas en las que pensar.

— ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Neville?

Llegamos al aula de Transformaciones mucho antes de la hora, ni siquiera me importa mucho estar aquí.

—Sí, gracias a ti de nuevo, aunque eso provocara que Draco se molestara, siento eso.

—Él debe de sentirlo más y si se puede, yo más que ustedes dos juntos.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

— ¿Por qué? —El escepticismo impregnado en cada letra— Pensé que era demasiado obvio, Theo. Ya que no lo es, bueno, no dije nada porque sé todo lo que cada uno tiene que hacer, esto era adicional y únicamente para mí, además de que lo único que quería era olvidar el incidente, no estar rememorando cada cosa.

— ¿Sabes que él tenía miedo?

—Lo sé, es por eso que estoy tan molesto, tu nos conoces Theo, sabes la solides que tiene nuestra relación ¿Por qué rayos tener miedo? Lo vi en su mirada, cada que llegaba tarde o con la ropa desarreglada, pero ninguna vez me preguntó algo.

—Y tú tampoco le dijiste, ustedes nunca han tenido falta de comunicación ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Es mi culpa y estoy siendo bastante hipócrita.

Bajé la mirada, de recordar el episodio se me revuelve el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry? Estas siendo demasiado evasivo.

—Fue la primera semana al regresar, él estaba hablando con uno par de chicos, entonces uno de ellos se fue, ni siquiera me moleste en ver el rostro del otro, se acercó y lo besó. Draco se quedó estático hasta que él se apartó y murmuro una disculpa.

—Dices que Draco no se apartó.

—Eso mismo, no tuve las fuerzas necesarias para…

— ¿Por eso comenzaste a evitarme, Harry?

Me gire hacía su voz, su mirada se veía un poco dolida, la profesora llegó en ese momento, todos fueron a sus asientos, todos menos Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, vaya a sentarse.

—Theo, quítate de mi lugar.

Casi podía escuchar como Theo procesaba los pros y contras de hacerle caso, finalmente se levantó y fue a su sitio con Pans.

McGonagall comenzó su clase sin más, mi atención dividida, en estos momentos doy gracias a Sev por enseñarme, no fue difícil hacer todos los ejercicios, Draco y yo los terminamos antes que todos, lo que nos dejó tiempo libre.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, Harry.

—Sí, dragón, por eso te evité. No pensé que fueras a dejar que alguien se te acercara tanto, ahora por favor, no me apetece hablar contigo.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no voy a seguir apartándome, si me hubieras enfrentado en ese momento, no estaríamos en esta situación. Los segundos que ese chico estuvo sobre mí, fueron para aclararle que, si se volvía a acercar, no tendría descendencia.

Fue como si quitaran un gran peso de mí, suena ridículo, pero sentía el aire circular con mayor facilidad.

—Gracias, Merlín.

—Podrás ser un idiota, pero nunca te ha faltado valor ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

—Ver a tu novio con otra persona… bueno, hace que te replantees todo.

—Debes recordar que yo no soy sólo tu novio, Potter.

Apretó mi mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, estoy seguro que de no estar en el aula, se hubiera acercado para darme un beso.

—Sigo molesto por esa bludger.

—Te la merecías, y da gracias que no iba con mayor velocidad, Blaise se las ingenió para no tirarte de la escoba.

—Los odio a ambos, pediré un cambio en el equipo, no puedo…

—Vamos, no juegues conmigo. Sabes que nadie te protege como nosotros.

—Eso no quiere decir que sólo ustedes me puedes molestar.

—Claro que sí, cariño.

McGonagall paso por nuestro lado, lanzándonos una mirada fulminadora, estábamos haciendo más ruido del esperado y planeado.

Voltee a ver a Theo, me guiño antes de seguir hablando con Pans, una sonrisa estaba instalada en mi rostro.

—Ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil, Potter.

— ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

—En el desayuno, no solucionaste ninguna de nuestras dudas, necesito nombres y los necesito ahora.

—No es el lugar indicado, dragón.

—En la noche.

—De acuerdo.

No tardó mucho en acabar la clase, todos salimos con calma, Draco volvió a tomar mi mano al caminar.

No fue sino hasta que llegamos a la siguiente clase que me di cuenta, Vincent, Greg, Blaise, Theo y Pansy estuvieron rodeándonos en todo el camino, evitando que alguien se acercara demasiado, solté un bufido, lo sabía. Sabía que ellos iban a hacer eso.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, sí, me puse a escribir. Tenía que aprovechar la inspiración y bueno... ¿Que decirles?**

 **DrarryLover: Se que fue muy sorpresivo, pero por eso puse en el anterior que había una sorpresa :c porque ya iba a adelantar el tiempo. No te preocupes por las vacaciones o el nacimiento de Jamie, todo eso se va a aclarar, lo promero. Y bueno, sobre la otra parte... si, creo que la mayoria se aclara aquí. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y leerte en el proximo :3**


	16. Capítulo 15: Un momento bien

**Disclaimer: J.K es dueña de Harry, de Draco, de todos ellos, yo sólo les doy un mejor destino (?) ahr,no.**

 **Advertencias: Es una relación entre hombres, si eso no te gusta... te invito a darle "atrás".**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

15

El día pasó rápidamente.

Draco logró arrastrarme hasta la Sala de Menesteres, Sirius nos trajo aquí hace un año, estaba tan molesto con todos que sólo quería nuestra compañía, así que desde ese entonces cada que Draco no quería que nadie nos molestara, venimos aquí.

Siempre aparece una habitación diferente, en una ocasión, Draco tuvo un terrible enojo porque aparecieron los colores de Gryffindor y como él conocía la torre por medio de fotografías, se dio cuenta que era idéntica a la sala común. Tuvimos que salir y me obligó a alejarme para que apareciera algo de su gusto.

Volví al presente cuando me jaló para que entrara, al hacerlo la puerta desapareció.

— ¿Te digo por qué no quería que lo supieran?

—No tienes que decírmelo, yo soy el primero en hacer que eso ocurra.

—Entonces evita que lo hagan, es frustrante. Casi se siente como si los demás tuvieran que pedir permiso para acercarse.

—Es que es así, Harry. Tienen que pedirlo, nadie puede estar a menos de dos metros, me aseguré de que todos lo supieran.

— ¿Y qué imagen da eso de mí? ¿Qué no puedo defenderme?

—Oh, amor mío —Se acercó y presiono mis mejillas como si fuera un bebé— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué dejen de admirar al gran héroe? Oh, mi estúpido novio. ¿Sabes que tienes un estúpido club de fans? Presentaron una queja formal por los moretones que te han visto, dicen que estoy siendo demasiado rudo en la cama.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y después lo golpee en el brazo, al segundo siguiente se llevó la mano hacía el lugar herido, sobando un poco.

—No sé qué tiene eso que ver.

—Claro que lo sabes, deja de estar molesto, eso evita que pienses con coherencia, si lo analizas un poco sé que resolverás el enigma.

Llevé un dedo a mi labio inferior, moviéndolo ligeramente mientras pensaba.

—Ellos no ven una imagen débil, lo que no ven es apoyo de mis amigos.

—Date cuenta, Harry. Se me acercó un chico para decirme qué si no quiero ser tu novio y cuidarte como se debe, él puede hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Por eso estuviste castigado una semana.

—Ajá, pero el placer de hacerlo arrepentirse de decirme eso fue mayor y lo sigo saboreando.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que los culparían a ustedes.

—No sólo se acercaron a mí, Potter. Por eso Blaise estaba tan molesto, también con él, con todos, a decir verdad. Querían hablar contigo, pero Pansy siempre se entrometía con cualquier cosa. Esa maldita mujer, incluso me detuvo a mí.

—La amo, por eso se merece una cita en…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa oración, es una ofensa para tu novio aquí presente.

—Mi novio es bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Liberal?

—Oh no, tu novio se parece más a los hombres primitivos, estoy seguro de que hechizará a su propia amiga si se atreve a ir a una _cita_ contigo.

—Le quitas toda la diversión, Draco.

—Con el único que puedes divertirte, tener citas, hablar, besarte, coquetear… es conmigo, Harry, evítame el hechizar a alguien, por favor.

—Sólo si haces que mañana salga ileso del juego.

—No tendrás un solo rasguño, pero me preocupa un poco, los dementores volvieron esta tarde y Severus se negó a decirme por qué.

—Tranquilo, no pasara nada.

Con todo arreglado, nos acomodamos en la cama y al segundo siguiente ya estábamos completamente dormidos.

ϟ

Moony me pasó mis guantes y Sirius mi escoba, ambos más emocionados que yo, no es mi primer partido ni el último. Sigo preguntándome cómo es que mi padrino logra que Dumbledore lo admita en cada juego, es como si lo sobornara con algo, sólo que no creo que el director se deje engatusar tan fácilmente.

—Harry, no olvides todas las precauciones que debes tomar, no te acerques a los dementores, ni siquiera salgas demasiado lejos, aunque pensándolo bien, no deberías jugar.

—Paddy, por favor, contrólate, das pena. De lo contrario, le contare a Draco en el lamentable estado que estás.

—No lo harás porque acaba de salir una nueva escoba y estoy seguro de que la amaras.

—Sabes que de cualquier forma él lo sabrá.

Me miro mal ante de empujarme por la puerta, seguramente los chicos ya estaban en el campo y yo aún aquí.

Ambos merodeadores se pusieron a mis costados y comenzaron a caminar, hablando de cualquier cosa, en realidad no les estoy poniendo atención, mi mente está en el juego, no será sencillo. Ravenclaw ideó una estrategia con la que ha ganado varios partidos.

Hice tronar mis hombros antes de llegar al campo, las gradas ya están llenas, se despiden de mi para ir a tomar sus lugares. Fui directo a los vestidores, las caras de pocos amigos fijas en mí. Solo mis amigos se atrevieron a decirme algo.

—Llegas con un retraso fenomenal, Potter.

Vincent habló, su mirada perdida, como si en realidad estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

—Lo siento, olvidé un par de cosas cuando venía y tuve que regresar.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir.

No se volvió a hablar de mi retraso, se centraron en la estrategia y a los pocos minutos se nos indicó que saliéramos. Madame Hooch ya está a medio campo y con la caja contenedora a sus pies, todos subimos en nuestras escobas y esperamos a que dé el silbatazo.

Todo parece ir normal, entrecierro los ojos tratando de localizar la snitch, el juego paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que Slytherin ganó, no podría ser de otra forma, no si valoramos nuestros puestos, el capitán se encargó de hacernos entender que era de vital importancia que obtuviéramos la victoria, es su último año aquí y quiere ganar la copa de las casas, como si no lo estuviéramos ganando desde hace dos años.

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores tan pronto el capitán termino de hablar, claro que celebrarían la victoria, esta vez nos lo saltaríamos, Padfoot está aquí y dudo que nos deje escapar hasta bien entrada la noche.

Tratamos de no tardarnos demasiado, las miradas lascivas que Draco me mandaban hacía que me costara mucho controlarme y no lanzarme a sus brazos con todo el equipo presente, sin importarme un carajo el dar un espectáculo, eso es lo que mi dragón se está buscando, más si no deja de mirarme así y posar sus ojos en mi trasero.

Evité mirarlo desde ese momento, no me acerqué a él hasta que estuvimos completamente vestidos, nuestros amigos se acercaron tan pronto terminaron ellos mismos, el ruido era molesto, el campo aún no se vacía y los slytherin olvidaron que deben esperar hasta estar en la sala común.

—Sirius está aquí, eso quiere decir que habrá algo bueno en las habitaciones del profesor Snape ¿No?

—Ustedes ya están demasiado acostumbrados a eso ¿No?

Cuestione cruzándome de brazos, era lógico, Sirius no deja que nadie escape, al menos no del circulo de los que toman buenas decisiones, me gire para salir y dejar que el aire golpee mi rostro, Hermione y Neville están esperando a pocos metros, me gire para buscar a Draco antes de caminar hacia los leones, mi novio salió y tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos en el proceso.

—Granger, Neville.

La falta de confianza es palpable, esto se debe a que Neville pasa más tiempo con nosotros que con sus compañeros de casa, Hermione últimamente mata su tiempo con Ronald y es un límite que no estoy dispuesto a cruzar.

—Hola chicos. ¿Estas esperando a Theo, Nev?

Me dirigí hacia el chico desgarbado, mirándolo directo a los ojos, la inseguridad que antes se reflejaba ahí ya desapareció, Theo se encargó de hacerlo y es algo que siempre agradeceré.

—Sí, quedamos de…

No terminó su oración porque Ronald se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a hablar con Hermione, su presencia sigue produciéndome molestia, así que jale a Draco para comenzar a caminar, los chicos salieron rodeando a Pans, todos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Andando, un jugo de calabaza nos espera.

Nos movíamos con sincronización y no lo hacemos a propósito, la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos ocasiona que nuestros cuerpos ya estén adaptados.

—¡Espera, Harry!

La molesta voz se hizo escuchar sobre las demás, me tensé como una cuerda y me giré un poco, arqueando una ceja y manteniendo a Draco cerca. Pude notar que los demás también se detenían, todos completamente listos para cualquier acción por parte del pelirrojo.

—No somos amigos, Weasley.

—Lo siento, la costumbre.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

— ¿Qué costumbre, Weasley? Francamente me sorprendes.

Draco se adelantó a cualquier respuesta que pude pensar.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Pude ver un movimiento de Hermione, ella me ha pedido de diversas formas que intenté conocerlo, alegando que en realidad es buena persona, sólo que es demasiado torpe. No gracias, suficiente tengo con Greg.

—Yo… esto…

—Weasley, no tengo todo el día, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que, si no te importa, nos vamos.

Vi cómo se desinflo, como uno de esos globos que tanto le gustan a Jamie, recordar a mi hermano me hizo continuar con el camino, nuestros amigos continuaron con su plática, pude ver a Theo y Nev quedarse, al final el Gry terminaría por aceptar ir a nuestras celebraciones.

—Adelántense chicos, quiero darle un obsequio a nuestro buscador.

Draco alzo un poco la voz, sin embargo, todos lo escucharon y siguieron caminando, nos detuvimos en un salón abandonado, casi siempre nos ponen a limpiarlo como castigo.

Apenas pasé, Draco ya me tenía contra la pared, murmure un hechizo de silencio y permití que metiera una de sus piernas entre las mías, lleve mis manos a su cintura para atraerlo más.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, su beso demandante, comenzando como algo tranquilo y lleno de amor, evolucionando a necesidad, de estar más cerca, llegar más lejos. Su lengua comenzó a delinear mis labios, incitando a que me abriera para poder besarme a fondo, al momento en que nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, mi mente voló, lleve mis manos a sus glúteos y los apreté, evite toda la ropa y me las ingenié para meter las manos y poder acariciar su piel, un gemido justo en mi oído, logrando que mi miembro salte, mordió mi lóbulo y se separó un poco, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas y un bulto evidente en su entrepierna.

Las cosquillas en mi mano me obligaron a llevarla a su miembro, acariciándolo sobre la tela y logrando que suelte un gemido más fuerte.

—Cariño, no podemos terminar ahora, pero más al rato lo haremos.

—Más te vale, Dragón.

Lo mire mal unos segundos, ahora tenemos que esperar a que nuestras erecciones bajen.

Una vez se nos ocurrió arreglar nuestros problemas antes de ir con Moony, gran error, en menos de un minuto Sev ya nos estaba dando una gran reprimenda, diciendo que no estamos tomando los peligros en serio y que sólo lograremos que nos maten. Después de eso, evitamos tener cualquier actividad sexual antes de verlos.

Pensando eso mi erección desapareció por completo, mi dragón me miro con expresión interrogativa.

—Ya me imagino a Moony.

Soltó una carcajada antes de volver a acercarse y morder mi labio inferior, cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, se separó y tomó mi mano para salir de ahí.

Al llegar a las habitaciones de Sev, Jamie corrió hacía nosotros, todos hablaban del partido mientras Draco y yo jugamos con mi hermano.

—Harry ¿Me enseña'as a vola' como tú?

Me dio esa mirada de cachorrito, esa con la que sabe que no me puedo resistir, asentí un par de veces antes de que saliera corriendo.

— ¿Se fue para que no cambie de opinión?

Le pregunte a Draco, girándome hacía él.

—Sí, siempre pasa lo mismo, ese pequeño engendro te tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano, puede hacer contigo lo que le dé la gana.

—Conozco a otra persona que me tiene igual o en peores condiciones.

Me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla, al separarnos vimos a Sirius justo enfrente de nosotros, su mirada seria y a la vez un brillo de diversión asomaba.

—Chicos, sé que consentimos que los entrenamientos fueran pausados para que mejoraran sus calificaciones, ahora tengo que admitir que no podemos seguir esperando, no estoy dispuesto a que algo le pase a cualquiera de ustedes.

— ¿Nos dirás por qué los dementores rodean el castillo?

—Están vigilándome, al parecer alguien comenzó a meterle ideas al Ministro, sólo son para asegurarse de que yo digo la verdad.

Draco se tensó al mismo tiempo que yo, por fin salimos de nuestra burbuja y escuchamos la conversación, los tres nos acercamos para formar parte de ella.

—Fue ese viejo loco ¿Quién si no?

—Pansy tiene razón, es el único que tiene una relación estrecha con el ministro y puede que nos vea como una amenaza.

—Sí, saben la cantidad de veces que ha intentado separarnos.

Blaise me dirigió una mirada dolida, no he hablado con él y sé que se siente desplazado, reconozco su mirada. Es una que yo he tenido en varias ocasiones, así que me es sencillo notarlo.

Draco se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

—Deberías hablar con él, sabes que no puedes seguir aplazándolo.

—Lo hare mañana.

Un par de vasos aparecieron frente a nosotros, ambos los tomamos y bebimos su contenido de un solo trago.

—"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"

—No te queda utilizar los dichos muggles, Draco.

Arrugué la nariz después de escucharlo, se ve realmente adorable, todo muggle.

—No sé qué estés pensando, Potter, pero quita ya esa mirada, eso me gano por tratar de entender a esos muggles.

—Te ganaras un pase libre, Dragón.

Su mirada se tornó oscura, sé con exactitud que se está imaginando porque es lo mismo que yo quiero, lo necesito. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y eso está mal en muchos sentidos.

* * *

 **¡Hola, bellas personas! Trate de hacerlo más largo en recompensa por la cantidad de tiempo que me tardo en actualizar, y tal vez porque me tarde aún más, no lo sé(?) Pidanle a las hadas por mi, el domingo me dan los resultados de un examen y mi vida depende de eso. Que exagerada, Ibbs.**

 **Como sea, nos estamos leyendo.**

 ** _DrarryLover: Hola, guapa. Ya sabes, al cliente lo que pida xD bueno, en este caso, al lector, además, te dije que la trama se va aclarando solita, lastimosamente es mi forma de escribir, el principio siempre es todo un caos, pero conforme va pasando... todo tiene sentido x'D me alegra que ames a Jamie, yo también lo adoro, espero que te siga gustando y leerte aquí en el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo y buen fin de semana._ **


	17. Capítulo 16: Promesas, promesas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es de Rowling, no pretendo ganar nada con esto.**

 **Advertencias: Nada fuerte, relación hombre/hombre. Tomenlo en cuenta.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

16

El barullo es ensordecedor y no logro encontrar a mi dragón ¿Dónde rayos se metió? Hace una hora que debería haberme encontrado en el Pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta ¿Qué lo está retrasando tanto?

La irritación subía por minutos y después me tranquilizaba diciéndome que tuvo que ser algo realmente importante para que él no llegara, nunca se demora tanto y si está demasiado ocupado, envía un pajarito para que no me quede esperando tanto tiempo. Torcí un poco la boca antes de dar vuelta para bajar a la mazmorra, Sev está por bajar también, tomado de la mano de Jamie. Rápidamente me acerque a ambos y le pique una mejilla a mi hermano.

—Jamie quería un panecillo y le dije que tendría que ir por él, Remus me escuchó y nos mandó a ambos.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras caminamos hacia sus habitaciones, Sev se detuvo sorpresivamente, Jamie y yo levantamos la mirada para ver porque no seguía caminando.

Bien, no me esperaba esto, ese tipo de nuevo esta besando a _mi novio_ ¿No dijo Draco que le había advertido? ¿Por qué se veía como que de verdad lo está disfrutando?

Una punzada molesta comenzó a lacerarme, bien, tal vez exagero un poco, pero mi pecho se está oprimiendo a cada segundo que Malfoy no se aparta del tipo, sólo necesito ver mejor su rostro y después no sabrán nada de él, de eso me encargo yo.

Jamie se soltó de mi mano y de la de Sev y se acercó corriendo al par de chicos, les dio una fuerte patada a ambos y después se puso a echarle bronca a Draco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ni siquiera se molestaba en decir bien las palabras, su enojo es evidente, Draco dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros, totalmente en shock— No te aceques a Daco de nuevo.

Jamie dijo mirando al tipo, mi pequeño es sumamente posesivo, no le gusta que nadie se acerque a nosotros y ver a Draco con otro chico debió molestarlo demasiado, Sev se acercó a los chicos en cuestión y arqueo una ceja.

—Slytherin, veinte puntos menos, señor Malfoy, lo quiero al servicio del señor Filch por dos semanas, le recomiendo que vaya ya mismo a presentarse con él y preguntarle qué puede hacer. En cuanto a usted, señor Gamp, irá con Hagrid y hará exactamente lo que él le ordene.

Grabé su rostro en mi memoria, sus labios totalmente rojos e hinchados solo me recordó lo que estuvo haciendo con Draco, casi corrió ante la mirada de Sev, mis manos ahora totalmente apretadas a mis costados, sólo me detuvo el hecho de que es mejor esperar y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos más básicos.

Draco se demoró en ir con Filch, Jamie ahora está justo frente a mí, con una expresión enfurruñada y los brazos cruzados, se ve tan adorable que alivia un poco el dolor, él ya mencionado traidor se acercó a nosotros, sólo que lo detuvo una barrera mágica, abrí los ojos como platos al dame cuenta de que Jamie la hizo, eso definitivamente hizo que olvidara, de momento, lo que pasó.

— ¡Jamie! ¡Genial! Debemos ir con papá a contarle, andando.

—Harry…

—Señor Malfoy, no volveré a repetir lo que debe hacer, le recomiendo que se ponga en marcha.

Draco se giró hacia Sev, mirándolo implorante y di gracias a todos los dioses porque Sev no se inmuto, permaneció impasible y señalo en la dirección indicada, Draco se fue como una exhalación. Solté todo el aire que estuve reteniendo.

—Vamos, Jamie, serás demasiado bueno…

—Andando, nos espera una gran tarde.

Continuamos nuestro camino, Jamie alzo los brazos para que lo cargue, lo hice sin pensarlo y tan pronto como rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, me lleno de besos, dejando todo mi rostro lleno de saliva, sonreí ampliamente.

—No quie'o que te ace'ques a D'aco en unos días, hazlo suf'i''

Su expresión es adorable, da un poco de miedo, pero no deja de ser tierna, se parece bastante a Sev cuando se enoja, pero es muy difícil que eso pase. Entramos a la pequeña sala de mis padres, Moony está leyendo un libro sobre pociones y lo cierra tan pronto nos ve.

— ¿Qué pasó? Los tres tienen esa expresión lúgubre y, además, la de Harry esta melancólica ¿A quién debemos cazar?

La chimenea nos dio un susto de muerte al soltar tremendo ruido, minutos más tarde Sirius se quitó el hollín con un sencillo hechizo, nos observó por unos segundos.

—Merlín ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, las lágrimas me formaron un nudo enorme, no pretendo derramarlas ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, además de que me niego a repetir los hechos, es demasiado con tenerlo grabado en mi mente, el silencio se está volviendo incomodo, Jamie me susurró que nos sentáramos y así lo hice, sentándome en el sillón individual y mi hermano comenzó a moverse, sus puños apretados contra mis piernas, su cara totalmente roja, no hay duda de que mi pequeño está furioso.

— ¡D'aco pasó! ¡ESO! —Elevó su voz unas octavas, Moony y Padfoot arquearon las cejas un poco cómico— ¡Nosot'os veníamos de las cocinas, nos encont'amos a he'mano en el pasillo y después vimos a D'aco besando a ot'o chico! ¡No lo quie'o ce'ca de mi he'mano!

Sus mejillas ahora están llenas de lágrimas, vaya, no pensé que estuviera tan molesto, lo giré para que me vea, limpie sus mejillas y le di un beso en la nariz, sus ojos color miel me miraron atento, él ya habla bien, únicamente cuando se enoja se come algunas letras.

—Tranquilo, Jamie, no debes exaltarte de esa manera.

Los cambios son evidentes y yo solo quiero llenarlo de besos, así que eso mismo hago, no me atrevo a mirar a nadie más, centro toda mi atención en mi hermano, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Sirius se acercó a nosotros y puso una mano en mi hombro, se agacho para mirarme a los ojos.

—Harry, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario. Conozco a mi chico y sé que él jamás te haría algo así ¿Quieres agregar contexto? ¿Quién es el tipo?

Tuve que aclararme la garganta para poder responder.

—Yo no lo conozco, lo había visto un par de veces en la sala común. Con esta es la segunda vez que pasa, Sirius.

—Harry, tienes que considerar todas las opciones, por favor.

Se ve un poco ansioso, me encogí de hombros y solté un suspiro.

—No es como si vaya a dejarlo sólo por esto, antes quiero explicaciones y tal vez hacerlo sufrir y que haga que ese chico se arrepienta, yo tengo mis métodos, pero sé que Draco es más contundente, así que quiero esperar.

—Yo sé que esta vez no te va a decepcionar, cachorro, confía en él, fui yo quien lo educo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Black.

Dijo Sev, me estremecí ante su voz, tiene un toque peligroso y eso no puede ser bueno, al menos no para Draco.

—Yo me voy, necesito hablar con mis amigos.

Todos asintieron, todos menos Jamie. Además de eso se negó a soltarme.

—Jamie, prometo venir mañana.

—No, yo quiero dormir contigo, llévame.

Lo miré con cariño antes de intentar bajarlo de nuevo, sus piernas se adhirieron a mi cintura y ni con cosquillas logré bajarlo, ni siquiera la mirada de advertencia de Sev.

—No creo que el cachorro se quiera despegar de Harry, cuídalo, Jamie.

Vaya, Moony tampoco quiere que me quede sólo o que Draco pueda acercarse sin más, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala común, los chicos estaban ahí haciendo los deberes, algo que yo también debería hacer.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y arquearon una ceja al ver a Jamie, me encogí de hombros y me senté con ellos, Pansy se acercó a nosotros y me miró interrogante.

—Encontramos a Draco besando a Gamp ¿Lo conocen?

Me dirigí a todos, Theo frunció el ceño y asintió, su expresión en blanco.

—Se la pasa hablando de ti y de Draco, de cómo le gustaría llegar a ustedes dos, pero sobre todo a ti, Harry.

—Bueno, eligió la manera equivocada de hacerlo.

Me gire hacia Draco, se ve furioso y no dudo que algo hizo ese chico para que Draco lo besara, Jamie se removió en mis brazos y se acercó para darle otra patada a mi novio.

—No te acerques a Harry.

Todos en la sala nos están viendo, no dudo que Jamie es el que más llama la atención, pero todos lo conocen y estoy seguro de que lo adoran.

Theo se acercó a Jamie y lo tomo en brazos, Jamie no dijo nada porque en realidad mi pequeño lo adora tanto como a mí o a Draco.

—Jamie, es hora de ir a dormir, estoy seguro de que mañana querrás ir a recorrer el castillo y no lo haremos si no despiertas temprano.

Theo lo subió a nuestra habitación, todos regresaron a sus asuntos, eso hasta que Draco habló.

—Sólo necesito un minuto de su atención, estoy seguro de que no muchos conocen a Gamp y hay unos pocos que son sus amigos. ¿Ustedes recuerdan lo que se hace cuando un compañero quiere hacerte daño?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora ese tipo?

Esa clase de comentarios se escuchaba por la sala, todos murmuraban, Pans se acercó más a mí, al igual que Blaise, lo que me recordó que debo hablar con él, ya no puedo postergarlo más.

—Bien, nadie se meterá entre él y yo, para cuando termine con ese tipo, no quedará ni rastro de lo que era, y nadie se atreverá a ayudarlo ¿Estamos claros?

Nadie dijo nada, los únicos que se atrevían a hablar son los de sexto y séptimo curso, mismos que no están aquí, deben estar en el Gran Comedor. Todos asintieron, y al minuto siguiente ya se estaban dispersando, Draco en serio está enojado.

Me giré hacia Blaise al momento en que Draco salió del lugar, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, supongo que va a hacer las paces con Jamie.

— ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta? Tal vez podamos robar algunos bocadillos para todos, me siento hambriento.

Asintió y se levantó con un movimiento fluido, me espero en la entrada mientras les preguntaba si querían algo, escuché sus pedidos y salí seguido de Blaise.

—Harry…

—Espera, estoy tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Siento haber estado tan disperso, en realidad no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Draco me lo dijo, perdón por hacerte a un lado.

—Escucha, Harry. Me dolió sí, pero lo entendí, sabes que no soy de hacer alboroto por las cosas, pero me gustaría que no lo volvieras a hacer, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y dolió que me ignoraras de esa forma y sobre todo que no nos dejaras ayudarte, sabes que no tienes que lidiar con esto tu solo.

Nos detuvimos un segundo para darnos un abrazo, la bola de emociones que se habían creado en mi interior se suavizaron y un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

—No lo haré, Blaise.

Seguimos caminado hasta las cocinas y le hicimos cosquillas a la fruta antes de pasar, los elfos se mostraron deseosos de darnos una torre de aperitivos variados, tuvimos que encogerlos para poder regresar a las mazmorras.

— ¿Sigues molesto con Draco?

—Esa imagen quedo grabada en mi retina, pero supongo que ya no me siento traicionado, sé que hay una muy buena explicación.

—No debes preocuparte, Gamp no volverá a tener ganas de acercarse a alguno de ustedes, tenlo por seguro.

Puedo asegurarlo, no me preocupa que se acerque a mí, es más, quiero que lo haga.

Entramos a la sala común y dejamos todas las cosas sobre una mesa vacía, en menos de un minuto Vincent y Greg ya estaban ahí comiéndose una rebanada de pastel, Pans y Blaise tomaron unos dulces que hicieron los elfos para la comida.

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Draco, está demasiado molesto y Theo ya no sabe qué hacer para calmarlo.

— ¿Y Jamie?

Cuestione dirigiéndome hacia las habitaciones.

—Draco sólo espero hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido, por favor, Harry. Todos están demasiado preocupados por su trasero, saben cómo se pone Draco cuando está molesto.

—Yo no estoy por la labor de tranquilizarlo para los demás, por mi pueden arder y yo lo disfrutare, sobre todo los amigos de Gamp.

—Harry, por favooooor.

—Pans, sabes que él no será borde con ustedes, no me pidas que le diga que lo olvide si yo mismo quiero que paguen.

—Está bien, cariño, ve a patear culos.

—Sólo uno.

Seguí con mi camino hacia los dormitorios, empuje la puerta y me quede ahí, recargado en el marco y viendo a Theo y Draco, ambos completamente inmersos en una discusión bastante fuerte.

— ¡Eres un jodido idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Tú sabias perfectamente que ese tipo quería dañarlos y aun así no hiciste nada! ¡MIERDA!

Nunca vi a Theo tan alterado en estos años, por Merlín, es Theo, Nev siempre ha sido un bálsamo para él.

— ¿Te crees que he estado perdiendo el tiempo y dejando que cualquier idiota venga a hacer lo que se le dé la gana? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Un claro indicio de que Draco está molesto es que no grita, su tono es letal y tan bajo como si estuviéramos en un buen día.

—Yo no veo claro que estás haciendo para que ese chico los deje en paz ¿Cuánto tiempo dejaras que pase? ¿Cuánta confianza vas a traicionar? Sin importar cuáles son tus motivos no puedes seguir haciéndolo, Malfoy. Ten por seguro que Harry no seguirá perdonando eso.

—Le doy un punto a Theo.

Dije dando los pasos necesarios para llegar a ellos, es seguro que Draco se está conteniendo de no sacar la varita.

—Harry…

Levante una mano pidiendo silencio.

—Theo ¿Podrías cuidar al cachorro? No quiero que se despierte y no vea a nadie aquí, necesito arreglar un par de cosas con Draco.

Asintió renuente y se dejó caer en su cama, dirigí mi mirada a Draco, se ve demasiado tenso, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos casi sacan flamas, al girarse hacia mí se tranquilizó un poco, extendí mi mano esperando que la tome y podamos salir de aquí. Saqué la capa de invisibilidad y la puse sobre nosotros, salimos con cuidado, evitando a todos logramos salir, fuimos directo a la Torre de Astronomía y pusimos un hechizo para que nos avisara tan pronto alguien se acercara. Me alejé de él para poder mirarlo directamente.

— ¿Quieres empezar a contarme que pasó?

—Tienes que creerme Harry…

—No tengo que hacerlo, Draco. Aclarado eso, tengo una confianza ciega en ti o al menos la tenía hasta hace unas horas. —Una expresión de dolor cruzo su rostro antes de que la ocultara, camine un par de pasos para situarme delante de él— Tienes que decirme si aún te intereso, si aún quieres algo conmigo, han pasado muchos años y siempre hemos estado juntos, tal vez quieres algo nuevo o…

—Basta, sólo nos estas lastimando más, no fue el mejor curso de acción y admito que me equivoqué al hacerlo, él llego con tu apariencia y por un segundo creí que eras tú y te habías cansado de esperarme, tuve que detenerme a dejar unas cosas y después los chicos comenzaron a decirme bastantes cosas que me contrariaron, tenía que investigarlo, pero primero iba a ir contigo, fue cuando encontré a Gamp.

—Y lo seguiste besando.

Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, acercándome completamente a él y dejando un beso en mi frente.

—No supe que no eras tú hasta que olí su loción, perdóname, Harry.

—Es la última vez, Draco. Me veo como un estúpido dejando pasar este tipo de cosas, tienes que recordar una cosa, si te veo de nuevo besando a otro, tendré tus pelotas para que Pitsy juegue con ellas ¿Me entiendes? Ya no pienso tolerar eso.

—Morgana, Harry. Te juro que no volverá a pasar, ahora solo quiero dormir contigo y Jamie ¿Podemos hacer eso?

—Podemos, andando, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Tomo mi mano y enlazo sus dedos con los míos.

—Creo que no me separare de ti ni un segundo, cualquier loco cree que puede acercarse.

—Te voy a dar un collar.

—No soy un perro, Potter, prefiero un anillo.

— ¿Qué te parece el de la familia Potter? ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Hizo que nos detuviéramos a mitad del pasillo, mi capa colgada de mi hombro, haciendo que la imagen sea un tanto extraña.

—Sabes lo que eso significa para mí, no juegues conmigo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No estoy jugando contigo, idiota.

—Pero no lo tienes tú.

Miré a mis pies antes de volver la vista a él.

—Sucede que hace unos días Moony me acompaño a Gringotts, específicamente a la cámara de los Potter, ahí estaban los anillos de mis padres, mande adaptar el de mamá, pero tengo el de papá conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa y pensaba utilizarlo hasta dentro de unos meses, no ahora, pero quiero hacerlo ya.

—Dime que no es por ese idiota.

—No es por él, es por ti.

Beso mis labios antes de seguir caminando, su mano bien sujeta de la mía, no nos falta mucho para llegar a nuestros terrenos.

—Sabes que cuando yo te dé el anillo de los Malfoy no sólo será para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Si, probablemente ahora un sonrojo cubra mi rostro al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se marca.

* * *

 **Uff, pensé que no lo podría subir nunca, no terminaba de gustarme y no estaba segura de donde dividirlo, pero en fin. Espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa fuera de lugar o de la que tengan duda, haganmelo saber, nos estamos leyendo.**

 _ **DrarryLover: ¡Hola! Siempre me alegra leerte, puff, la verdad es que tienes razón, es un poco raro que ellos sepan de ese ámbito teniendo esa edad, pero no lo saben todo, sólo se conocen a la perfección por lo mismo que dijiste, tienen años juntos, obviamente no hacían nada antes. Y sobre leer el acto completo, dame chance, tal vez lo haga para el siguiente capítulo. Tu tienes una buena idea sobre lo de NevxTheo, puede que lo haga si quieres. :D nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Llegó la hora

**Disclaimer: HP no es mío. Ya quisiera yo.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna (?)**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

17

Cada pocos segundos llevaba mi mirada a la mano de Draco, él luce el anillo como si fuera algo tan natural, nadie se ha dado cuenta que él en realidad trae el escudo de los Potter, y yo no me atreví a decirle que el anillo tiene protección propia, el hombre que lo reviso dijo que su magia es poderosa, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué mamá no lo utilizo? ¿Por qué?

Es una pregunta que ha rondado por mi mente desde que salí de la tienda, algo que le pregunté al estar ahí es por qué la magia del anillo no funcionó al sentir el peligro que rodeaba a mamá, su respuesta fue simple: tenía que proteger al heredero Potter y a eso se le sumaban los deseos de su madre, ella sólo quería salvarlo así que la magia actuó en consecuencia.

No me di cuenta en que momento Draco cambio de lugar, ahora está a mi lado y su brazo esta sobre mis hombros, su boca se encuentra a centímetros de mi oído.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mente? Te he estado hablando por horas y parece que nada logra llamar tu atención. —Casi puedo ver el puchero que forman sus labios y es imposible resistirse a eso, estoy girando la cabeza antes de darme cuenta y posando mis labios en los suyos, haciendo que olvide lo que estaba diciendo— Por más que me fascine que tomes la iniciativa, no aquí, andando.

Recogió nuestras cosas y las metió a su portafolios, para lo que no tenía espacio tomó el mío, después simplemente agarro mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, salimos de la biblioteca despidiéndonos de Pans y Blaise, ambos asintieron antes de continuar con sus pergaminos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? Puedo notar que no estás en tu modo juguetón.

Me burlé levantando ambas cejas y sonreí ante su expresión.

—Vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nadie escuche o lleguen a interrumpirnos, te necesito el resto de la tarde exclusivamente para mí.

—Me tienes, el tono que utilizas me hace pensar que hay algo importante sucediendo cómo para que no pueda esperar a que termináramos los deberes.

Apresuro el paso obligándome a hacer lo mismo, llegamos a la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres antes de que me diera cuenta Draco se paseó tres veces frente a ella y la puerta apareció, ni siquiera me dijo nada, entramos y esperamos a que la puerta desapareciera de nuevo, así lo hizo, al segundo siguiente él me pidió que nos sentáramos en los cojines que están enfrente de la chimenea.

—Tú sabes que la Orden del Fénix existe y se encarga de controlar todas las situaciones, así mismo, tienes el conocimiento de que no hay nada fuera de control en la actualidad.

—Tu punto es…

Me acomodé contra él, permitiendo que sus brazos me rodeen y recargue su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Sev y Moony están en contra de que te lo diga, lo discutimos por un largo lapso, yo no pienso seguir ocultándote cosas, eso sólo te lleva a no poder protegerte si así lo requiere la situación.

—Vaya, gracias.

No importó que no quisiera que el sarcasmo se filtrara en mis palabras, así que decidí callarme hasta que él saque todo.

—Algunos del antiguo circulo están bastante inquietos, si a eso se le puede llamar de tal forma. Mi padre ha intentado mantenerlos en calma, pero ellos quieren continuar con lo que comenzó Riddle, además claro de que ellos tienen la creencia de que si comienzan a eliminar a los muggles, los problemas de los magos se acabaran.

—Lo que me estás diciendo entonces es que comenzaran los ataques.

—Ya empezaron, Harry. Y muchos te quieren para liderar.

— ¿A mí? Pero si no soy más que un chico ¿Por qué querrían tal cosa?

Dije con sarcasmo, es obvio que no creo eso, he estado entrenando toda mi vida, preparándome para este momento y no pienso desperdiciar tanto conocimiento.

—Harry, esto es importante, ellos creen que hay alguien en Hogwarts, es cuestión de tiempo para que decida actuar y quiero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa, tienes que elevar tus defensas y no perderte en tus pensamientos, por favor, no te lo pediría si supiera a qué atenernos, pero puede ser cualquier cosa.

Puedo ver la conclusión de su discurso y contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaría, no me molesta, hace años que aprendí a ser prudente, las reprimendas a cambio eran fenomenales y me cansé de ellas.

—Bien, entonces debo mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

—Y no alejarte mucho de mí.

—Cómo si nosotros hiciéramos eso, paso la mayor parte del día contigo.

Me hizo girarme de forma que ahora estamos mirándonos fijamente.

—Yo quisiera que fuera así, pero cierto chico insiste en tener su espacio ¿Para qué quieres espacio? Siempre que ocurre algo malo es porque tu estas en cualquier otro lugar, no es que te pida que pases cada segundo del día pegado a mi lado, no —Se escucha dolido y hace que la culpabilidad sea mayor, el peso de lo que hago en esos momentos me está aplastando— te pido que al menos compartas conmigo a dónde vas, porque siempre llegas agotado o con sangre en la ropa, Harry.

Baje la mirada un segundo, es claro que lo lastime, nunca hemos tenido secretos y desde hace un tiempo yo mantengo uno y él se dio cuenta al instante ya que yo ni siquiera me molesté demasiado en ocultarlo, mi subconsciente quería decirle así que envió varias señales, sabía que este momento llegaría, lo que no esperaba era el dolor que destilaba su voz y mostraba su mirada.

—Yo regresaba de la reunión con Rowle, él me ofreció el puesto de capitán y yo le dije que tenía que pensarlo, creó que tu o Blaise serían mejores capitanes, mi atención se centra en otras cosas, pero eso ya lo sabes. —Tomé aire antes de seguir— Dumbledore me estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio, me invito a dar un paseo y yo no pude negarme, su mirada era firme y se podía ver que estaba determinado a que escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

—Ahora entiendo porque Sev no quería decirte nada.

La molestia recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—He estado entrenando con Dumbledore, me dijo que sólo serían un par de horas a la semana, nada que pudiera notarse demasiado. Al final vio que necesitaba controlar mi magia, así que ahora nos limitamos al manejo de la magia, me está ayudando con eso, a no depender de la varita.

—Por eso a veces llegas con sangre en la camisa, te estas extralimitando, Potter.

—No puedo decirle que se detenga, porque cuando estamos entrenando, él me da información sin que yo se lo pida, estoy consciente de que es un arma de doble filo, pero yo no le he dicho nada importante, me limito a contarle cosas de Jamie, siempre que voy a su oficina pienso en mi pequeño.

— ¿Dónde entra Sev en esto?

Arqueo una ceja, paso sus brazos por mi cintura dándome tranquilidad al instante.

—Él entra hace un par de días, yo estaba hablando con Dumbledore cuando él regresaba de un encargo de la Orden o eso es lo que me dijo cuándo le cuestioné, sabes que él no quería que el director se me acercara y además de eso nunca le dije de las sesiones.

—No confía en que lo que hablamos se quede entre nosotros.

—Yo sé que él es consciente de que él me enseñó la Oclumancia, aparte de eso ¿De verdad creen que yo compartiría información con el director? Para poder ir a sus "clases" me tomo al menos treinta minutos para levantar barreras, se mostró impresionado cuando no pudo penetrarlas.

Volvió a esconder su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, no las suficientes para que me apartara, en realidad disfruto del contacto.

—Y él no ha tenido tiempo para que ambos hablen porque el Dumbledore lo ha enviado a varias misiones en los dos días anteriores, imposibilitando la comunicación.

—No, en realidad. Le mande un pergamino encantado contándole, no quiero que siga molesto, vi su mirada al verme ahí, Draco, no fue exactamente agradable.

Se irguió para examinarme, minutos después hizo un mohín esperando, me limité a mirarlo intentando que no insistiera.

—Suéltalo, Potter.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Dijiste que varias personas me quieren como líder, Dumbledore es una de ellas, yo me negué en un principio porque me dijo que no podía compartirlo con nadie, y de hecho sigue así. Él se cree muy sutil y a mí un despistado, porque como quien no quiere la cosa me dijo que Lucius está en problemas, el Ministerio lo tiene en la mira y piensa que va a caer de un momento a otro, me dijo que, si continúo brindándole mi apoyo, él se encargara de mantenerlo a salvo.

Draco se tensó entre mis brazos, incluso comenzó a apretarme de tal manera que comenzaba a sacarme el aire.

—No. Puedes. Estar. Hablando. En. Serio.

Su mandíbula esta apretada y haría un comentario gracioso de no saber que es algo preocupante.

—Draco…

— ¡No, Harry! Eso es totalmente estúpido, mi padre intenta calmar las cosas, no hacer que todo se vaya al carajo ¡Joder! Y ese viejo senil intenta darle otro sentido a las acciones que ha efectuado.

En el espacio que dejaba para cada palabra se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas enfrente de mí.

—Draco, ya te lo dije. Me cree demasiado despistado, parece pensar que soy como mi padre.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Él quiere controlarte y lo está logrando o al menos lo estaba haciendo.

Su mirada se tornó peligrosa, los problemas están más cerca de lo que esperaba. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Draco ya está haciendo su patronus y mandándolo con un mensaje para Sirius, en cuanto termina se gira hacía mí.

—No confías en mí.

Es más una pregunta que una afirmación porque no es lo que creo, sólo veo la preocupación y el enojo en él, no desconfianza, pero aun así tengo que preguntar.

—Claro que confió en ti, ambos sabemos que es lo que está pasando y que hubiera pasado si seguías sin decirme nada.

Media hora paso antes de que llegara Sirius, se ve mucho más molesto que Draco, lo que no esperaba es que detrás de él entrara Moony y que él me regalara una mirada llena de reproche.

— ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste, Harry? Eso sólo me hace pensar que tú en realidad quieres esas sesiones ¿No es cierto?

—Las quería, sí. Hasta que comenzó a amenazarnos a todos.

Los presentes se tensaron, yo sabía que íbamos a tener esta conversación y es mejor tenerla ahora, no puedo esperar más tiempo.

—De alguna extraña manera él cree que hay algo malo conmigo, intento con la idea de que pasara más tiempo con los alumnos de otras casas para _fomentar_ la unión de casas, pudo haber mencionado Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, fue directo a Gryffindor.

—Piensa que actúas de esa manera porque sus planes se hicieron pedazos.

Paddy se escucha molesto, puedo asegurar que de un momento a otro hechizara a alguien.

—Eso no es todo, Dumbledore quiere que Harry forme parte activa de la Orden, él espera que Harry esté presente.

—Le está pidiendo luchar.

Moony susurro, todos lo escuchamos claramente, no había que gritar para poder hacerlo, su mirada tranquila se tornó de acero, se irguió completamente y negó varias veces.

—No estás listo, Harry.

Fue Sirius el que habló, no puedo estar más de acuerdo y es que él no se refiere a mi capacidad de defenderme, él se refiere a que no estoy listo para enfrentarme a una guerra, entiendo porque Sev ha querido mantenerme apartado de eso, sé lo que implica, pero no estoy seguro en si podre ser firme en todas mis decisiones, a la hora de mandar hechizos, un solo segundo para dudar y podría terminar antes de haber comenzado.

ϟ

El pulgar de Draco hace círculos en el dorso de mi mano, el día va comenzando y se siente un poco diferente, el conocimiento afecta de alguna manera, los chicos lo notaron y esperan el momento en que les digamos, ellos no nos presionaran.

Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor alguien se pone en nuestro camino, ese alguien se trata de Gamp, escogió un mal lugar para hablarnos, justo en la puerta donde todos podrán escuchar.

—Chicos, por favor, aprendí la lección, sé que no fue la forma correcta de acercarme y que no debí hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, discúlpenme por favor, mi padre me acaba de mandar un vociferador, no podré volver a casa, por favor, hablen con el señor Malfoy.

Si no hubiera sido demasiado denigrante para alguien de la casa Slytherin, él se hubiera arrodillado.

—Gamp, debiste pensarlo mejor ¿Sabes?

Lo dejamos a un lado yendo directo a nuestra mesa, Neville se acercó a Theo y ambos se mantuvieron en sus asuntos, eso hasta que la curiosidad me gano.

— ¿Los dejo en la ruina?

—La familia Gamp tenía todos sus bienes hipotecados, iban a caer pronto, padre se limitó a acelerar el proceso.

—Dragón, en verdad me gustaría que el daño se limitara a su hijo ¿Crees que eso se pueda hacer?

Lo dije con el tono más tranquilo e incluso dulce que tengo, mismo al que Draco nunca dice que no, esta es una situación difícil, por no decir imposible, el enojo de mi novio era demasiado y yo le estoy pidiendo que ceda en algo.

—De acuerdo, no lo quiero aquí, por lo cual ya tengo mi condición.

Todos alrededor sonreímos, es obvio lo que va a pasar, ahora sólo debo preocuparme por el juego de mañana y por lo que están planeando los Merodeadores ya que han sido vistos junto a los gemelos Weasley y eso no puede ser nada bueno.

* * *

 **N.a. ¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado, cualquier error haganmelo saber, observación, comentario, etc, etc. (?)**

 _ **DrarryLover: Es que me entusiasma tus comentarios, creo que están llenos de emoción (Déjame soñar [?]) Y creo que si habías mencionado lo de Jamie, me encanta que te encante, y lo de TheoxNev, te tengo una noticia, ya lo hice, y ya subí el primer capítulo por si gustas pasar a leerla y espero no decepcionarte. Y creeme que están por venir MUCHAS cosas.**_

 _ **A los demás, por si gustan pasar -cjitas- se llama Creando la mejor pocion.**_


	19. Capítulo 18: Ataques

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenece a J.K.**

 **Advertencias. En este punto no tengo que decir que es una relación hombre/hombre ¿No?**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

18

Los chicos me miraron al ponerse Hermione en mi camino, todos tenemos montones de tarea y es bastante tarde para quedarse a platicar a mitad del pasillo y tan lejos las mazmorras que me parece que nunca vamos a poder llegar, su mirada es una muda pregunta, me encojo de hombros y reanudan el paso. Pans voltea antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Al momento en les dijimos a todos lo que pasaba o lo que podía pasar, determinamos que ninguno andaría solo por el castillo, es algo que ya sabíamos, siendo de la casa de Slytherin, al estar sin compañía somos blancos fáciles para atacarnos por parte de los leones y unos cuantos tejones, desde primer año nos enseñan esa regla básica de supervivencia.

Draco me acerca a su cuerpo pasando su brazo por mis hombros, mi brazo serpentea hasta sujetarse firme en su cintura, Hermione nos mira con las cejas arqueadas, acerca más los libros a su pecho y hace un mohín, titubea y al parecer no encuentra las palabras exactas.

—Esto va en contra de todo lo que me dijeron que no hiciera y es probable que me torturen toda la noche. Ayer en la noche escuché a unos chicos de Gryffindor hablando sobre cómo las casas se pueden unir para derrocar al rey, dejando el camino libre para acabar con la reina.

Si está compartiendo esto con nosotros es porque _se refiere a nosotros,_ obtiene un asentimiento de mi parte, mi novio se acerca un poco a ella, la mirada de Hermione muestra preocupación, hago una nota mental de preguntarle después como es que nos relacionó con eso.

—Vete ya y si alguien te pregunta porque te demoraste tanto sabrás que decir, Granger.

Él confía en la inteligencia de Hermione, no le agrada del todo la personalidad de la chica y aun así sabe que puede confiar en ella con respecto a eso. Ella asiente y da media vuelta yendo directo a su sala común, no se desviaría a esta hora tan cerca del toque de queda.

Draco toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, siento el frío tacto del anillo, no se lo ha quitado ni un segundo y eso hace que algo no identificado se expanda en mi pecho y una tonta sonrisa se apoderé de mi rostro, caminamos a una velocidad constante que disminuimos al darnos cuenta de los chicos que están cerca de las mazmorras, no podemos ver de qué casa son porque todos ellos se quitaron el uniforme, llevan ropa muggle y algunos se ven incómoda en ella, lo que nos permite confirmar las palabras de Hermione.

Ambos nos detenemos antes de llegar hasta ellos, pero ya nos han visto y a una señal todos se tensan y levantan su varita, otros chicos están detrás de nosotros y las palabras de Hermione regresan con mayor fuerza.

 _«Escuché a unos chicos de Gryffindor hablando sobre como las casas se pueden unir para derrocar al rey, dejando el camino libre para acabar con la reina»_

Para mí todo es bastante claro y al mirar a Draco sé que para él también, su expresión no demuestra nada, pero su mirada es de acero, su varita ya está en su mano al igual que la mía, sólo que la mía apunta hacia él, directamente al anillo y no tengo que decir nada para que se active, es como si una gran caja apenas visible rodeara a Draco, en menos de un segundo él ya está adentro y su mirada me está lacerando, al igual que a los otros chicos, evaluó mis posibilidades y el resultado no es muy bueno, mantendré el ataque hasta que los chicos regresen a ver que nos lleva tanto tiempo.

— ¡¿A DÓNDE MIERDA SE FUE MALFOY?!

Es un alivio que sólo yo puedo verlo golpeando su caja, me giro hacia ellos y hago un escudo a mi alrededor, antes de girarme vi la mirada de impotencia y dolor en Draco, sé que si salgo de esto él va a estar furioso, pero las palabras de Hermione son bastante claras, quieren dañar a Draco y no lo permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia, antes me quito un brazo.

Los gritos son como un sonido sordo, en realidad no les estoy prestando atención, me entrenaron para esto desde que tengo memoria y no voy a dejar que ninguno se escape, todos utilizan hechizos "leves", evité un _Diffindo_ por los pelos.

—No deben ser de Gryffindor, los leones no son tan cobardes para atacar en multitud.

El cansancio en sus facciones es evidente, así como en las mías, mi mente hasta ahora registra la cantidad de hechizos que han dado a mi cuerpo, el pequeño círculo en el que estamos se abre dejando entrar a Rowle preparado para atacar.

— _Crucio._

El escudo no pudo detener la maldición, por lo que da de lleno en mi pecho, cerré los ojos y evite emitir sonidos, no les voy a dar el placer, por no decir que Draco aún puede verme.

El borde de mi vista comienza a oscurecerse, siento sangre correr de mi nariz, levanto la mano para limpiarla, se detiene a medio camino negándose a efectuar la acción, ya no escucho nada más.

Ϟ

Draco POV.

Mis nudillos están a carne viva, la barrera que me impide acercarme a Harry es completamente sólida, intenté quitarme el anillo para que caiga, el anillo no sale de mi dedo y hace que golpee con más fuerza, Rowle aún no detiene el hechizo y lo único que puedo hacer es rogar porque los chicos sigan el plan y regresen.

A mis labios llegan las lágrimas de frustración y dolor, es casi como si estuvieran lanzando los hechizos sobre mi cuerpo e incluso peor al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la barrera me protege y limita, no puedo hacer ningún hechizo y parece no debilitarse, pasan largos minutos y Rowle sólo se detuvo para acomodarse la túnica, reanuda el hechizo y Harry ya ni siquiera se mueve, pequeños espasmos lo recorren, sus ojos cerrados.

 _Abre esas esmeraldas para mí, por favor, Harry, abre los ojos._

Lágrimas amargas y de rabia bajan por mis mejillas, escucho retazos de su conversación.

 _«No puedo creer que Malfoy lo dejará solo» «Deberíamos irnos, probablemente haya ido por refuerzos»_

Ya he observado con detenimiento sus rostros, en total son ocho chicos, bien, la carga no será pesada, podre vivir con ello, lamentablemente ellos no.

Mis brazos están laxos a mis costados, mis nudillos están sangrando y no puede importarme menos, Harry ahora está rodeado de un charco de sangre y mi pulso se acelera cada centímetro que se extiende su sangre.

 _Mi amor, por favor, abre los ojos, mueve algo, Harry, por favor._

Uno de mis ruegos es cumplido cuando de la nada se materializan nuestros amigos, es toda una putada que los muy cabrones tuvieran su plan de escape mediante artículos de los Weasley, no es el momento de dejar que el dolor me destroce y la rabia tome posesión de mi cuerpo, Pansy ya está revisando a Harry, la maldita barrera no desaparece.

— ¿Dónde mierda está Draco?

Las palabras de Blaise tan parecidas a las de aquel chico, Greg y Vincent desaparecieron corriendo a las mazmorras, espero que vayan por Severus, la barrera se desintegra cuando el movimiento del pecho de Harry cesa, ya no está subiendo. Merlín, no está subiendo.

Me derrumbo en el piso porque no hay nada que pueda detener a mi cuerpo que ya no se sostiene por sí mismo, de alguna manera me arrastro para llegar hasta Harry.

—Tienes que respirar, Harry.

Es lo único que logró que salga de mis labios, no soy capaz de levantarme, todos me miran completamente asombrados y yo sólo quiero que dejen de mirarme a mí y se centren en Harry ¿Qué no ven? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Está dejando de respirar! ¡HAY DEMASIADA SANGRE!

Las ganas de golpearlos no son ligeras, son las mismas que me motivan a ponerme sobre mis rodillas al momento que llegan corriendo Severus y Remus, ambos se detienen por la impresión, es cuestión de un segundo para que reaccionen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Apartan a todos y rodean con un hechizo a Harry, su cuerpo se eleva unos metros y Sev sale apresurado seguido de mi novio, Blaise pasa un brazo por mi cintura y me da el soporte que justo ahora me está faltando, Pansy, Theo, Vince y Greg me rodean y rápidamente seguimos a los adultos, Remus va muy cerca de nosotros y puedo ver sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y hace que el vacío que siento se haga más grande, les fallé, le fallé a Harry.

Entramos a las habitaciones de Sev, y Poppy ya está ahí caminando detrás de Harry, entran a la habitación de mi chico y la puerta se cierra, nos sentamos en la sala en un silencio total, nadie se atreve a preguntar qué diablos paso afuera, nadie se atreve a hablarme, mi cuerpo debe reflejar exactamente como me siento o la carencia de sentimientos ahora mismo.

Alguien se aclara la garganta haciéndome salir del trance, mis movimientos son lentos y tengo que aclarar mi garganta porque grite demasiado y ahora tengo un enorme nudo.

—Hace años vi lo que puede hacer el anillo —Remus miraba directo a mi mano— al acompañar a Harry por el esperé que jamás tuvieran que necesitarlo, que para ustedes fuera una incógnita el alcance que tiene.

—Una estúpida y enorme caja.

—No desapareció hasta que Harry perdió completamente la consciencia.

Tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas porque ese estúpido chico no se dejó ir hasta que estuvo seguro que no había peligro alguno, porque no me dejo estar a su lado como debía ser, no me permitió protegerlo.

Pansy se acerca y agarra mis manos con mucho cuidado, extendiéndolas con cuidado, puso un ungüento que Remus debió darle, no presto atención a nadie más, trato de concentrarme para lograr meterme en la mente de Severus y saber cómo está mi estúpido chico.

El crujir de la chimenea me distrae cuando estoy por pasar la primera barrera, un gruñido de frustración abandona mi cuerpo y a mis padres entrar, incluso viene mamá, no me sorprende que ya estén aquí, Paddy recordó los espejos que había en la casa Black, le dio uno a Moony y el otro lo trasladó a la Mansión, fue lo primero que hizo cuando entramos al colegio.

Él sólo tiene que ver mi estado para evaluar la situación, los tres están completamente tensos, Padfoot se acerca a mí y se arrodilló a un lado de Pansy y me mira directamente.

—No importa lo que tengamos que hacer ni cuánto tiempo nos lleve.

Sirius negó al mismo tiempo que yo, el silencio sigue extendiéndose por el lugar, yo no puedo seguir aquí, el aire me está faltando y la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo me obliga a levantarme, Theo y Blaise hacen lo mismo y esperan a que les diga algo, no puedo decirles que me dejen solo, ellos deben sentirse mal, deben entender al menos un poco de mis emociones, señalo la puerta con la cabeza y los tres salimos sin decir nada y nadie nos detiene ni nos cuestiona.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Blaise rompe el silencio una vez que hemos recorrido un buen tramo.

—A la oficina del director, haremos un trato.

No tengo que decir más, deben hacerse una idea de que pasará, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a ver a esos chicos y evitar hechizarlos o matarlos tal y como mis instintos me lo indican, tal vez un par de ellos se salven, pero Rowle definitivamente no, tengo entendido que es el único que puede continuar con el apellido, bien, no lo hará.

Nuestros pasos son seguros, me detengo un momento en el lugar del ataque, aun se siente lo denso de la maldición oscura, veo la mirada que intercambian Blaise y Theo, una fría calma se ha apoderado de mí.

Al llegar a la entrada, el pajarraco está bajando, McGonagall está saliendo, al vernos se detiene y suspira, dando media vuelta y acompañándonos a la oficina de Dumbledore, toca tres veces la puerta y la abre sin esperar respuesta, nos hace una seña para que la sigamos, cierra a nuestras espaldas y el director nos ve con una curiosa seriedad.

Los tres nos acercamos, me siento en una de las sillas, Blaise y Theo se mantienen de pie a los lados, hay más sillas y ellos declinan la oferta de sentarse.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí, chicos?

—Le propongo un trato que le beneficiara tanto como a mí.

Son mis palabras exactas, son directas y no tienen ninguna inflexión, no se nota ninguna emoción, es un sonido plano, soy consciente de que no debo dar la mejor imagen, cosa que francamente me tiene sin cuidado, mi chico está en un deplorable estado.

La total seriedad en los rasgos de Dumbledore me indica que se está tomando esto en serio, de igual manera no me fio de él.

Ϟ

Regresamos a las habitaciones de Severus, nadie se ha movido de aquí, nos miran interrogantes, elegimos ignorar dicha curiosidad, la puerta de la habitación de Harry sigue cerrada. Un pequeño niño está sentado a un lado de está, al verme se levanta lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas y corre hasta mí, me agacho para poder tomarlo entre mis brazos y abrazarlo tan fuerte como a él le gusta.

—Se pondrá bien, él nos quiere demasiado, se esforzará en despertar pronto.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándome lleno de saliva. La comisura de mis labios intento subir, pero el cansancio no se lo permitió.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir un rato? Si pasa algo, ellos nos avisaran.

Pase la mirada por el salón, murmullos se escuchan, los chicos siguen aquí y no creo que planeen irse, doy gracias que mañana es sábado y no tendré que aparentar que estoy bien. Al escucharme Padd, asiente y nos dejan irnos sin más, Jamie no se suelta de mi ni un segundo y lo agradezco, es una enorme ancla a la realidad y una presa a para las lágrimas, me mantiene cuerdo hablando de todos los dibujos que hizo en el día, ambos caemos dormidos en medio de la conversación

Remus me despierta con leves golpes en el hombro, parpadeo para aclarar la vista y la enfoco en él, por un momento completamente perdido, los recuerdos llegan en formas de diffindos.

—Harry acaba de despertar y no deja de pedir por ti.

No tiene que decir más para que me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Jamie, el pequeño abraza la almohada al instante, salimos sin hacer ruido, desde el pasillo se puede ver la sala con todos durmiendo, todos menos mis padres, madre está tomando té mientras Sirius y Lucius hablan en voz baja. La puerta del cuarto de Harry se abre y sus esmeraldas me observan, siento como se me hechizaran, mi mundo frente a mí y me está sonriendo, una leve y totalmente cansada sonrisa, pero me regala tranquilidad.

Intenta levantar el brazo, pero no logra más de unos pocos centímetros, me acercó a la cama y me doy cuenta que él está de un lado, hay suficiente espacio para que me acueste a su lado.

Le doy una mirada a Sev y a Poppy, ambos están cerca y hablan tan bajo que no los puedo escuchar, asienten a mi muda pregunta.

—Sólo ten cuidado, Harry, recuerda que no puedes moverte en exceso.

Sev acomodo con cariño el cabello de mi novio, él le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, Poppy salió después de asentir en mi dirección, Sev se acercó.

—No te preocupes demasiado, es como cualquier otra noche, si él se altera demasiado o los espasmos son más intensos, nosotros vendremos enseguida, no tienes que llamarnos, pusimos un hechizo para monitorearlo.

Asiento al tiempo que da un apretón en mi hombro, Harry sigue mirándome como diciéndome: "¿Qué diablos estás esperando, cretino?" No estoy muy seguro de cuanto valora su integridad física y emocional porque tengo unas ganas enormes de decirle las maneras en lo que esto terminara mal si él vuelve a hacer algo así.

Debió esperar para hablarme, me conoce, el mejor plan a seguir era descansar y dejarme asimilar las cosas, y hay una cosa que tengo completamente clara y es que él no se arrepiente de lo que hizo y lo volvería a hacer.

—Draco… —Hizo una mueca— si pudiera levantarme e ir hasta ti lo haría, sé que debí esperar para hablar… —Tomo aire— pero realmente no puedo dormir si no estás aquí.

Negué antes de quitarme el pantalón y quedar en ropa interior, busqué en su closet un pijama, sacando una de bludgers, me la puse sin objetar nada y sin mirarlo.

Abrí las cobijas y me metí. Esperaba que él se acercara inmediatamente, pero la reacción que tuve fue la contraria y me dolió.

Se tensó, _él jodidamente se tensó._ Y no puedo tomarlo para acercarlo porque temo lastimarlo y si no fuera tan blando ya lo habría hecho, eso le enseñaría a no dejarme de lado.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa, Potter? ¿Para eso me pediste que viniera?

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones es lo único que se deja escuchar, volteo un poco para verlo, él ya está volteado hacia mí.

—Esperaba que estuvieras molesto, incluso que me dijeras miles de cosas, lo que jamás esperé fue ver esa mirada, la típica mirada de _"No sé qué demonios hago contigo"_ y eso duele más de lo que puede llegar a doler mi cuerpo.

Es simple y sin rodeos, justo como siempre hemos hablado y lo que nos hace tener tan buena relación

— ¿Qué esperabas? Joder, Harry. Estoy tan molesto y agradecido, pude perderte ¿Sabes? Ellos no estaban jugando.

Ahora sí que se acercó a mí, ahora puedo sentir los espasmos que no puede evitar, sus músculos tensos y su rostro cubierto de sudor, debe estar sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios y yo como idiota atormentándolo más.

—Draco… —Apretó los parpados y se quedó quieto por un par de minutos, no me atrevo a tocarlo— Sev va a regresar en cuestión de minutos a darme las pociones, necesito saber que estamos bien, _que estás bien_ —No respiro al decir eso, inhalo profundo y continuo— Tienes… que entender… Hermione ya me había… advertido antes… y hoy dijo: "Van por el rey" … es de conocimiento público… que tú eres…

No terminó porque el dolor se volvió intenso, su rostro lo reflejaba y sin embargo los hechizos no se dispararon, ignoré sus protestas y me levanté para buscar a Severus, él está afuera.

—Él necesita esas pociones, Sev.

Me mantuve imperturbable, él pasó a la habitación dejando la puerta emparejada, negué un par de veces y caminé a su pequeña cocina, Remus está ahí preparando té.

— ¿Quieres una taza?

—Por favor.

Elevó la tetera y apareció una taza más, me sirvió y la preparo justo como me gusta, no preguntó nada, sólo llevó su bebida a sus labios y la tomó.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada.

—Draco, puedo ver lo molesto que estás por lo que hizo Harry.

—Estoy furioso, Remus.

Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, se metió en sus pensamientos y pensé que ya no diría más.

— ¿Cómo crees que se siente Harry? —Estuve a punto de abrir la boca, la cerré al darme cuenta que no quiere que le responda— Hay una sola persona a la que él considera su igual y eres tú ¿Crees que le fue sencillo apartarte? Él sabe que era arriesgado hacerlo porque te conoce, sabe que eres su compañero y tienes las mismas posibilidades que él.

—Fue estúpido y temerario, Remus.

Deposito la taza en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos justo en frente de dicha pieza.

—Sí, lo fue. Nosotros —Ese _nosotros_ implica a mis padres, él y Severus, eso seguro— pensamos que ustedes no se preocuparan por los rumores que corrían por el colegio, por obvias razones nunca llegan a ustedes, de alguna manera su grupo parece ignorar cualquier comentario que no provenga de algún miembro. El Lord comenzó a reclutar a estudiantes con el fin de llegar a ustedes, para ser más específicos, te quiere a ti, no sólo porque eres la pareja de Harry, sino porque eres el heredero Malfoy y tu padre lo abandono, sabe el daño que provocaría si te llegara a pasar algo.

— ¿Cuándo se enteró Harry?

Mis ojos arden por la cantidad de tiempo que los he mantenido abiertos, por las lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo cargo con eso?

—Hace una semana, él entró sin que ninguno nos percatáramos, venía de hablar con Hermione, ella le dijo que escuchó que se estaban preparando para una extracción, ninguno de los dos entendió, entonces Harry llega aquí y escucha esto, no tuvo que preguntar, para él fue evidente y lo compartió con nosotros, le aconsejamos que no te dijera nada porque de haberlo hecho, te habrías enfrentado con cualquiera… —Comenzó a jugar con la taza— No volvimos a hablar del tema, todo era muy sencillo, no debemos permitir que se acerquen a ti.

—Porque si se acercan a mí, la jugada termina antes de comenzar.

La pena que sus ojos reflejan es enorme.

—Sí, sin darse cuenta sus amigos se enfocaron más en ti. Harry así lo dispuso.

Una solitaria lágrima recorre su mejilla y la limpia antes de que se deslice más abajo.

No pude decir nada, todo el enojo hacía Harry desapareció y de repente el cansancio se hizo mayor, regrese a la habitación y escuche la conversación de Harry y Sev.

—Su mirada era inescrutable, papá.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Harry. Él es muy orgulloso y para él ese acto fue…

—No, Sev. Casi… parecía… que me odia.

Entré sin poder detenerme a pensar que estuve escuchando detrás de la puerta, Sev salió sin decir nada, cerró la puerta a mi espalda y no pude esperar para acercarme a él.

—No te odio, bueno, sólo un poco por no decirme nada, el amor que siento por ti ahora mismo me está abrumando.

La poción que Sev le dio lo dejo medio inconsciente.

—Tengo que mantenerte a salvo.

—No a costa de tu maldita vida, idiota.

Una sonrisa tonta aparece en su rostro, creo que está lo suficientemente atontado, justo lo que necesito.

Tomo la varita de Harry para traer mi anillo, sí, pienso hacer que se lo ponga, nadie sabe lo que un anillo de la familia Malfoy puede hacer, nadie que no sea Malfoy ha tenido uno en años, eso sin contar a Sirius y por alguna razón nunca lo cuento.

Mi novio mira el anillo con una expresión atolondrada.

— ¿Es el anillo de tu familia? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Lo hemos perdido, pero mientras se mantenga un poco despierto, lo demás es secundario.

—Es evidente, Harry, sabes qué si aceptas ponértelo, estás aceptando enlazarte conmigo y todo lo que eso conlleva, sabes el funcionamiento de los anillos de familias sangre pura.

La sonrisa tonta no ha desaparecido de sus rasgos, llevo mi mano a su cabello y lo alboroto un poco, la dejo ahí jugando con las hebras negras, me acercó aún más para rozar nuestros labios, apenas si se tocan y es suficiente para que él diga " _Sí"_ y no sabe realmente lo que está aceptando, nunca quise aclararle este punto, tendremos una gran pelea cuando lo sepa, lo sé y no me importa, no pienso dejar que de su vida por la mía, no puedo tolerar la idea de una vida sin él y si para eso tengo que jugar sucio, lo haré.

Extiende su mano para que le ponga el anillo y no dudo en hacerlo, lo deslizo por su dedo y parece que el aro tiene brillo propio cuando encaja perfectamente y reafirma mi decisión, no me estoy equivocando. Harry me sorprende besando mis labios, se aparta y pasa su brazo por mi cintura, al minuto siguiente ya está completamente dormido.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me tarde demasiado porque no me gustaba como quedaba y tenía que borrarlo todo para comenzar de nuevo, finalmente aquí lo tienen, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **DrarryLover.** **¡Hey! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, espero que también te esté gustando la otra historia. Pff, pues creeme, aquí Dumbledore tendrá el final que esperas, ahora viendo tu comentario me doy cuenta de que me tardé más de lo esperado en actualizar, xD pero aquí lo tienes, nos estamos leyendo, guapa. (Por cierto, pronto podrás saber que están tramando los Merodeadores ;D)**


	20. Capítulo 19 Pasos a seguir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre.**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

19

No hay otro lugar que observe más que el pecho de Harry, me aseguró que siga subiendo y bajando con regularidad, mi varita está a un lado de mi mano, esperando que hayan pasado los diez minutos que dejó para checar de nuevo los signos vitales y la tensión de sus músculos, están un poco agarrotados y la mueca que hace de vez en cuando muestra el dolor que siente aun dormido, las pociones parecen no funcionar.

El paño se secó hace unos minutos, un hechizo refrescante y un Aguamenti después y volvemos al inicio, no he dormido por cuidarlo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hora es, gracias a Merlín que Sirius accedió a hablar con los maestros por mí, no es como si necesitara de las clases para poder pasar las materias con un Extraordinario, el fin de semana pasó sin una mejora en mi novio. Para este momento ya es seguro que la noticia de que Harry fue herido circula por toda la escuela, y aun mejor, el director ya debe tener a los culpables, no fue muy difícil hacer un plan con Blaise y Theo, ambos demasiado molestos como para tentarse el corazón.

Los escalofríos ya habían desaparecido del cuerpo de mi chico, ahora vuelven con mayor intensidad y comienza a sudar demasiado.

—No, no, a él no. ¡DÉJENLO!

Se despierta y apenas tengo tiempo para aparecer un bote cuando vacía su estómago, Severus entra a la habitación alertado por el grito de Harry, en menos de un segundo ya está realizando distintos hechizos y hace que caiga en un sueño profundo, la impotencia me hace querer romper cualquier cosa que llegue a mis manos, ni siquiera soy capaz de ver lo que Sev está haciendo para yo repetirlo si esto vuelve a pasar, él no se detiene en ningún momento.

Tengo que llevar mis manos a los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas traicioneras que se atrevieron a deslizarse de mis ojos, de repente el cansancio es demasiado, no pude dormir la única vez que lo intenté, ni siquiera mi estómago acepto alimento alguno.

—Draco, vamos a fuera unos minutos, por favor.

Su tono no da cabida a las objeciones y francamente necesito un poco de aire, hago un hechizo para que me avise si despierta y otro para refrescar el paño. Severus ya me espera afuera y en cuento ve que estoy caminando hacia la puerta, se gira para seguir el camino a la pequeña cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sev?

—Dumbledore me informó del trato que hiciste con él, debes estar loco si crees que te voy a permitir tal cosa.

—Es que ni siquiera te estoy preguntando, Severus, ya está pactado, no voy a retroceder.

—No lo vas a hacer, Draco —Sirius entro con una taza de té y la extendió hacia mí, la tome por inercia y di un sorbo, mis labios se sienten resecos— Vas a quedarte aquí a descansar y cuidar de tu novio, evitando que alguien más se acerque a él, después, continuaran con sus clases, agregando El Club de Duelo que pacté con el director para que se reabriera. Así que tienes mucho que hacer.

Mis parpados se sienten pesados, la mirada de Padfoot no muestra pena ni disculpa, es obstinada y dura.

— ¿Le pusiste una poción al té…?

—Sí, dormirás como un bebé, en cuanto te despiertes podrás cuidar de Jamie también, así no tendrás tiempo de nada, hijo.

Trate de darles mi mirada más resentida.

—Son… demasiado… molestos.

ϟ

Un rápido Tempus me obliga a levantarme para darme una ducha, Jamie está durmiendo apacible en la cama de la que me acabo de levantar, no sentí en qué momento se puso a mi lado. No tardé nada en la ducha porque las ganas de ver a Harry me superan y me tengo que vestir igual de rápido. En mi camino a su habitación no encuentro a nadie y tampoco se escucha algún ruido.

Abro su puerta con suavidad para no alterar su paz, Poppy está checandolo y levanta la mirada tan pronto entro y dejo la puerta emparejada para escuchar a Jamie en cuanto despierte.

—Draco, tenemos algunos inconvenientes —Se detuvo, puede que intentando que sus palabras calen hondo o por no saber cómo continuar, ninguna de las dos opciones es buena— Tienes que saber que hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero no lograron salvar a ese chico, al parecer se desintegro de a poco, como si fuera una hoja seca siendo aplastada.

No tuvo que decir a quien se refiere y yo no puedo estar molesto por eso, no importa todo lo que tenía planeado para su destino. De cualquier manera, su único deseo era que su familia no muriera con él, Circe, gracias por cumplir con mi objetivo.

— ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Despertó en alguna ocasión?

 _"_ _¿Preguntó por mí?"_ No pude evitar que esa pregunta se viera proyectada en mis pensamientos.

—Sólo una vez, al no verte aquí se preocupó e hizo un escándalo, se enojó más cuando le dijeron que tuvieron que engañarte para que tomaras esa poción, ahora sólo permite que yo lo esté revisando.

—Imagino que tienes otras obligaciones, enséñame ese hechizo y yo no me despegare de su lado.

Me tomó exactamente cuatro intentos para aprender el movimiento de varita, una vez que estuvo satisfecha con los resultados se fue a la enfermería.

La poción que me dieron no logró que el cansancio abandonara mi cuerpo, al contrario, ahora con trabajos me mantengo de pie y despierto, las ganas de acurrucarme a un lado de mi novio son inmensas. Sin embargo, no lo hago, en cambio me acerco mi sillón y me limitó a hacer hechizo tras hechizo, Jamie en ningún momento se despierta, y yo me dejo caer en el sueño al asegurarme que Harry está bien.

ϟ

Unos brazos me tienen bien sujeto de la cintura y no permiten gran movimiento de mi parte, el cabello azabache me hace estornudar al estar a pocos centímetros de mi nariz, Harry está totalmente abrazado a mí y yo no tengo queja alguna.

Su pierna entre las mías y sus manos aferradas a mi ropa, su respiración es acompasada y no dejo de preguntarme a qué hora se despertó y me movió de mi posición inicial, más aun, sin darme cuenta.

Mis manos ya están enredadas en las hebras de su cabello, tratando de acomodarlo o por el simple deleite que les da la suavidad de las hebras. Harry arruga la nariz, se ve tan adorable con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y esa pequeña mueca.

No detengo el movimiento de mis manos sin importar que puedo despertarlo, en realidad, _ese es mi cometido_. Después de un par de segundos parpadea varias veces, tratando de enfocar, por fin el tratamiento que Harry eligió estaba dando sus resultados en su visión, ya no necesitaba los lentes, ahora los usa sin aumento y por la mera costumbre.

Su mirada se enfocó en mí, una leve sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, un bostezo escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Me duele el cuerpo como el infierno, dice Poppy que deberé hacer algunos ejercicios para que mis músculos vuelvan a la normalidad, si es que eso llega a pasar.

—Llegará, yo te ayudare a relajar tus músculos en más de un sentido. Fuera de eso ¿Qué tan bien te sientes hoy?

—Mucho mejor, en realidad ahora sólo son simples zumbidos lo que me molesta, además del hecho de que todos se pusieron en el plan "Manténganlo sedado"

—No todos.

Al levantar su mirada hacia mí, me da la oportunidad de dejar un beso en su frente haciendo que mi corazón palpite un poco más deprisa.

—Lamento todo esto, Dragón. Quiero que sepas que fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, puedes defenderte perfectamente, lo sé, pero yo no quería que nada te pasara. Hubiera sido muy sencillo para ellos llevarte lejos de mí y yo de ninguna manera iba a permitir eso —Paso saliva y cerró los ojos antes de continuar— Yo me hubiera vuelto loco si te pasaba algo, Draco. Francamente soy capaz de cualquier cosa para mantenerte a mi lado…

Él hubiera seguido hablando si yo se lo hubiera permitido, sí, yo esperaba esta explicación y _esa_ mirada de disculpa, no me produjo nada, sólo ansiedad al verlo tan preocupado.

—Debiste hablar conmigo, Harry. Hubiéramos encontrado la forma de obtener lo que los dos queríamos ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo para que hables conmigo, Harry? Maldición.

No importo toda mi buena voluntad de no mencionarlo hasta que él estuviera mejor, se fue por el caño.

—Lo siento, Draco. De verdad que quise hacerlo. Fueron muchas las noches que estuve debatiéndome entre decirte o no. Quise hacerlo.

Recordé los días anteriores al ataque.

 _"_ _Harry ha estado distante y hay momentos en los que no puedo atraer su atención por más que le hablé, no es sino hasta que él mismo sale que volvemos a hablar, no importó la cantidad de veces que le pregunté qué pasaba por su mente, nunca quiso decirme._

 _Las vueltas que mis piernas me obligan a dar son incesantes, se supone que Harry ya debería estar aquí, tenemos una cita y él está llegando malditamente tarde._

 _Voy por mi quinta vuelta cuando al fin aparece, ya todos los chicos se han ido y de repente se me quitaron las ganas de salir. La preocupación por mi chico es inmediata, no se ve en su mejor condición, ya ni siquiera está durmiendo conmigo, al menos eso creo, me duermo solo y despierto de la misma manera._

 _Él desaparece por varias horas, el único consuelo que me queda es que se va con Theo. Se ha distanciado tanto que me da miedo preguntar la razón, es un tanto estúpido de mi parte porque sé que él me ama, a veces más que a sí mismo._

 _—_ _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de venir y se me fue el tiempo ¿Nos vamos?_

 _—_ _Recordé que tengo que terminar un ensayo para la profesora Vector ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?_

 _Mis pies se movieron antes de una respuesta, lo esquive al entrar al castillo y camine directo a la habitación, escuchaba los pasos de Harry detrás de mí, es un chico listo y sabe cuándo debe mantener la distancia, probablemente se acerque en un par de minutos o hasta que estemos en una zona segura. Tengo que dejar que se ponga a mi altura para no dar de que hablar a nadie._

 _Un rápido murmullo con la contraseña y ya estamos caminando a nuestra habitación, él cierra la puerta y se recarga contra ella._

 _—_ _Draco, de verdad no fue mi intención haber llegado tan tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo, Jamie tuvo que decirme la hora y por eso…_

 _—_ _Basta, Harry. No tienes que darme más explicaciones, tenías algo mejor que hacer, no hay nada más que decir._

 _No me gire para ver su mirada, no puedo enfrentarlo. Estoy un poco herido, las cosas cambian tan rápido que no me da tiempo de acostumbrarme._

 _—_ _No nos hagas esto, Dragón. Nada es más importante que tú, tienes que saber eso._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?_

 _—_ _Yo… escuché algo…_

 _Se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta fue abierta con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo volando y casi hacerlo caer, si no fuera por la cama que estaba frente a él._

 _—_ _¡Chicos! Los estuvimos esperando por un gran rato._

 _Pansy se ve muy molesta y no puedo culparla, le dije que la alcanzaríamos."_

Ya no tiene caso seguir hablando de lo que hubiéramos hecho diferente.

—De acuerdo, ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto. Tienes que aprender, _de nuevo_ , a confiar en mí y en nosotros, sabes que podemos encontrar soluciones realmente buenas.

—Tenía miedo —Se puso sobre sus manos y su mirada fue al anillo, puede que olvidara que lo acepto— Fue bastante sucia tu jugada, Dragón.

No tengo que preguntar de que está hablando.

—Sólo hago lo mismo que tú —Hago una pausa para que mis palabras sean procedas— ya no habrá una próxima, Harry, si uno se protege, el otro igual, no pienso volver a pasar por eso y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

Hizo girar el anillo en su dedo, él sabe que ya no puede quitarlo y estoy seguro de que no quiere hacerlo, hay cierto brillo de satisfacción en su mirada.

—Dime que es mentira eso de que tiene ciertos hechizos que ayudan con la fertilidad.

Su voz sonaba a ruego, estuvo investigando en los libros pesados, no es algo que encuentren en cualquier lugar, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que no está en algún libro.

—Hablaste con Sirius.

—Ajá, después de darte el anillo. Él mencionó que eso adelantaba tus planes y que debía estar listo para lo que venía con esto. No quiso decirme mucho, dijo que es tu deber lidiar conmigo.

—Vaya, gracias.

Arrugue el entrecejo, sus palabras son acertadas, yo tengo que decirle los alcances que tienen los anillos de la familia.

—Draco, estás atrasando lo inevitable, ya lo acepté y de ninguna manera lo tendrás de regreso.

Me tranquilizo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para hablar enseguida, un nudo en la garganta hace que me detenga a aclararla.

—Es cierto que el anillo tiene bastantes hechizos, el de fertilidad lo agregó un primo al casarse con un hombre y querer hijos propios, sin embargo, se necesita de la pocion para activar el hechizo, es bastante efectivo.

—Vaya, tendré un mini Draco.

La luz en sus ojos no logró sorprenderme, sus deseos siempre han sido expresados en nuestras noches, y han sido tantas en las que nos la pasamos compartiendo lo que esperamos para nuestro futuro.

—Yo espero que tenga más características tuyas, pero imagino que el primogénito será totalmente parecido a mí.

—No me molesta, incluso si todos se parecen a ti.

— ¿Todos? ¿Cuántos planeas tener?

Arquee la ceja y lo mire, se sentó de piernas cruzadas y recargo sus codos en las rodillas.

—Planeo tener más de uno, si no te importa, pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Necesitas decirme que más viene con el anillo.

—Es un traslador, te manda a una habitación segura en la Mansión, se activa si estás en peligro, a veces es contraproducente, si me lo preguntas. No se sabe demasiado, sólo lo que los antepasados quisieron plasmar en un libro.

—Me estás diciendo que eso no es lo único.

—Exacto.

Poppy entró a la habitación y nos extendió un par de botes, los tomé antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo, leyendo la descripción.

—Tienes que aplicársela cada noche para que termine de sanar, es algo importante. Cada que te duela debes venir conmigo o simplemente ponerte la pomada tú mismo, Harry.

Él asiente al tiempo que Poppy habla, ya habíamos tenido un par de problemas por su poca colaboración a la hora de cuidarse y siempre termina por decirme que no soy su padre, increíble.

Poppy no se queda mucho tiempo, no dice más, sólo se va como llego, Harry ahora me observa.

— ¿Me pondrás el ungüento? No sería lo mismo si yo lo hago.

ϟ

De alguna extraña manera el resto del día pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta, sólo la necesidad de comer nos hizo salir de nuestro mundo, eso y que Jamie en ningún momento vino a nosotros, por no mencionar que los adultos no entraron a checar a Harry.

Lo ayude a incorporarse, su cuerpo tan pegado al mío como me era posible, su cercanía siempre me calma y está no es la excepción

—No me dijiste todo lo que sabes del anillo ¿Verdad?

—No, no necesitas saberlo.

Nos adentramos en la pequeña cocina para encontrarnos con Remus y Jamie, ambos hablando y riendo, la imagen es tan natural y dulce, me hace imaginarme a pequeños Harry corriendo por el lugar. Basta, Draco, somos demasiado jóvenes.

Hago que la idea desaparezca antes de que pueda reflejarla, Harry ya se sentó a un lado de Remus y Jamie ahora está en su regazo.

— ¿No deberías estar en cama? Poppy no dijo nada de que ya podías dejarla.

Su tono suena a reprimenda, misma que Harry ignora por completo para seguir escuchando a Jamie.

—Ella no dijo nada, en realidad. Nos dio el ungüento que Harry tiene que ponerse para aliviar los dolores.

—Será insoportable en las primeras semanas, y tenemos en contra el frío que hace en las mazmorras, por favor…

—Ni siquiera lo tienes que pedir, Remus. Yo me encargare de disminuir el dolor o en todo caso, hacer que duerma para que no lo sienta.

Me dirige una mirada agradecida antes de que por la chimenea entre Sev con Sirius levitando detrás de él. La ropa de Padfoot está hecha girones y tiene varias heridas de las que estoy seguro que Sev se trató de encargar.

—Ve por tu padre, Draco, tiene que estar aquí ya.

No me detuve hasta que estuve en la Mansión, probablemente el director ya esté en las habitaciones de mi padrino y es lo que menos me importa, estúpido viejo. Es algo seguro que es su culpa que papá este en esas condiciones.

Al abrir la puerta del estudio de padre, él levanta la cabeza y sabe que algo anda realmente mal, ni siquiera tengo que hablar para que me tome del brazo y nos apresuremos a llegar al colegio, sus ojos brillan con furia y preocupación.

Entramos a la habitación de Jamie, la adecuaron para poder atender a Sirius, mis manos comienzan a jugar con mi ropa, ni siquiera he cambiado mi pijama.

Papá está sudando demasiado y las venas de su cuello están saltadas. Harry toma mi mano y la aprieta fuerte. Su agarre hace que despierte de mi trance, las arrugas de su frente muestran su preocupación, sus manos están frías y ahora noto que está temblando.

—Maldito inconsciente.

Lo saco de la habitación sin dejar que diga algo al respecto. Su cama se ve tan agradable que se acomoda en ella sin decir más, se quita la camisa y me pasa un bote.

—No, no aguanto…

Por fin deja que el dolor traspase sus facciones.

— ¿Desde qué momento comenzó a dolerte?

—Hace unos segundos.

Le cuesta respirar y tengo que hacer que se centre en mí y recuerde que debe inhalar y exhalar profundo.

— ¿Crees que Jamie dejará que me enlace contigo?

Me regala una pequeña sonrisa y toma aire para poder hablar, mis manos ya están llenas de pomada, las paso con delicadeza por su torso. La puerta es abierta y los chicos entran.

Pansy se coloca a un lado, Theo y Blaise del otro.

— ¿Dónde están Greg y Vincent?

Harry se obliga a seguir hablando, mis manos no dejan de trabajar en su pecho y Pans hace que un poco más de ungüento caiga en Harry para permitirme seguir sin problema.

—Ellos están encargándose de los pobres ilusos que creyeron que no íbamos a hacer nada. ¿Pueden creer que pensaron que no sabíamos quiénes eran? —Toma la mano de Harry antes de volver a hablar— Lo siento, Harry, los Weasley están involucrados en el ataque.

— ¿Los gemelos? ¿Están seguros?

Su tono se escucha dolido, incluso yo siento cierto grado de desagrado, esos chicos aprendieron a hacerse notar y querer.

—No, pero Ronald sí, él fue quien les proporciono la vía de escape.

No me sorprende, lo que me sorprende es la fría rabia que siento.

— ¿Dónde dices que están los chicos?

—Con Weasley, evidentemente —Theo habla haciéndome girar la cabeza para verlo— Cuando supimos de él, no fue difícil encontrarlo, me parece que tendrá muchos problemas cuando recobre el conocimiento.

—Chicos, —Blaise se adelanta un poco— tienen que saber que se nos viene algo enorme, los Gryffindor están demasiado molestos, en Slytherin todos siguen apoyándonos, no obstante, las cosas se ponen feas y el director no se meterá en esto.

Una ceja arqueada en el rostro de Harry me dice que él también llegó a la misma conclusión que yo. Dumbledore quiere que nos debilitemos tanto que pidamos su ayuda. Que espere sentado, eso jamás volverá a pasar.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo a todoooos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Ya, perdón por la tardanza (fue demasiado tiempo) no estoy segura de cuanto pueda tardarme en volver a actualizar, lo siento :( Gracias por su paciencia y amor 3 las amo 3**

 _DrarryLover:_ **Cada vez que me tardo en actualizar, me siento mal, porque digo: "Yo quedé en subir seguido" pero no puedo TnT lo siento. Ahora bien, las cosas se están poniendo feas, aun queda mucho. Con respecto al anillo, aun hay más cosas, pero se irán desenvolviendo, ya sabes como soy x'D Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, besos.**


	21. Capítulo 20: Cartas inesperadas

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre.**

 **#LaPerdidaRegreso.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

20

Padre observa las brasas arder mientras hace girar su copa llena de whisky de fuego. Han pasado dos horas desde que papá llegó en un estado deplorable y una desde que logré que Harry se duerma, además de la poción relajante para evitar que sufra de espasmos mientras se encuentra en otro mundo.

La mirada acerada de mi padre me hace mirarlo, tiene los ojos rojos y ya sin lágrimas en ellos.

—Draco, tienes que saber que Sirius casi logra capturar a esa rata, esa fue su misión, Dumbledore quería que trajera a Pettigrew al castillo para hacerse con el logro de su captura, esa estúpida rata logró escapar cuando llegaron más Mortifagos. Al parecer, Dumbledore no contaba con toda la información.

—O decidió no darla completa, me parece poco probable que el director no supiera todo —Nuestro tono es como si estuviéramos hablando del clima mientras que nuestra mirada podría congelar océanos— Él ha querido que nuestra solida unión se quiebre, sabe que deshaciéndose de un pilar nos tambalearemos.

Asintió.

—Por no hablar de que él pudo haber evitado el ataque que sufrieron, algunas fuentes afirman que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar, y hay otros más osados en afirmar que Dumbledore era consciente de las reuniones en las que se dijo como tenderles la emboscada, él no contaba con que ustedes tienen más opciones.

Apreté la mandíbula y asentí, era obvio que no quiso involucrarse en eso, nosotros tendríamos que defendernos, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Pomfrey salió de la habitación donde está papá y suspiro cansada, nos vio cuando nos paramos y fuimos hacia ella.

—Él está mejor, sólo tiene que descansar. —Se giró hacia mí— Draco, hice más exámenes en Harry, él deberá tomar dos pociones al día hasta que sus riñones y pulmones mejoren, ambos fueron afectados por las _Cruciatus_ que ha recibido, no olvidemos que en su primer año fue sometido a la maldición por un par de segundos.

—Poppy…

—Además de que deberás ayudarlo con la pomada, necesita que sea aplicada en todo el cuerpo, dando especial énfasis en su pecho, ya te dije que debe untarla por las noches. —Me miró con severidad— No es recomendable que siga con el Quidditch y pienso comunicárselo al director, además de a sus padres. Y antes de volver a sus clases especiales, deberá ir conmigo para que pueda practicarle un examen general y asegurarme que su núcleo mágico está en buenas condiciones.

Se marchó sin más y al mismo tiempo aparecían Remus y Severus, esté ultimo cargando con un Jamie dormido, lo tome ante su muda petición y lo fue a acostar a su cama, acomode su cabello y salí sin hacer ruido.

—No se anduvieron con remilgos, lo atacaron con hechizos contundentes. Fue una suerte que supiera contra hechizos y sea tan diestro en combate.

—Parece que tenemos a toda la comunidad mágica en nuestra contra.

Me acerque a ellos en completo silencio y sopesando la idea que acababa de llegar a mi mente.

—Una entrevista bien enfocada con Rita Skeeter funcionara para ablandar el corazón de la comunidad.

Dije sentándome a un lado de padre, me observó con aprobación antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la chimenea.

—Vendré en cuanto despierte Sirius, ahora seré más beneficioso si obtengo una cita con la reportera.

Todos asentimos antes de verlo desaparecer por la chimenea, ahora tendré que hablar con Harry y preparar dicha entrevista, sin que se vea del todo víctima, pero logrando que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando y sin obtener represalias por eso.

Al ver a Severus recuerdo lo que ha pasado en estos días, se ve agotado.

—Cariño, deberías ir a dormir con Jamie. Draco y yo atenderemos a los heridos.

Sev estuvo a punto de protestar, pero algo en la mirada de Moony debió disuadirlo y ayudarlo a marchase directo a la habitación del pequeño.

—Me parece que Harry por fin podrá ver a Howy, el pequeño estuvo inconsolable al tener que quedarse, no puedo esperar para dejar el colegio.

Remus se levantó y desapareció en la habitación de mi padre. Yo hice lo mismo desapareciendo en la habitación de Harry. Continua completamente dormido, me acerco para asegurarme de que la temperatura no volvió a subir y exhalar alivio al asegurarme de que está bien.

—No me cansaré de decirlo, eres un maldito inconsciente. Ya habías recibido la Cruciatus ¿Qué necesidad de arriesgarse? Ahora tendrás que tener mayor cuidado, idiota.

—Sev me ha contado la cantidad de veces que mi padre se metía en problemas, dice que lamentablemente eso fue una de las cosas que me heredó.

Habló de manera pausada y con los ojos cerrados, sus manos reposan sobre su estómago y me hace un lugar en su cama.

—No quiero lastimarte, estoy bien en el sillón, Moony lo transformó para mí, así que es más cómodo que tu cama.

—Draco, por favor —Alargó la última palabra tanto que creí que no acabaría pronto— Quiero que me dejes abrazarte.

Pansy entró acompañada de los chicos, todos lucen cansados, pero más relajados que en los últimos días.

—Ya sé que podríamos regalarle a Weasley por navidad ¿Qué les parece una mantícora?

Aprobé con una ligera sonrisa, Harry negó al tiempo que la puerta era cerrada, Neville y Theo fueron los últimos en entrar.

—Si Draco no quiere acostarse contigo, yo puedo hacerlo, Harry.

Pansy dijo con su mejor voz engatusadora, la fulmine con la mirada antes de deslizarme a un lado de mi novio. Nunca va a dejar de molestarme que Pans se le insinúe a Harry, sin importar que sea broma.

—Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Parkinson. Harry es totalmente mío, es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi novio, mi consejero, todo mio ¿Captas?

—Oh, Drake. Es que no puedo resistirlo, Harry es tan buen partido que es inevitable para mí el seguir intentando.

Gruñí molesto ante su comentario y la hubiera hechizado de no ser por Harry, que ahora está pasando su brazo por mi cintura y llevando su pierna entre las mías.

—Chicos, es bueno verlos ¿Qué ha pasado?

Theo y Nev se adelantaron poniéndose justo a un lado de la cama. Me obligue a incorporarme un poco y poner a Harry en mi regazo, él no se quejó por el movimiento, se limitó a acomodarse mejor.

—Venimos del Gran Comedor y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa —Theo dejó que se creara cierta expectación— Ya que Ronald se volvió intocable gracias al director, los gemelos se encargaron de darle su merecido. Le mandaron una bomba fétida además de unos dulces que le hicieron perder todo el cabello.

—Ya cuando nos veníamos, vimos como un pequeño tren soltaba vapor sobre su rostro y se llenó de verrugas.

Hice una cara de asco al escuchar a Nev, ambos se ven satisfechos. Yo lo estoy, al menos de momento. Porque todos sabemos que eso no es lo peor que le pasará a la comadreja.

—Chicos ¿Dónde pasaran sus vacaciones? Tengo que ir diciéndole a mis padres a donde tendrán que mandar sus regalos.

Pans se sentó al pie de la cama y nos miró con atención.

—Alemania, Pans.

—Genial, por fin tendremos el mismo destino.

Blaise dijo antes de sentarse en el sillón que yo había ocupado hace unos minutos.

— ¿Dejaras sola a tu madre en la Mansión Zabini?

—Ni lo menciones, no la quiero volver a ver. ¡Se quería volver a casar! La muy cínica. Es un alivio que el Ministerio haya dado aviso sobre su condición y ahora ningún hombre quiere acercarse.

Una media sonrisa se apodero de mis facciones, verlos a todos fue un buen cambio, después de tres días sin poder descansar, ahora siento que puedo dormir una semana entera. Comenzamos a hablar de lo que haremos para ganarnos la lealtad de nuestra casa. Al final todos tenían que marcharse porque el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba por marcharse y no soportaban la idea de quedarse otro día en el colegio.

ϟ

Regreso sobre mis pasos, acompañe a los chicos a su carruaje y las piernas me pesan, el cansancio no ha disminuido ni un poco. Las mazmorras me parecen demasiado lejanas y de alguna manera llego sin más.

Dentro de las habitaciones ya me esperan para poder partir, mis padres ya se marcharon a la Embajada para poder viajar a Alemania, Padfoot tendrá que ir con sumo cuidado, pero estoy seguro que padre mantendrá a todos alejados al menos un metro de él.

Él único que no está a la vista es Harry, es de suponer que sigue en su cuarto. Está sentado en la esquina de la cama y termina de ponerse sus zapatos, levanta la mirada y extiende la mano para que lo ayude a levantar.

—Al final no sé quién va a cuidar de quien, te ves peor que yo, llegando a Alemania no quiero que te acerques a mí, debes descansar.

Soltó mi mano y elevó su baúl con un movimiento de mano, salió flotando detrás de él, apenas me recupere del golpe lo detuve a medio camino.

—Ni siquiera pienses que lo haré. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Potter, voy a seguir cuidándote, esta vez dormiré todas mis horas, pero no me voy a alejar.

Lo deje antes de que pudiera protestar, alcance a mis padres justo cuando les daban el traslador mágico, ambos me miran con curiosidad.

—Tenemos diez minutos antes de que se active ¿Ellos ya vienen?

—Sí, sólo faltaba Harry y cuando me vine él ya estaba saliendo, es cuestión de…

— ¡Draco, dijiste que sujetarías mi mano!

Jamie tiene un puchero adorable que me obliga a tomarlo en brazos y darle un beso en la nariz, inmediatamente su expresión vuelve a ser tranquila.

—Andando, ya quiero salir de aquí.

Arrugando la nariz padre se dirigió a una sala privada para poder acomodarnos alrededor del traslador, Harry tomó mi mano y se acercó más a mí, Jamie se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Nos dijeron que tomáramos el Traslador, por lo que Jamie también se acercó a la mesa y se agarró del paraguas. La sensación de ser absorbido me hizo aferrar mi agarre a la mano de Harry, él siempre se cae cuando viajamos.

Todo duro menos de diez minutos, saque el bastón que padre le regalo a Harry, es bastante parecido al suyo, incluso hizo que Harry pusiera su varita dentro, aunque a él no le molesto, al contrario, se ve bastante contento por su nueva adquisición, se pasea con el mismo aire que padre.

Él lo tomo con evidente alivio y me sonrió, se acercó a darme un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Bien chicos, Narcissa ya debe estar impaciente, no la hagamos esperar más.

ϟ

Madre nos recibe en la sala del té, con el servicio listo y varios pastelillos de frambuesa, mismos que son favoritos de Harry. La miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo soy tu hijo, no Harry.

—Como si lo fuera, Dragón, no te quejes. Observa su expresión de alegría.

Su pequeña sonrisa provoca una en mis facciones, volteo a ver a mi novio y efectivamente, tiene una expresión extasiada, como si no hubiera cosa mejor en el mundo. Pero yo soy mejor que ese pastelillo. Me aclaro la garganta antes de dirigirme a mi madre.

—Tengo entendido que ya hablaste con Skeeter ¿Sabe cuáles son los límites?

—Claro, no hay nada que unos cuantos galeones no solucionen, además de unas cuantas palabras de lo que podría pasar si no se apega a los temas ya pactados.

Perfecto, ahora sólo tengo que hablar con Harry para asegurarme de que está lo suficientemente cómodo para hacerlo.

Después de tomar el té, Sirius y Harry se disculpan para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y poder descansar un momento antes de que comience a ajetrearse todo. Acompaño a mi novio y puedo decir que él ya sabe porque vengo y que es lo que haremos.

— ¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde?

—No, me interesa que sepas responder con soltura y no te quedes pasmado en ningún momento, eso serviría para que Skeeter lo interprete de otra manera, centrado y directo, Harry. No puedes dejar que se vaya por las ramas, y si lo hace, no le respondas y da por terminada la entrevista, podemos encontrar a alguien que sea mucho mejor que ella.

Espero a que asienta antes de abrir la puerta y permitirle acostarse en la enorme cama, mi vista se dirige al anillo en su mano, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida cruce mis labios, él se da cuenta e imita mi sonrisa, palmea a su lado para que le haga compañía.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando me pregunte por el anillo? Es evidente que no podrá dejar pasar la oportunidad, es bastante característico.

Puse dos dedos por su anillo y este se transformó en una serpiente envolviendo el dedo, él se asombró sólo un segundo.

—Te dije que hay muchas ventajas en el anillo, se transformará cuando estemos con alguien más, pero cuando estemos solos, será el anillo Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo?

—Fácil, tu magia y la mía ya están conectadas, el anillo lo nota, cariño —Lleve mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza— Ahora, no tengo que decirte cual es el objetivo de la entrevista. Sólo debo recordarte que tienes que hacer énfasis en que has sido atacado por algunos chicos en el colegio y que no obtienen castigo por ello.

—No me lo tienes que decir, Dragón, sé que tengo que dar a entender que no se hace justicia solo porque quede en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor.

Un leve asentimiento obtiene de mi antes de quedarme dormido.

Mi varita zumbando hizo que abriera los ojos y me levantara con lentitud, tratando de que el sueño abandone mi sistema, Harry sigue dormido y el sudor corre por su rostro, de nuevo está teniendo una pesadilla.

La alarma fue efectiva, tengo que ponerle la pomada y hacer que su cuerpo descanse, seguro que no lo ha hecho bien, saco el bote del baúl y me acerco de nuevo a mi novio.

—Harry… —Lo sacudo un poco para despertarlo— Es hora de ponerte tu pomada, aunque puedo empezar sin que despiertes, no representa ningún problema para mí.

—No puedo moverme —Dice con trabajo, tomo mi varita de nuevo y con un pase lo dejo sólo en ropa interior, destapo la pomada y lleno mis manos de ella antes de ir a su torso— Si te dolía, debiste despertarme para que la pusiera antes

—Lo siento, te dije que necesitabas dormir, era en serio.

—Ya veo que no puedo confiar en que me dirás cuando te sientas mal, así que pondré un hechizo para monitorearte.

Mis manos pasean por su pecho y el alivio es evidente. Sev entra a la habitación sin esperar a que lo dejáramos pasar, trae las pociones que Harry debe tomarse.

—Primero la verde y después la gris, no quiero ni una sola gota dentro de los frascos.

—Claro.

—Y apresúrense, los estamos esperando para cenar. Cabe aclarar que los Parkinson, los Goyle y los Crabbe están aquí, por no mencionar al señor Zabini y a Theo que ya se están impacientando. Dicen querer hacer un juego de Quidditch, mismo que veras desde abajo, Harry.

—No creo que sea prudente un juego ahora, estoy demasiado cansado y podría caerme de la escoba, podemos hacer algo más productivo.

Seguí pasando mis manos por el cuerpo de Harry, poniendo más ungüento cada que paso a otra zona, él se ve mucho mejor y eso me tranquiliza.

Bajamos con lentitud porque Harry aun no siente bien sus piernas, no importa que traiga el bastón ni que también se apoye en mí.

Una lechuza entró con una carta y vuela directo a Harry, él la desata y acaricia la conocida ave, le arrugo la nariz antes de ignorarla por completo. Antes de que pueda ver a Harry, él ya está desapareciendo la carta y gritando.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Tenía un veneno corrosivo!

Tomo su mano y activo el anillo que le di, ambos desaparecemos y esperamos que todos hayan actuado con la misma rapidez.

 **Continuará** **.**

* * *

 **¡Heeey! Tenía mucho sin actualizar, no contaba con las musas :( me abandonaron, además de la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer a diario, por no mencionar que estábamos con lo del Festival Navideño xD En fin, ya me tendrán más seguido actualizando ;) Los amo, gracias por todo el amor que me dan. Tiempos oscuros se vienen... xD**

 _Pd: Aguantenme con los reviews, mañana los estaré contestando todos. Los amo._

 _DrarryLover:_ _¡Mujeeer! Perdón por la tardanza (de nuevo) pero es que la carga es pesada x'D si, los gemes saldran más a partir de aquí 3 Y bueno, es que siempre hay que darle ese toque, o al menos lo intento para que les siga gustando, y a mi también, claro. Espero que todo vaya bien, y espero seguir leyendote en todas mis historias, all the love._


End file.
